Harry Potter and The Head Master of Hogwarts
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Harry is now the Head Master of Hogwarts. He is the youngest Head Master in history. What new surprises does Voldemort have for him. NO SLASH. Harry and Draco are NOT a couple. They do however share life together.
1. The Summer Work

Disclaimer – Please note that Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. This is purely fan fiction.

Note – This is the sequel to Guardian of Hogwarts

Recap – Harry Potter was found over the summer severely beaten and broken. His Uncle Vernon had knocked him down the stairs. His Aunt Petunia sent for the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore. Upon arriving it was discovered that Petunia was also being abused. The staff of Hogwarts took Harry back to the castle to stay for the remainder of the summer. Vernon was the first muggle ever convicted to Azkaban prison. Harry soon found out that he was the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts. After a visit from each of the four founders, Harry soon discovered that he had acquired more knowledge. He sat his N.E.W.T.S and scored an outstanding in each and every subject. More importantly Harry acquired the wand of each of the founders. Dumbledore appointed Harry the new DADA teacher. Things got quite unruly for Harry at the beginning with the Slytherin House. Harry was also able to get rid of the dark mark from both Severus and Draco's arms. Harry and Draco also found a phoenix egg which hatched twin phoenixes. Voldemort sent dark armies to attack the school on more than one occasion. During the last battle he sent two basilisks to attack the school. Bellatrix dueled and killed Arthur Weasley. In the end Bellatrix and Wormtail were among the many that was captured and sent to the Dementors for the kiss. When Harry became Head Master things went faster than he anticipated. Now he was in charge of the school he once called home.

HEAD MASTER OF HOGWARTS

**Chapter 1 – The Summer Work**

Harry Potter sat behind his desk. This was formerly the desk of the greatest wizard of the age. Albus Dumbledore was the Head Master before Harry. It was June and Harry was sitting there getting his plans and ideas ready for the new school year that was to begin on September 1st. With the aid of the portrait of Albus, as well as the assistance of long time rival, turned friend Severus Snape, Harry considered himself to be fortunate. A rustle behind him told him that Hermione or Draco was browsing his private library for information on the different founders of the school. Turning his head, Harry saw Hermione coming down the stairs. Her arms were heavy with books.

"Hermione" he said "I thought we agreed that you would only borrow a few books at a time."

"Well you know me Harry" she replied "I'll have these finished within the week. Before you ask, I am sleeping. So please do not worry. Did you receive my class set up schedule? I wasn't sure how much to teach. I talked with Professor McGonagall and she said what I did should cover as much if not a bit more than Professor Flitwick."

"Hermione, I am sure that you will do just fine" said Harry. "What I really need for you to do is to relax. You are one of the brightest people I have ever met in my life. You will do this school proud. Now please put some of those books back and only take a few. You need to enjoy yourself just as much as study. Draco is doing a wonderful job of pacing himself. He is even getting some of his NEWT training in potions done. Just please relax a little and have a little fun."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. Then she realized that Harry was correct. She had been worried that she would not do a good job at being a professor. Leave it to Harry to make her feel better. With an embarrassed grin, she gave him a hug and then returned half the books to their proper place. She took the five books still left in her arms and hastily made her way out of Harry's office before he could make her put a few more back.

Harry gave a soft chuckle as he contemplated an idea that was going through his mind. Finally making the decision to go through with his thought he stood. Giving a quick turn on the spot, Harry apparated to the yard of his Aunt and cousin's house. Knocking on the door, Harry waited for one or the other to answer the door. Petunia answered the door.

"Harry" she exclaimed. "How are you? It has been some time since I have last seen you. What brings you here today? Do come in and have some tea. Dudley is out in Hogsmeade doing a bit of shopping for me."

Harry made his way over the threshold and made his way to the area she indicated. Sitting himself down, he waited for her to pour the tea before beginning.

"Aunt Petunia" he started "I know that you and I had a very rough relationship. You were burdened with me when you did not want me. Vernon made it more difficult as I grew up, causing you to be in as much physical pain as I was. I have an idea that I have been toying with for some time. I would like your input as well as your thought behind what I am about to propose."

Petunia looked at Harry curiously and waited for him to continue. She could see he was struggling with something that was making him a bit nervous. She gave him a soft smile and a reassuring pat on the arm.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to work at the orphanage?" asked Harry. "Molly has her 2 youngest living there with her, the twins that are a couple of years older than I am, and other members of the family popping in and out all the time. There are currently 8 youngsters who are not old enough to come to Hogwarts yet. I am sure Molly would enjoy the companionship of another female adult. Plus I am sure she would love the assistance in caring for the youngsters. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I thought that since you and I have worked through everything and I now know the reason why you had to treat me the way that you did, that you would not mind helping other children that are in the same situation that I was in. Dudley can earn some extra pocket money by helping out on the grounds and such. He has matured a lot and I like the new Dudley. He no longer thinks of us as freaks. All I am asking is that you think about it."

Petunia looked at her nephew with amazed eyes. The depth of emotion that was running in those green eyes that was identical to the sister that she loved and missed so much. She sat there for a few moments thinking about his proposition. She knew his feelings would not be hurt if she turned him down. However she knew that he had the right idea. If anyone could help the Weasley Matriarch it would be she. She also knew that it would help her with something to do. She was in no need of money. Harry made sure of that. However she thought that it would be nice if she could earn her own way and for that of Dudley. She knew that she could always count on her nephew if she needed something, but the idea of being able to do something for herself, made her smile.

"Harry I think that is a wonderful idea" she stated. "I have been wondering if there was something I could do to help out in the community. This would be the perfect way for me to give back to the community that is helping me so much. I have seen Molly Weasley and I think she and I would get along great. Of course I would need transportation to and from. However I would like to do this."

Harry got up and gave Petunia a hug.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia" he said. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I'll contact Molly at once. May I borrow your fireplace?"

Petunia gestured towards the fireplace. She watched as Harry conjured a fire and then threw some powder into it. She did not flinch when the flames turned green and he put his head in the fire and called out "the Lily Potter Orphinarium".

"Molly" Harry called.

"Harry dear" came the reply. "How wonderful it is to see you. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes Molly" he said. "How would you like some help at the orphanage. I know with all the people coming in and out that you have your hands full. I have the perfect person that has agreed to come and help you."

"Harry that would be lovely" said Molly. "Having so many all at once plus my own lot is a handful. I would welcome the help. Who did you have in mind?"

"My Aunt Petunia" said Harry. "She wants to help out the community. Plus it would giver her something to do. She has very little to occupy her time now that it is just her and Dudley. Also Dudley can help out with the lawns and such. I will give them payment from my own funds. Would this situation be ok with you?"

"Of course dear" she said. "May I also say that I am pleased to hear that she is better here than with that horrible man she was married too. I assume you will teach her how to floo?"

"That is my idea. She is blood related after all. So she may have enough magical energy in her to be able to floo" claimed Harry. "I have read in a book that non magical relatives can use some of our ways as they have a hint of magical blood in them. I will arrange everything with Albus. How about we say she starts on Monday?"

"That will be fine with me Harry" said Molly. "Thank you and I thank her."

"My pleasure Molly" he said. "Have a great day."

He pulled his head out of the fire and returned it to its normal state. He made his way to the table and sat with Petunia. She was a little nervous about the magical aspect, but she was pleased all the same. Harry sat with her for a few hours and explained in detail how to travel by floo. By the time he was done, she no longer felt nervous. He promised her that for the first few times, he would come with her to make sure she arrived safely. When he finished with that he pulled out a jar from a pocket. Handing it to her he explained that just a pinch was needed. He showed her exactly what to do. She nodded in understanding. This part of it she understood perfectly. Harry promised her that he would supply her with floo powder. When their conversation was over, Harry made his way to the front door. He gave a final hug to his aunt and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He waited while his wand was checked and then made his way to the Minister's office. Quickly he outlined his idea to Albus who gave his full permission. For a little while after that, both men chatted about this and that. Harry made his way down to the Department of Mysteries. He visited the basilisk. The serpent was thrilled to have Harry visit him. This meant that he was not bound at the eyes for awhile. Plus the serpent could enjoy a conversation with someone other than himself for a little while.

A few hours later, Harry made his way back to the castle. He had a few other things he needed to get accomplished that day and wanted to make sure he had the time to get it done. The rest of the staff was getting their ideas and class schedules ready for when the new school year began. Even Professor Trelawney could be seen wandering the halls.

June faded into July, and Harry felt apprehensive as his 17th birthday approached. He had never had a proper birthday until last year. Uncle Vernon made sure that he never got anything but hand me downs and things like a toothpick or a tissue. He counted his blessings that he even got that. His years at Hogwarts saw his first presents being given to him. He sat behind his desk and remembered the wonderful presents that his friends had gotten him. He was also remembering fondly the year that they rallied to his aid when Dudley had to go on a diet. He missed being able to hang out with Hermione and Ron just as another teenager. Duty came first in the castle. Harry had more duty than anyone else. He knew that Voldemort was still out there somewhere. He knew he had to stay ahead of the game when it came to making sure that the castle stayed protected. Once a week, saw Harry strengthening the wards on the castle as well as the charms that Filius had put on the tunnels. Severus and Minerva worried sometimes about Harry. They could sense the melancholy in him. However when they broached the subject, Harry would give them a warm smile and tell them that their concerned was appreciated, but not necessary.

Finally July 31st came. Harry woke up not sure how to approach the day. Part of him wanted to just hide away in his office and a part of him knew he had to face the rest of the staff. He did not want to cause them unnecessary worry. He even thought to himself that he was being silly for dreading his own birthday. He made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he entered the hall he heard the yells of "SURPRISE". Harry blushed as he made his way to the table. Molly and the children were sitting there. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had come to the castle. The rest of the staff was all sitting there smiling at him. Even Albus had come to help Harry celebrate his birthday. The table in the corner was piled high with presents. The tables were set with all of Harry's favorite breakfast dishes. Even the house elves could be seen setting a small trinket on the table in honor of the master they all loved so dear. While Albus had been a generous man and good to house elves, they all adored Harry who made sure that each and every elf was taken proper care of. Dobby and Winky approached Harry with a worried look on their face. Immediately Harry got concerned. Kneeling he looked at the elves in the eye.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "What are you two looking so scared about?"

"Winky and I is wanting to give you a special present Harry Potter Sir" said Dobby.

Winky nodded her agreement.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would be happy to accept anything that you two give me" he said kindly. "The two of you take such great care of me. You are the best friends any wizard could want with their elves."

Both elves gave Harry a big hug and handed him a long package. When Harry opened it he almost dropped it in surprise. Inside was the new model of the Firebolt. He looked at the two elves in surprise.

"How could you two afford this?" he asked.

"We is collecting from all the elves" stated Winky. "Everyone here has been saving their money you is giving us Harry Potter. We is all getting together to buy this for you. You is not flying that much anymore and we is wanting to give you a reason to. We is hoping that you like this Harry Potter Sir."

Harry reached out and gave Winky and Dobby a hug. Both elves accepted this with tears. They loved Harry beyond words. To make him this happy was the best day for the elves. They shed even more tears when Harry asked them to join the staff at the table for breakfast.

Minerva was near tears herself at the show of emotion between Head Master and elf. She conjured two chairs for the elves that were the right height and such for them to sit comfortable at the table. When everyone was seated, the rest of the elves served breakfast. Harry thanked each an every elf by name for their contribution to his birthday feast. After breakfast, Harry tore into his packages with gusto. He had received a new broom service kit from Ron. Hermione had bought him a book on wand lore. Albus brought him a relic that he had found in his travels that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. He felt Harry would appreciate the circlet that once adorned the brow of the founder. Severus and Draco had given Harry books on potions. Petunia had baked his cake. Harry also received new robes from other staff members. Molly had knitted him a new jumper with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. With tears in his eyes he thanked each and every member present for getting him all these wonderful gifts. Dobby and Winky had gathered up everything and with a small pop apparated to his rooms to put his items away.

Later that day Harry was making his usual rounds in the castle. He came across Hermione sitting in a window seat studying as usual. She smiled at him when he passed. He smiled back and continued on his way. He noticed that there was a new door. He wondered at once, where it led to. Calling to Hermione, he tried the handle. Nothing that he did however would get the door to open. Intrigued, Hermione gave it a try. Neither could get the door to open. Harry made a mental note as to the location of the door was. He and Hermione decided to keep this a secret for now. Together they made their way back up to the entrance hall. Watching as the sun went down they were both glad that the new school year was starting on the morrow.

With a smile and a small sigh, both reentered the castle and made their way to their respective rooms. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for both.

Author's Note: I will end this chapter here. I have 19 more to go and I want to do justice to this story. I hope that you all like this one as much as you enjoyed _Guardian of Hogwarts. _I will be working harder to make sure that the plot is easier to understand as well as the grammar. I will be working with others to catch small typos and such. I would like this story to work out better than the last.


	2. The New School Year,The woes of Hermione

Disclaimer – Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Most characters fall into this category.

Note – I had a brain fart and lost a whole month. I sat for the longest time trying to figure out why Harry's birthday was so close to the start of the new school year. I even went as far as to wonder if JK Rowling was having a moment. It hit me this morning that I forgot that August comes between July and September. So at the beginning of this chapter I will try and rectify that mistake. Happy reading.

**Chapter 2 – The New School Year, The woes of Hermione**

Harry sat at his desk basking in the wonderful birthday surprise the staff had given him. He watched as Winky and Dobby made room for his new robes as well as the new gadgets and devices that came from other professors. Watching as the elves worked, Harry had the inspiration to go flying. Grabbing his new broom, Harry opened a window of his office and flew out into the crisp evening air. The elves paused in their work long enough to give him a smile. The feel of the wind on his face made Harry feel invigorated. Remembering his days on the Quidditch team, Harry had to smile at the antics of the team. The fun and the worries that they all had. In first year, Harry became the youngest Seeker in the century. In second year, Professor Lockhart removed the bones from Harry's arm in attempt to fix it when a stray bludger that Dobby had enchanted broke the bones. In third year, Harry had fallen off his broom when the Dementors had attacked. In fourth year, Harry summoned his broom to help him retrieve the golden egg from a nesting dragon mother as part of the Tri Wizard Tournament. In fifth year, Harry remembered his ban from playing by Deloris Umbridge. Of course Harry had not flown since, as he was busy with teaching and now running the school. He thought for a moment about what to do with his original Firebolt. He thought about donating it to a member of the student body, but felt that would be showing favoritism. Harry could not afford to favor one student over the rest. He remembered fondly of Sirius when he looked at his Firebolt. From there he decided to just showcase it in the trophy room. It would be a memory for the school. "_The first ever Firebolt to come into the school"_ would make a great saying on the plaque.

Pulling himself back to the present Harry circled the Forbidden Forest. He watched as the trainers in charge of the dragons worked with them. Harry was not certain when Voldemort would attack again, but he would be ready when he did. He smiled as he watched Hagrid working with Norberta. Hagrid loved dragons and thanks to Harry he now had the opportunity to work with them all the time.

Flying back into his study, he saw that Dobby and Winky had finished and moved on to other parts of the castle with their work. Sitting down at his desk Harry picked up the stack of papers that would tell him the class schedules and plans of the teaching staff. Harry picked up the first piece of parchment and began to read.

The month of August went by with alarming speed. Harry and the rest of the staff started getting anxious as they were so many staff appointments and such that needed to be called to attention. Finally the day arrived and Harry along with the rest of the staff waited as Hagrid brought in the first years. Minerva got the stool and the sorting hat ready. Severus and Hermione could be seen directing each year to their new tables. Finally when the older students sat, the sorting ceremony began. The rip in the brim of the hat opened up in song.

_In my days when I was born_

_There lived four who worked along_

_They built this school for all to learn_

_Their place in history they did earn_

_All through the years, students come_

_And to each house I give some_

_For those who are brave and courageous_

_I will send you to Gryffindor_

_For those who are intelligent _

_I will send you to Ravenclaw_

_For those who have heart _

_I will send you to Hufflepuff_

_For those who are sly and cunning _

_I will send you to Slytherin_

_This year is different as you will see_

_The headmaster is young_

_He is bound by duty_

_Heir to the founders he has learned_

_His place in history he has earned_

_Things are changing you can bet on that_

_Now place me on your head for I'm the sorting hat._

The students applauded as the Sorting hat became silent. There were forty new students this year. Harry watched as the roll call went on. He applauded for each student. Hermione was there to escort each student to their table. When all the names were finally called, Harry stood up.

"Welcome" he began. "A new school year is upon us. I have a few announcements to make before we tuck in. To all students please note that the seating arrangement has been changed. No longer will the houses sit separate from one another. Also I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. I would also like to point out a few staff changes this year. First off Professor Hermione Granger will be taking over Charms. Professor Rubeus Hagrid will resume Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Remus Lupin, will be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts. Assistant Professor Draco Malfoy will be assisting in Potions. One last thing and then we can eat. Each house will have a Head Boy or Girl in it. Please show respect to these people. I know things are different from normal tradition, however times change and so do other things change to match it. For now however, please DIG IN"

With a wave of his hands all the tables filled with food. All the students tucked in and conversations broke out between the students. Each was determined to get along with the others. Gryffindor students could be seen chatting with Slytherin students. Harry was determined to weed out any feuds between the different houses. After awhile Harry could see the other professors relax as they too observed the companionship between the houses. After dinner was done and all the plates cleared, Harry stood up once more.

"As some of you know" he began. "We lost some of our students with the end of last year. We will now be training new people for the SFG as well as the DA. The students between fifth and seventh year will be allowed to sign up. Anyone below 5th year I ask you to indulge me. Training is more rigorous as you get older. However anyone from any year may sign up to join the DA. Also please remember that being out of your dorms after curfew will result in loss of house points. Getting caught to many times will result in detention. This year we are making things little more severe as it is our priorities to not only teach you, but to keep you safe. Thank you, that is all. It is time for bed. Prefects I will ask you to escort the younger students to their dorms. Good night to you all."

Turning, Harry swiftly conferred with Remus on a topic he had been meaning to address. After a moments thought, Remus nodded in affirmation, and they left the hall together and headed towards Harry's office. Severus and Minerva wondered what was going on. Apparently this was not the time for them to find out. Hours later their curiosity got the better of them. Together they made their way to Harry's office. Upon reaching the landing the door opened and Harry gestured for them to sit while they finished their work. Both senior staff members sat quietly and glanced at each other with a look that said "He is up to something".

"Eureka" said Harry.

Turning, he proudly handed both Severus and Minerva a piece of parchment. Severus knew at once what Harry was presenting him. Minerva, never having known about the marauders map, glanced at Harry with questioning eyes. Harry touched his wand to the parchment and said firmly "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Minerva watched in amazement as a finely detailed map spread out over the parchment. She got very excited when she saw where all the students were and such. She followed a couple of prefects as they made their rounds in the castle.

"I take it this is the secret of your mischief as a student?" she asked.

Harry laughed and nodded at her.

"I have the original" he said. "Remus, Peter, Sirius, and my dad made the original. I figured this way we could all keep an eye on the students. I have one for Hermione and Pomona as well. Only a handful of students know about this. Therefore we can assist the prefects and Head Boys and Girls by also keeping a lookout. I know that if I could get passed you all when I was a student so can others. Patterns of the prefects can be studied and such. This will help us keep the students in line as well as tell us if there are any trespassers on the grounds. Even if one is under an invisibility cloak it will tell us. Also it will help us keep an eye on the secret tunnels in and out of the school."

"This is ingenious" said Minerva. "It will definantly help out a lot. Oh look. Mr. Finnegan is heading to the kitchens."

"Sonorus" said Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Finnegan. Please return to your dormitory immediately. Quietus."

Harry and the rest present watched as Seamus changed course and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the school now knew that they were being watched. Harry would be surprised if anyone else tried that tactic this night.

Smiling the rest of the staff bade Harry a good evening and left. Harry himself made his way down to Hermione's room and knocked. At first he did not hear anything. Gradually he became aware of the sound of crying. Without waiting for an answer, Harry entered the room. Upon entering, Harry discovered Hermione sitting at her desk crying. When she realized Harry was there, she sat up quickly and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hermione" asked Harry. "Why are you crying?"

"I had a run in with Terry Boot" she replied. "He told me that he doesn't like the fact that I am a teacher. He said you had no right to appoint me as such. He said that I am too young. Harry he was just rude about it. How am I going to be an effective teacher, when the students will not accept me as a teacher?"

"That is easy Hermione" he answered. "We will do it the same way that we did it when I first started teaching. I will be present for your first few classes and help to squash the negativity about you being a professor. If they do not like that we can always have Severus present. That will shut up most students with just that threat."

"Oh Harry" she said excitedly. "Would you do that for me? That would be so wonderful. I really think that it would help out a lot. I am also worried about Draco. As he is not teaching any but first year, I think he will be ok. However we might want to get Severus to make the same offer to him."

"Hermione" he said. "That statement is the very reason why I wanted you as teacher in the first place. Also let us not forget that Albus had a lot to do with your appointment as well. From here on out, it will be my duty. I miss him."

Hermione got up and gave Harry a hug.

"You are going to be just fine Harry" she said. "We all have faith in you. There is a reason for everything."

"Thanks Hermione" he said. "Now let us go to Ravenclaw tower. Before I forget, here is your own personal marauders map. It will help you to know when students are out of bed. It will keep Filch happy."

Hermione grinned at this statement. She led Harry out of her rooms and they went to Ravenclaw tower. As they approached the door, it opened and a harassed looking Luna Lovegood fell out.

"Oh" she exclaimed. "I was just on my way to get Professor Granger."

Harry helped to steady her and the trio made their way into the common room. Harry could see Terry Boot pale at once. All of Luna's belongings were thrown all over the floor.

"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" thundered Harry. "FIRST YOU INSULT A PROFESSOR. THEN I COME TO THE DORMATORY TO FIND YOU ASSAULTING ANOTHER STUDENT. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY."

Terry looked awed at the fury on Harry's face. He tried to come up with a defense and faltered. He tried again and failed a second time. Finally Harry cut him off. Harry strode over to the fireplace.

"Severus" he called. "Would you be so kind as to come to the Ravenclaw common room? I'll move aside for you to come through the fire."

Harry moved over and Severus entered. Severus took a glance around and looked at Harry questioningly.

"It would appear that Mr. Boot here has a problem with the new head of Ravenclaw house. He also appears to have a problem with Miss Lovegood. I am in need of your assistance."

"What do you need of me Harry?" he asked. "You know all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Severus" he said. Turning to Terry Boot he continued. "You are hereby on detention. You will no longer be the Head Boy of Ravenclaw House. You will do a month's worth of detentions with Professor Snape in the dungeons. When you are done with that month, you will do a second month with Professor Granger. If I hear of you even missing one detention, or giving any type of negative feedback, you will serve a third month. Every time you even sneeze wrong you will get an extra week."

Terry Boot started to protest, but Severus cut him off.

"You will report to me at 7:00 sharp every evening" sneered Severus. "I promise you that you will never do this to another teacher or student again.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Professor Granger or Miss Lovegood?" asked Harry.

A collective shake of the head confirmed that no one else wanted the taste of Harry's wrath.

"Justin" continued Harry. "Pick two gentlemen to help you clear out the Head Boy's room of Mr. Boot's belongings. He will no longer need those rooms. Mr. Boot please report to your old dormitory."

Harry turned and pointed to three young ladies.

"You three will help Miss Lovegood clean up her belongings. When the boys are done you will move Miss Lovegood's belongings into the new Head Girl's room."

The three girls nodded and walked over to Luna. A quiet conversation of decorations for the room soon followed.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Is that ok with you Professor?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded her agreement. Luna smiled at them and made her way to her belongings that were scattered all over the room.

"Luna" said Harry. "If you have any more trouble, please send a house elf to me at once. I will not tolerate bullying in this school."

Severus, Hermione, and Harry made their way out to the hallway. Hermione felt loads better after witnessing the fire that came from Harry. She knew immediately that the founders and Albus made the right choice. Severus congratulated Harry on his outstanding performance and made his way to his rooms in the dungeons. Harry and Hermione made their way to Pomona's rooms. After delivering the map to her and explaining how to use it, he and Hermione made their way back to Hermione's room.

"Thanks for supporting me Harry" she said. "I really appreciate the way you stood up for both me and Luna. You are such a nice guy. Just remind me to never get on your bad side."

Harry laughed and relaxed. After bidding her good night, he made his way to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and looked around. Of Dobby and Winky there was no sign. He figured they were probably in his rooms doing something. Harry flagged down two house elves.

"Pinto and Rose right" he asked.

With a bow and a smile, both nodded yes.

"I have a special job for both of you. Pinto I need you to keep a special eye on Professor Granger for me. She ran into a bit of trouble with a student. Had I not needed to go to her rooms I would never have known. If she is having any trouble that she is not able to handle herself, I want you to come to me immediately. Rose I need you to do the same for Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw Tower. Can I count on you to help me with that?"

Both elves gave another bow.

"We will do it for you Head Master" said Rose. "I is liking Mistress Lovegood. Mistress is always nice to Rose."

"Very good" said Harry. "I thank you both. Just remember if they can not handle it themselves, come get me immediately. I will not tolerate mistreatment of a living being in this school."

All the elves in the vicinity that were listening all applauded Harry for his kindness and care for all living souls. Harry made his way to his office. He had a letter to write to Terry Boot's parents. He wanted to get it done before he turned in. When he finished the letter, he sealed it and tied it to the leg of Hedwig. She gave him a loving nip on the finger and flew out the window.

Author's note – I will end this chapter here. I hope I was able to rectify my mistake from the previous chapter about the missing month of August. I hope that I am not losing your interest in this story. I still feel like an airhead about losing a whole month. Oh well call it summer timers. Summer timers by brain works summer timers it doesn't. Happy reading.


	3. A Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and the original characters are all property of JK Rowling. A few new names are of my own creations.

Note – Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews that I have been given. It is nice to hear helpful advice. Thanks to all of you who have read my story so far.

**Chapter 3 – A Meeting of the Minds**

Harry started the next day with a positive outlook. Thus far there were only a few incidents which required his attention. Harry watched as the Heads of House went through the Great Hall handing out their class schedules to the students. Ginny smiled at Harry as she took the schedule that would allow her to study to become an Auror. Harry glanced over at Severus with a smile. The potions master decided to allow certain members of the DA as well as the members of the SFG into his N.E.W.T.S class with and E. Severus looked back at Harry and returned the smile. As the students were starting to gather their belonging and head off to their first classes, Harry approached Hermione.

"Hermione what is your first lesson?" asked Harry.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I have first year Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I do not think I will need you for my first or second year classes Harry. However, I will send Pinto to you if I have any problems. Thanks for asking him to keep an eye on things with me. That was very sweet of you."

Harry shrugged his indifference.

"I have to watch out for all of you, don't I?" he asked.

"Yes I guess you do," she replied.

With that she headed off for her first class. Harry saw Pinto trail behind her. With a smile and a wink to the elf, Harry turned around and headed in the other direction. Harry watched as students made their way to different parts of the castle. Filch could be seen cleaning near the front door. When he saw Harry watching him, he scowled and moved to another section. It was knowledge among the staff that Filch did not approve of Harry being the Head Master. He still thought of Harry as a, snot nosed little kid. Harry scowled back and returned to his office. Upon reaching his office Harry saw Hedwig sitting on his desk preening her feathers. When he approached she held out her leg for him to take the letter that was attached to her leg.

"Thanks Hedwig," he said.

He gave her an owl treat and watched as she went sit on her perch near the window. Now that Harry was Head Master, there was no longer a need for her to go to the Owlery. Harry stopped long enough to whisper words of encouragement to Apollo and went to his desk. He opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope things are going well for you at the school. I need you to come to the Ministry of Magic at your earliest convenience. There was a problem here, and I need to discuss certain matters with you regarding Peter Pettigrew. Please let me know when we can set up a meeting._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry set the letter down and made his way to Severus' office. He knew that Severus had this free period and was keeping an ear out on Draco's first class. With a smile he remembered the deep blush the blond Slytherin gave when Harry and Albus gave him the post of Assistant Professor. Upon reaching the dungeons, Harry gave a soft knock on the door. Putting his head in, he saw Draco standing at the front of the class.

"Pardon me Professor Malfoy," he began. "I was wondering if I might have a word with Professor Snape."

Draco smile at Harry and gestured him to the office where Severus sat. Harry quickly passed through the classroom and gave a soft knock on the door. Severus waved him inside. Once in, Harry shut the door quietly behind him.

"Severus, I received a letter from Albus this morning," he said. "He wants to discuss something with me about Wormtail. Therefore I will be leaving the castle for a few hours. Hermione will be ok today as she only has first and second years today. You seem to have things well in control with Draco. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on the school for me so that I can meet with Albus."

"Harry you don't even need to ask," said Severus. "I know that you are still not used to the idea that you are in charge of this school. You don't need my permission every time you want to do something you know."

Harry blushed, a bright red, at this statement. He still felt like a child sometimes when he thought about his status in the school. He still could not believe that at 17 years of age, he was Head Master of the school. He gave a nervous smile to Severus.

"I still have a little trouble remembering that I am of an age where I do not need permission to go where I want, when I want." Harry replied. "The idea that I can just go somewhere when I want to still makes me nervous."

"Well Harry," said Severus. "I am sure that you will get past what you are feeling soon enough."

Harry smiled his thanks and quietly made his way back through the class room into the hall. Slowly he made his way to the entrance hall.

"Pinto and Rose," he called. "May I have a moment of your time please?"

With two small pops the elves appeared before him.

"What can we do for you Head Master?" asked Rose.

"I will be leaving the school for a few hours," stated Harry. "If either of your charges is in need of assistance, please send word to Professor Snape immediately."

"Yes Head Master," replied both elves with a bow.

Harry grinned at the two elves and with a quick turn on the spot he apparated to the Ministry. After handing his wand over for inspection, Harry made his way to the office of the Minister of Magic.

Things had changed in the Ministry since the death of former Minster, Arthur Weasley. Albus went through such extremes with the security of people going in and out of the ministry. At any given time, one could see a patrol of Aurors circulating among the visitors. The procedure was to keep the Aurors alert to possible danger. Albus was implementing the same type of rounds here that he had with prefects and the Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts. At 175 years of age Albus was still a very powerful wizard. His mind was sheer intelligence. Harry was grateful for such a wonderful mentor. Were it not for Albus, Harry would have been lost so many times in the years. Every trial and such that Harry had gone through made him stronger, for the support of his old friend and former Head Master. It was still spread that Albus Dumbledore is the only man Voldemort ever feared. Harry knew this to be both true and slightly misleading. Voldemort did not actively seek out a fight with Albus, however during Harry's fifth year the two powerful wizards did battle right here in the Ministry of Magic. That was the first and only time Voldemort ever tried to possess Harry. The power of Harry's emotions kept Voldemort from attempting that again. For Harry possessed such an innocent and loving heart, that Voldemort could not possess him without sustaining damage to himself.

Harry finally made it to the door of the Minister. Knocking softly, Harry was asked to enter. Once more Harry wondered how Albus always knew who was on the other side of the door. Entering, Harry made his way over to the desk that Albus was standing behind. After clasping hands with the old wizard, Harry took the offered chair and sat.

Harry, I am sure you are wondering about the cryptic message that I sent to you," began Albus. "It seems that Peter was able to escape from prison last night."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry. "How did he manage that?"

"From the information that I have gathered," continued Albus. "It would seem that when his door was opened at feeding time, he changed into his Animagus form and escaped the prison. We have not been able to find him as of yet. I want to assure you that we are doing everything in our power to locate him. He is not an easy person to catch up to."

Harry stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the desk.

"What are we attempting to do to catch him?" he asked.

"Everything we can," answered Albus.

"Trust me Harry, we are doing everything in out power to catch him and keep him away from Voldemort. However it would not surprise me to learn that he is with his master already," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded his acceptance at this. If Albus said it was so then it must me so. Harry had no reason to doubt him. Turning he sat down in front of Albus.

"There is a way to see if he is there," said Harry. "I can always venture into Voldemort's mind and see. If you come to the castle this evening we can do this. It is time for me to make a trip into his thoughts anyway. This way I can see what he is up to and we can get information on Wormtail."

"That is an excellent suggestion Harry," said Dumbledore with a nod of his head. "I will come to the castle around 8:00 if that is ok with you. Also we can get Severus and Minerva to sit with us for this."

Harry nodded his agreement. He stood up and shook hands with Dumbledore once more and made his way out of the room. He made his way to the street. After looking around to make sure he would not be spotted Harry apparated back to Hogwarts. He walked to the transfiguration classroom. With a quick knock on the door, Harry entered the class. Minerva was a bit surprised to see Harry there, but she smiled and beckoned him over.

"Minerva," he began. "I need you to come to my office at 8:00 to meet with me and Albus this evening. There was a problem and Albus wants you and Severus to join in the meeting. I am also going to ask Hermione and Pomona to join us."

"Of course Harry," said Minerva. "I will be there."

With that Harry made his way out of the classroom and headed to the dungeons to give the news to Severus. Severus' reaction was the same as Minerva's. However he promised to be there at 8.

Harry made his way to Hermione's classroom. As he was about to enter he could here a second year giving Hermione a bit of attitude.

"That will be 10 points from Hufflepuff, Stebbins," said Hermione. "I am not going to tolerate cheek from you. I am no longer a student. I am a Professor in this school and you will treat me as such. If I hear one more word from you I will give you a detention."

Harry smiled as Stebbins lowered his head and mumbled and apology. Harry knocked on the door and entered.

"Hermione I need a quick word if you do not mind," said Harry.

Hermione nodded and walked over to him.

"Please meet me in my office at 8 this evening," said Harry.

She nodded her acceptance with a questioning look.

Harry smiled at her and left. He sent a house elf with the same message to Pomona. He did not feel like walking all the way down to the green houses. The elf appeared a few moments later and gave Harry her affirmation. When the elf disappeared with a small pop, Harry slapped himself on the forehead. He could just as easily apparated to the green house himself. He kept forgetting that he could do things here at Hogwarts that no one else could. With a glance at his watch Harry realized that lunch time was in 5 minutes. He entered the Great Hall and made his way to his place. Dobby appeared next to him and handed him a glass of juice. Harry accepted it with a smile. It never ceased to amaze him that this little elf took such great care of him. Five minutes later, the bell rang for end of lesson, and the students and staff started making their way into the Great Hall for lunch. After everyone was present and seated, Harry stood up.

"I have a small announcement to make," he said. "It seems that some students have a problem with Professor Granger being a Professor. Twice in as many days I have witnessed a student disrespecting her. From now on if a student disrespects her they will automatically serve a week's detention as well as the loss of house points. It is getting rather tiresome that some of you older students are not setting a better example of decorum and behavior to our younger students. For every student who disrespects a teacher in this school, they will serve their detention with Professor Snape, McGonagall, or myself. I promise you that they will not be pleasant detentions either."

With that being said, Harry sat down and the tables filled with food. Harry glanced over and he could see Hermione and Minerva with their heads together discussing what had happened and Harry's new idea about punishment. Harry did not like being so harsh with the students, but things were starting to get out of hand with the students disrespecting the staff. Finally, lunch was over and Harry filed into Hermione's class room to observe the rest of her classes that day. After his announcement at lunch no other student wanted to try the patience of the Head Master. This pleased Harry. The day wore on and finally dinner came. At a quarter till eight, Harry left the Great Hall with the Heads of House in tow. They made it to the entrance Hall just as Albus was approaching the great doors. Together, they made their way to Harry' office. Once inside, Harry gave his desk to Albus, who graciously accepted. Eyebrows lifted at this, but Albus was ready to get things underway.

"I am sure you are all wondering why we are gathered here, "he began. "It seems that Peter Pettigrew has escaped from prison."

The cries of outrage started up at once. Albus however, was ready for them.

"Let me assure you," he continued. "That we are doing everything in out power to recapture him. Once we do so he will be unable to transform into his Animagus form again. He will not be able to escape us again."

Nods went around the room.

"The other reason you are here," said Harry. "Is that I am going to probe the mind of Voldemort."

The shudders went around the room. Harry and Albus ignored this.

"With you all being here," he continued. "You will be able to hear what is going on. Albus and Severus have experience with guiding me back to myself, from these little journeys. This way I don't get trapped by Voldemort in my own mind."

Again the shudders went around. Again Harry and Albus ignored them. Albus conjured a small cot, and Harry laid on it. Severus and Albus each took a chair and placed it near Harry's head and sat. Both placed a comforting hand on each of Harry's shoulders. Softly Apollo started his song. This was the song that allowed Harry to focus his thoughts and go into the mind of the darkest wizard to ever have walked the planet. Harry always considered these journeys a form of astral projection. However, he knew he was not really leaving his body. He was just using the link that Voldemort himself established 16 years ago. With a small shudder Harry plunged into Voldemort's mind.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort. "I see you have made it back. The rat in you has found a way of making it back to my service. I congratulate you on your thinking. I would not have thought it possible that you possessed the brain power to pull off such a stunt."

"Thank you my Lord," whimpered Wormtail. "I got the idea from Black when he escaped Azkaban."

"Wormtail," laughed Voldemort. "I know you didn't come up with the idea all on your own. However, your honestly is admiral. You will be rewarded however. I have a special job for you to do that I will only trust to someone such as yourself. Your rodent abilities will serve you well in this endeavor. I need you to sneak into Hogwarts for me. There is something behind the green and silver door…."

Harry came to with a start. He glanced around at Hermione. They both registered the shock together. They had found that same green and silver door. Now Harry knew how to get into the room beyond. Parseltongue was how to open the door. The rest of the heads of house was confused about the door. Even Albus was giving Harry a questioning look.

I can not explain it to you all yet," said Harry. "I know where that door is. Hermione and I found it over the summer. I committed its location to memory. We can lead you all there."

Harry and the rest of the staff stood up. Harry wanted to get into that room quickly.

_Authors Note: OOOHHHH A cliff hanger. Time to come back for Chapter 4 and see what is behind the door. Thank you all for being patient with me. I am taking my time with typing this story. That way I do not burn myself out trying to come up with ideas and plots for the story. With twenty Chapters I have to fill it up somehow._


	4. The Secret Door

Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. Most Names mentioned are her property.

Note – Thanks to all, that have read this story so far. I have gone back over Guardian and I still found some mistakes. I am hopeful that there are few mistakes in this sequel. Also I went into Rowling's books and I am formatting conversations and sentence structure the same way that Rowling has hers. Therefore I am doing it with a more professional style. Also I noticed that I somehow changed the name of the phoenix that is Draco's bond bird. The name is Artemis. I also am working hard to give the correct spelling of teachers, Aurors, and spells. Thanks for your patience. Thanks again for reading.

**Chapter 4 – The Secret Door**

Harry got up from the cot and the rest of the staff stood with him. They had seen the stricken look on his face. Harry knew without a doubt what was hidden in that room. The question was; how did Riddle create the room. Furthermore, how did he acquire so many of the items that were hidden within? Albus and Severus both helped Harry steady himself. The alarm in both wizards' faces at the stricken look on Harry's face was evident to everyone else present.

"Severus," said Harry. "Send for Draco and Artemis please. The rest of you follow me."

As Severus sent a patronus to Draco asking for him and his phoenix to join them, the rest of the staff all rose and followed Harry out of his office. Within a few moments, a sleepy looking Draco with Artemis on his shoulder appeared in the entrance hall.

"What's going on Harry?" he asked.

"Just follow me and please stay alert," said Harry. "Albus we need to do a meld again. I want to strengthen the wards on the castle. Wormtail will be here shortly. This is one rodent I wish to capture for good."

With a nod Albus escorted the rest of the staff to the focal point of Harry's wards. Albus knew without looking that these were some powerful wards that Harry had erected around the school. The fact that certain people were recognized by these wards, made them more powerful than even Albus could have called up.

Harry walked to the spot and placed his hands carefully on the wall. He started quietly intoning the incantation to erect even more wards on the castle itself. The rest of the group watched in amazement as the castle responded to Harry's touch. Albus nodded to the rest of the group and he slowly drew them into the meld. Having melded with Minerva before, he knew her patterns. Hermione and Draco had done this before, so Albus sent the trickle of magic required to pull them in. Pomona and Severus stood for a moment wondering what to do, when all of a sudden they felt the equivalent of a magic knock on their shields. Looking around they saw the expressions on the faces of their comrades and immediately let the visitor in. When Albus had them all in the meld, he slowly sent the energy of the group to Harry. Harry carefully constructed the barrier around them and let the energy flow into his conjuration.

"Repellus intruders. Repellus Dark Mark. Repellus dark creature." 3 times Harry repeated this incantation. Slowly but steadily pulling on the energies of the others standing with him. Harry was careful this time to not pull so much that the others would collapse in the strain. What intrigued him the most was the feel of the two phoenixes. As Harry sent more energy into the spell, he could feel the two birds add their own power to the spell. Slowly Harry began to unravel the others from the meld. He started with Draco and Hermione. They being the youngest and least experienced, he felt their safety was a higher priority. Slowly he let Pomona and Severus out of the meld. He knew that they could withstand the longer amount of time in the magic. Last, he let Minerva and Albus out of the magical flow. Harry felt that the two phoenixes would let themselves out. It was with a soft flurry of feathers that the phoenixes left the meld. Without even wasting a thought, Harry ended the incantation. When they all looked around, they could see the flow of energy surrounding the castle. They stood there amazed at the flow of power that was circulating. Slowly Harry took a deep breath and turned to the others.

"We need to get to that secret door," he said.

The others all nodded and followed. Only Draco had a confused look on his face as he was the only one in the group that was not in Harry's office and therefore had never heard about the door. They made their way swiftly through the corridors to the third floor. Harry and Hermione led the way unerringly as they remembered where they were when the door came into view. As they approached the door, they could feel the wards on the castle give a twitch.

"Wormtail is here," said Harry.

Immediately Severus and Minerva departed to search for him. Pomona went to alert the other professors as to what was happening. Draco looked at Harry with a fierce look on his face.

"What is this door you are talking about?" he asked. "Also I thought that they caught Wormtail."

"During the summer," began Harry, "Hermione and I were walking together through this corridor when we spotted a green and silver door. Having wandered the halls since I was 11, I knew that this was something that I had not come upon before. Hermione and I could not get into the room beyond though. No spell we tried would open the door. At the time I had other things on my mind, or I would have thought to use parseltongue to open the door. Now that I have just come from the mind of Voldemort I know how to get into the room and I know what is inside. We should proceed there immediately. Oh and I forgot you do not know that Wormtail escaped the other day from prison. The ministry is trying to recapture him."

With that they set of for the door. Within a few moments, Harry and Hermione found the door. With a hiss and a click of his tongue, Harry commanded the door to open.

"You have to teach me to speak parseltongue," stated Draco.

The door opened and everyone present made their way into the room.

"Amazing," said Dumbledore. "I never knew that Tom had this kind of skill. Much less, him hiding this room from me in the way that he did. The amount of energy it must have cost him to shield this door and this room from being found by anyone. I wonder how he has been reinforcing the shields on it however. There must be a way into this castle that we do not know about. I think a thorough search of the castle would be prudent to find out how he has been getting in and out without notice. Having taught Tom I know is magic. This is not something that he would trust to anyone. His signature is all over this."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks at this thought. How was Voldemort getting into the castle? That was an interesting question indeed. With a murmur he lit the tip of his wand. The rest of the group did the same. When all the wands were lit they all gave a gasp. It was a nesting ground. What lay before them was nothing short of the deadliest miracle around. By this time Minerva, Severus, and Pomona had rejoined the group. With them were Remus and Hagrid. When they all entered the room and lit their wands as well, they too gave a gasp. Hundreds of eggs were in nests on the floor. Apollo and Artemis were thrilling nervously.

Albus and Remus approached an egg and bent to examine it. Albus looked over to Harry with the same expression on his face that Harry had when he came out of Voldemort's mind.

"Basilisk eggs," he stated with as much calm as he could. "These are not normal eggs though. There is something wrong with the embryos inside. They are magically altered. Seems Tom has been playing with the natural order of things again. It would appear that he no longer just wishes to rule the world. He now wants to play God."

With that statement the rest of the party looked dejected. Harry in particular looked furious. It was one thing to want power, but another to want to destroy innocent life. Albus stood and walked over to him. It was as if the older mage could read his thoughts.

"We can fix this Harry," he assured. "Everyone please use fire. We need to destroy these eggs."

Albus turned and sent a fireball at the nearest egg. With an exclamation of surprise, he ducked as the spell rebounded off the shell and flew right back at him.

"STOP!" he called as the others made to attempt to send the same spell.

"These eggs are spell protected," he said flatly. "Please give me a moment as I try to unravel what has been done here."

The others waited patiently as Dumbledore made a few wand movements and tried a few different means of destroying the eggs. Harry, who was standing next to the wall, leaned back and watched as the former headmaster worked. When he leaned against the wall, the warning came through to Harry immediately. It was as if the castle could feel what was going to happen.

"Everyone OUT," he suddenly yelled. "There is fixing to be a problem here."

The rest of the group did not doubt Harry in the least. They rushed out of the room. Harry stood in the doorway and watched. Slowly one of the eggs hatched. With a furious shriek, both phoenixes flew at the serpent and started to destroy it. Harry pulled out the wand of Slytherin and decided to try something small.

"STUPEFY," he called.

Slowly the second egg that had been starting to hatch stopped in mid hatch. It froze with just a moment to spare as the head of the serpent was starting to come out of the egg.

"Basic spells," he exclaimed. "Nothing at all difficult or advanced needs to be used. Voldemort did not think we would try something so first year. Let's try again. For now just stun them. Don't do anything else."

With that the group reentered the room and everyone started sending stunners at the eggs. When every egg was finally stunned and unable to finish hatching, Harry stood back for a moment and gave the situation a bit of thought.

He gave a small twitch of his wand and conjured a shovel. Walking over to the nearest egg, Harry brought the shovel down hard on the egg and it's hatching fiend. With a sickening crunch, the egg and embryo were smashed and destroyed. With a sigh he turned to the others.

"Well," he said. "If we can not destroy them with magic, we will just have to do it without magic. Hagrid, do not even think about stealing one of these eggs. I know exactly how many there are."

Hagrid blushed at this remark. Albus chuckled before turning to Harry.

"I would like to take one of these to the Ministry for observation and testing," he said.

Harry nodded his affirmation. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore created a sack. Hagrid picked up the egg with a longing look them placed it in the sack. Albus tied the sack to his belt and proceeded to conjure shovels for everyone. As each member grabbed his or her shovel, they set to work destroying the eggs. Harry could feel Wormtail still trying to get inside the castle. He knew that if they did not hurry, then he would succeed in getting around the wards. He motioned to Severus, and the two men stood to the side. Hermione and Draco were disgusted at the loss of life as were the others, but they knew it had to be done. These were the most dangerous things they could have found in the castle.

"Severus we have to find that entrance," said Harry. "Wormtail is attempting to get inside the castle. I'll ask you to summon the rest of the staff as well as the DA and SFG. They can help."

Severus gave a nod of his head and made his way into the castle. Harry went back to work destroying the serpents. Within a few more moments, the rest of the eggs were destroyed. They were all tired from the physical work, but they looked decidedly content that they were finished with such a disgusting task. They all left the room, where Harry waved his wands and cleaned everyone up. Each gave a smile of thanks and went to sit on the window boxes to catch their breath.

"Gwen, Randal, Dinky," Harry called.

With a few small pops the three house elves appeared. Dobby and Winky appeared as well even though they were not called.

"What can we do for you Head Master?" asked Gwen.

"I need you to gather a dozen elves and clean this room," said Harry. "Hagrid when they are done, I need you to put Fluffy in this room. He ought to deter Voldemort for a bit. I do not want a student wandering into this room by mistake."

The elves and Hagrid all agreed. Hagrid left to go get Fluffy as nine more pops announced the arrival of the house elves. Harry watched the shocked expressions on their faces before they began to work.

"It was a necessary thing for us to do," said Harry.

"We is not knowing that these foul monsters were here Master," said Gwen. "For that we is sorry."

"This was NOT your fault," said Harry. "Even Albus did not know this was here. However we need to make sure that there are no more like this anywhere. When you are done here get the elves to search every section of the castle. There is also a secret entrance in this castle that we have been unable to locate."

Gwen looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We will get right on it as soon as we is finished here," she said.

"Thanks Gwen," said Harry. "Dobby I need you and Winky to make p a room for the Minister. He will be staying the night in the castle. I am sure it will be a long night."

"We is going to get right on it Harry," said Dobby.

As the house elves disapparated, Harry registered the fact that Dobby had finally called him Harry. Not Master. Not Harry Potter Sir. Just, Harry. He gave a smile at this. Finally the elves were starting to relax and consider themselves a part of his family. By this time Severus and the rest of the staff had assembled. Shortly there after, the DA and the SFG were there.

"Lets all go down to the Great Hall," said Harry. "We have some work to do."

With that everyone made their way downstairs to the Great Hall. As everyone entered, other house elves brought out light refreshments for them. Thanking the elves for their thoughtfulness, Harry started the discussion.

"There is a secret passage in this castle that we did not know about," he began. "We need to find it. Therefore I am enforcing the following. All prefects that are making their rounds will be escorted with at least one member of the SFG or DA. By now, most if not all the prefects are part of one or the other of those groups, but I need the security of the castle tightened. Next, those that are not on duty will take turns to search the floors and such for a secret passage that is somewhere on the premises. Somewhere in this castle there is a way that Voldemort is getting into our school. We need to find it. I want every where checked. I even want the green houses searched. I want all the teachers to pick a team and we will give it 2 hours this evening to search. If we do not find it this evening we will work on our free periods and search the castle. It is important that we find this secret passage. The team that will accompany me will be searching for Wormtail who is on the grounds at this moment trying to get in. We have just finished destroying some of Voldemort's pets. Now we want his spy caught so that he can not report back to him any time soon. With that being said, Ginny, Luna, and Draco, please come with me. The rest of you go with any professor that calls your name."

Harry got up and the 3 students made their way to his side. Harry led them out onto the grounds. Hagrid was walking up the way with Fluffy. As none of the other students present had ever seen the dog, they all stopped with wonder on their faces. Each wondered about the three headed dog.

As they made their way to the grounds, Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder. Apollo made a welcoming noise that Hedwig returned. Looking at his owl, Harry had a sudden thought.

"Hedwig," said Harry. "Girl I need you to get the rest of the school owls to help us search for a rat that isn't a rat. Can you do that for me?"

Hedwig hooted a reply, nipped his ear affectionately and flew off into the sky in the direction of the Owlery. Harry watched her go with affection. Harry turned to Draco and looked at Artemis who was perched on Draco's shoulder.

"Artemis," he said. "I need you and Apollo to scout out the forbidden forest. We need to know if anyone is trying to get in that way as well."

Both phoenixes flew into the sky and headed towards the forest. About an hour later, Hedwig came back with a squirming rodent in her claws. Harry quickly stunned the rat and put him into a cage that would prevent him from transforming. Harry had no problem what so ever in identifying the rodent in the cage. This was the one person who caused Harry to lose his parents at such an early age.

"Thanks Hedwig," said Harry. "That was quick."

Hedwig hooted happily.

Harry was standing there with a surprised look on his face at the swiftness of his owl, when Hermione's silver otter Patronus appeared.

"Harry," it said in Hermione's voice. "Come quick to the Room of Requirement. We've found it."

Author's Note: I am getting good at these cliff hangers. I will stop this chapter here as I want to cover the passage in the next chapter.


	5. The Passage that was Unknown

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and the affiliates belong to JK Rowling. Unknown names are just fillers for the story.

Note – Thank you all for the wonderful feedback that I am getting with this sequel. Many who found problems I was having with Guardian have told me that I have improved a lot with Head Master. Thanks for the advice and help.

**Chapter 5 – The Passage that was Unknown**

Harry, Draco, Luna, and Ginny rushed to the seventh floor. Having spent most of their time in the Room of requirement when Umbridge was a professor, they had no trouble what so ever in getting there at top speed. As they approached the door, Hermione was standing there with an awed look on her face. The rest of the professors as well as Albus were approaching from different parts of the castle. They all gathered around the door. Some of the professors looked shocked at seeing the door. It was after all, not common knowledge that it even existed. Hermione opened the door and beckoned everyone in side. Upon entering she led them to a door that was not present when the DA was in the Room of Requirement training. Harry took in his surroundings and quickly formatted his plans.

"Ok,' said Harry. "This is what we will do. Albus, Severus, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco and I will go through the door and find out where it leads. Pomona, Minerva, Sybil, Hagrid, and the rest of the SFG will stay here and guard the door. I want the rest of the professors as well as the DA and all remaining prefects and Head Boys and Girls to patrol the corridors. Neville I want you to get one person from each house and get all students to the great hall. From there set up a watch over the students. Some of you professors can assist him in that. Are we all agreed?"

There were nods all around and professors and students alike all made their way to do what Harry asked of them. They all knew that if Harry was going to do something then the student body as well as the school needed to be defended.

"Alright then," said Harry. "Wands out I think. Please do not get separated from the group. Stick together until we can figure out where this door goes."

Albus paused for a moment long enough to send a patronus to the Ministry of Magic summoning Aurors to the castle to help defend it in case it was attacked while they were gone. Once he was done, he and the group proceeded carefully.

Hermione was the one to open the door. Albus and Harry stepped through first. They did this to make sure that they were the first ones to deal with trouble or unwanted persons before they got to their destination. The tunnel was long and dark. As each member of the party entered the tunnel they lit their wands. Dumbledore gave his wand a twirl and sent the light ahead of them by about ten feet. The tunnel seemed long, and traveled little. Apparently Voldemort did not come to the castle that often to check on his pets. There were however lots of rodent footprints in the dirt on the floor. This told them that Wormtail was the one that came into the castle more than Voldemort. With this bit of information, Harry and Albus led the group further down the tunnel. Hermione and Severus brought up the rear. After a few moments they could here the dragging of limbs as they encountered the inferi. Albus and Harry both sent streams of fire down the tunnel to incinerate the corpses. Apparently Voldemort did not want others in this tunnel if he could help it. After defeating the inferi, the group made their way cautiously down the tunnel. Within a few more feet, Harry was lifted upside down and hanging in the air in what seemed like a plastic bubble. Quickly Remus and Albus cast the counter charm that set Harry back on his feet. Giving them a grateful smile, Harry stood up and he began to move further down the tunnel. The next trap was the one Albus got caught in. As he stepped in a portion of the floor, a hole opened beneath his feet. Hermione quickly muttered "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" and Albus slowly rose back to a place where the others could grab him and get him back on solid ground. After this episode Albus called a halt to the progress of the group. Three times they had either been ambushed, or almost had an accident. He started muttering charms and incantations. The rest of the group realizing what he was doing joined in. IN a matter of moments four more traps were discovered and the appropriate actions were taken to alleviate the threat.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, Harry saw another door that looked identical to the one from Hogwarts. They listened carefully for sound from the other side.

"Gather round," whispered Harry.

When everyone had approached the door he waved his wand in an oval pattern and put a disillusionment charm on everyone. When he was done, he gestured to Albus to open the door. Albus did so carefully. He did not want to alert anyone or anything on the other side of the door to his presence. When he finally had the door opened he looked around swiftly to get his bearings. When he saw no one he gestured everyone inside. When they all entered the room, each extinguished their wands. There was no need for the light. It looked as if they entered into an office. With quiet steps, Harry and Albus approached the office door and opened it. Their shock was evident on their faces. The others look questioningly at the other two and entered the hallway outside the door. As the party entered the hallway, Harry pointed at the name plate on the door. Gasps soon filled the air as they all read the name "_Delores Umbridge_".

"I knew she was a death eater," exclaimed Ron.

"Control yourself, Mr. Weasley," said Albus in a voice that slightly shook with anger. "As of yet we have no proof. However, we will get to the bottom of this soon enough."

Harry quickly muttered the countercharm for everyone to become visible again. There was no need for invisibility. They were in the Ministry of Magic. Here is where Dumbledore ruled. With that finished, Albus led the group to the Auror Office. There were still a couple dozen Aurors in there. Dumbledore made his way to Alastor Moody. Moody had come out of retirement to work as the Head Auror. Dumbledore bent over and whispered something into Moody's ear. With an outraged expression, Moody got up and motioned for about 10 Aurors to join him. Once gathered Dumbledore made a portkey and the group left. Within a few moments, they returned with a severely outraged Delores Umbridge.

"What is the meaning of this?" she screamed. "How dare you drag me out of my house and bring me here when I have done nothing wrong."

She looked around and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"You," she breathed. "What is the meaning of this Minister? Why am I being apprehended in such a manner?"

Albus nodded to a couple of Aurors who each took their place on either side of Delores.

"Madam Umbridge," he began. "It has come to my attention that you are not playing on the side of the law. You have allowed Death Eaters into the ministry. Also we have proof that you have let those same death eaters into Hogwarts. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I do not know what you are talking about Minister," she said. "I would never allow death eaters to come into the ministry much less allow them access to Hogwarts. I am afraid I do not understand what you are implying."

She tried her little girl laugh, but failed miserably. Sweat could be seen on her brow. She was also looking around as if looking for a means of escape. At a nod from Albus, Moody confiscated her wand.

"I am afraid that the evidence is against you Delores," said Albus. "Please follow us to your office and I will show you the proof of my allegations against you. Scrimgeour, would you please escort the remaining Aurors to the office of Madam Umbridge. I am going to need you all as witnesses of what I am saying. This way it can not be said that it is my word against hers."

Scrimgeour nodded his affirmation and began rounding up the Aurors into a tight functioning group. When he was done, Albus turned and he and Harry led the groups back to the office of Umbridge. When they entered the room, the door was no where to be seen.

"See," said Delores. "I told you that this was inaccurate Minister. I demand that you release me at once. I will be protesting a formal complaint against you."

Albus looked sharply at her and she fell silent.

"Harry, if you would be so kind as to open the door," stated Dumbledore.

Harry walked up to the wall they had entered and knocked on it. He wanted to make sure that the others could see that he was not performing magic. This was so that no one could accuse him of creating the door himself. He rapped on the door three times. Slowly it opened to reveal Draco and Luna standing there.

"You have no proof that I created this," began Delores. "For all we know you could have put this here and tried to plant evidence against me. You have never liked me since I was almost Head Mistress of Hogwarts. Ever since then you have had it out for me Albus Dumbledore."

She turned to the gathered Aurors and pointed her finger at Albus.

"I demand that you arrest him on grounds of fraud and having me abducted from my house," she screamed. "This is an outrage. I have served the Ministry faithfully for years. Cornelius never accused me of such nonsense. I do not understand why you would Albus Dumbledore."

Albus finally had enough and his tempter came to the forefront. While he never raised his voice, the energy could be felt rolling off of him in waves. Everyone around them could feel the anger pouring off of him.

"If you are such and innocent individual Delores," he said. "Then you would not mind admitting your innocence under the influence of Veritaserum. If you are innocent then I will make a full public apology to you. Also if you are found innocent I will give you a promotion and move you to a better office. However, if you are found guilty I will arrange a trial and you will be sent to Azkaban. If you refuse the Veritaserum, then you will be held until your trial and you will have no choice but to do so for your trial. As to what you have done for the Cornelius I am sure I can find a dozen more laws that you have broken. Need I remind you that it was YOU who sent the Dementors to attack Harry Potter? Need I also remind you that it was you who that tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry? It was the quick thinking of Professor Granger that saved Harry from that. So what will it be Delores? Will you cooperate or do I have to have you arrested and add more charges to your already growing list?"

"You can not make me take Veritaserum," she said. "It is against the law to force someone to take it. You would not want to get yourself into further trouble now would you Albus?"

Delores was still trying to make her case against Albus. Harry was tempted to use the silencing charm on her. However he did not want to interfere with the law.

"On the contrary Delores," replied Albus. "Under the law I have full right to use Veritaserum on you if you are suspected of illegal activities which possibly involves Voldemort. Now I suggest you cooperate or you will just hurt your own case. As it stands now, your refusal is leading us to believe that you have something to hide. If you continue to refuse you will be placed into the holding cell and a trial will be set up. At the trial you will have no choice in the matter. You WILL have to take the potion. The choice is yours Delores. Speak quickly."

"No," she said. "I will not subject myself to this unfair brutality. You have no right and no proof of these ridiculous allegations. You can not hold me."

"Actually Madam Umbridge," began Scrimgeour. "We can. You are now under arrest for the suspicion of dark activities. You will be placed in a holding cell until your trial. From there a jury of your peers will decide if you are guilty or not. There are 2 dozen witnesses here, as well as the Head Master and Staff from Hogwarts, which will testify to the whereabouts of this door. If I am not mistaken, from there you will be forced to take Veritaserum, whether you want to or not."

With a wave of his hand he indicated that Delores be placed under arrest. The Aurors immediately conjured manacles for her wrists and she was led away still professing her innocence.

Harry looked over at Albus. The old wizard gave him a warm smile.

"Harry," he began. "This means that each of you may have to attend the trial of Delores. I apologize for the inconvenience of this, but it is necessary. For the time being I think we can just have you, Miss Granger, and Severus testify. If we need the rest of the party to do so we will contact you. I will actually try and see if the jury will believe testimony from me and the Aurors present rather than disturb you at all. Also I will have this door under close observation and guarded heavily until the trial is over. I will see to it myself that the charms and such are placed by my hand so that Voldemort can not have access to this door or the entrance to Hogwarts again. Once the trial is over I will personally see to it that the tunnel and the door leading to Hogwarts is destroyed permanently."

"That would be great Albus," replied Harry. "The last thing I need right now is Voldemort having free reign to get into my school."

Albus nodded his agreement. He also smiled at Harry's usage of the words _my school_.

"I suggest that you all head back now," he said. "I will send an owl to you if I need you or anyone else for the trial."

Harry nodded his affirmation and headed back into the tunnel. The rest of the Hogwarts group followed him. As they entered the tunnel and lit their wands, they could hear Albus saying his incantations. With a bright light the door shifted and seemed to move. When Harry went back to the door he could not approach it. Nodding his relief, he turned and began walking back down the tunnel and made his way back to the castle.

Once they all returned safely to the castle, they were set upon by the waiting staff and students that were eager to hear what happened. Briefly Harry told them what had transpired on the other side of the tunnel. Gasps and shocks of outrage could be heard from those present.

"I need the heads of house to set up notices that anyone caught using the Room of Requirement will face detention and possible suspension from the school. From this point on we will not allow the student body to use the room without express permission from me personally," said Harry.

Severus, Hermione, Pomona, and Minerva all nodded their heads in agreement. From there Harry sent the students to their dorms and he and a couple of the other teachers made the rounds of the castles. After he was satisfied that the castle was safe he made his way to his office where Peter Pettigrew who was still in his rat form and in the enchanted cage was sitting on his desk.

"Dobby," he called.

"Yes Harry Potter?" asked the elf.

"I need you to take this to Albus for me if you would," he said. "Please make sure that nothing happens to this cage. We do not want this rodent to escape again."

"I is getting right on it," said Dobby.

With a small pop the elf disappeared. Within a few moments, Dobby reappeared.

"Harry Potter, I is handing the cage with the rat directly into the hands of the Minister," he said.

Harry walked over to the elf and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dobby," he said.

With a smile the elf went back upstairs to Harry's library where it was obvious he was working before Harry called him. With a yawn and a stretch, Harry made his way to his bed. He laid down and was asleep immediately. Dobby gave Harry a smile and made his way to his new room. He enjoyed being able to sleep in a small room off of Harry's chambers. He hoped for Harry's sake that tomorrow would be an easier day for him. He loved Harry with every ounce of being his little body had. He did not like to see Harry so overworked or tired. He would make sure that Harry at least got enough to eat. Since becoming Head Master, Harry was eating three meals a day and he no longer looked so malnourished. The elf also noticed that Harry was no longer having nightmares. Those stopped when Harry had him set up quarters next to his chambers. Dobby wondered briefly what Harry would say if he asked to marry Winky. With that thought in his head the elf retired to his rooms to rest.

Authors Note: How was that for a plot and a twist? Please give me some feed back. I could use the information. Thank you all so much for reading. I hope that I am not losing anyone's interest. Also I am enjoying the special bond that Harry has with Winky and Dobby. I will work on a nice little elf wedding for them. However I am not sure how to quite put that to paper yet. Input on that would be awesome. Thanks for again reading folks.


	6. The Aftermath, Argus Gets Fired

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling. This is purely fan fiction. I will not be selling this story to anyone. You know the usual blah blah blah.

Note – I have received some wonderful reviews about Head Master. I wish to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me in this story. It means the world to me that you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Chapter 6 – The Aftermath, Argus gets Fired**

Within a weeks time Harry and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts had fallen back into their usual routine. Time seemed to flow in the castle. Before Harry knew it, the holidays were fast approaching. With Hufflepuff in the lead so far for the quidditch cup, Harry was thrilled with the prospect of a house other than Gryffindor or Slytherin winning. However that was a long time in coming. The students were all getting ready for the upcoming holidays. Plans were being made and the staff could be seen getting the castle ready. Harry was content with the way things were going. He knew that Ginny and Ron would be going to the orphanage to be with their mother for the holidays. Hermione would be going home to spend time with her parents. Harry and Albus had set up the floo network to include Hermione's parent's fire. This way she did not have to worry about a form of transportation. Apollo and Artemis had their first burning day. Draco who had never experienced it before ran to Harry in a panic. When Harry explained that it was a necessary thing for them to do so, the blond Slytherin relaxed. Harry had spoken with Albus regarding the trial of Delores. The trial was set for January second. That would be plenty of time to get everything in order at the school before the trial took place. Albus had informed Harry that his presence would be required at the trial. It was also stated that Severus and Remus would also be required to attend. As of yet however, they were not needed to testify. As the days approached, Harry saw a change in two of his closest people in the world. He could feel a difference in the way Hermione and Ron looked at each other. However when he looked around, they were not the only ones to been seen staring at each other from a distance. It seemed that Dobby had the same expression on his face that Ron did when looking at Hermione. It could also be noted that Winky blushed every time she looked at Dobby. Harry made a mental note to ask Albus what the policy was for house elves marrying one another.

Finally the day came when those students that were not staying at Hogwarts for the holiday departed. When the majority had left, Harry noted that there were only about 10 students left in the school for the holiday. Therefore he arranged the Great Hall with one table rather than the students sitting apart from the staff. Harry had made a special trip into Diagon Alley and purchased a gift for each and every student in the school. The shop keep was delighted by the business. Harry held the gifts aside so that those that were remaining behind would get theirs on Christmas morning. When the other students returned there would be a gift waiting for them. As money was not an issue for Harry he delighted in doing small things for the students and staff alike. He also made sure that all the house elves received something special as well. When the holiday finally arrived, it was noted that Harry had spent close to 250 thousand galleons on presents. Harry had enjoyed getting the gifts. For each student he got them each a small statue of their house emblem in their respected stones. For each staff member he bought them a new set of robes. For Severus, Harry got him a new potions kit complete with basilisk venom. For Minerva, Harry got her a new and remodeled suite of rooms. For Draco, Harry had the remaining elves at Malfoy Manor come to work for the blond here at the castle. He even bought Draco a new gold perch for Artemis. For the house elves Harry bought them each a new quilt for their beds with their name and the Hogwarts crest embroidered on it. For Petunia and Dudley, Harry bought them each a ring that had the Evan's Coat of Arms engraved in it. For Albus Harry had gotten him some new gadgets for his office. For Molly he bought her a new diamond necklace.

He enjoyed watching as each person opened their gifts and was delighted by the object inside. Tears were shed by the women and the men blushed slightly. All in all everyone had a great day. The house elves made a delicious Christmas feast. Staff and students could be seen chatting happily with one another. After the meal the students made their way back to their dorms. Harry apparated to his office and watched to make sure each student got their safely. He had been watching the marauders map nightly for a few hours to make sure that there were no trespassers on the property. So far nothing out of the ordinary happened. Harry began to wonder what Voldemort was doing. Harry knew that the only way to find out was to enter his mind through the link that they shared. With that thought Harry made his way to the dungeons. He knocked on Severus' door and waited patiently for him to open it. When he was granted access to the room, he was not all that surprised to see Draco sitting there. Many a time he would see the two potions professors talking and working together. He even, from time to time saw Hermione with them. Harry wondered briefly what the three were working on. As Severus loved potions and Draco and Hermione were the best in their fields, Harry suspected they were working on something.

"Severus,' he said. "I want to make a trip into Voldemort's mind. I would like to see what he is up to. Would you and Draco help me with that please?"

"I was wondering when you would ask," replied Severus. "It has been some time since you last ventured into the Dark Lord's thoughts. To answer your question, yes we would be willing to help. I am assuming that there is no time like the present?"

"That is what I was thinking," he replied. "That is unless you guys have something else planned for this evening."

"Not at all," replied Severus. "We were just going over some potions notes anyway."

With a wave of his wand, Severus conjured a small cot for Harry to lie on. When Harry was comfortable, Severus and Draco each took their position near Harry's head. They knew that if something went wrong one of them would need to be there to keep Harry from doing damage to himself. When all was ready, Draco gave a nod to Artemis. The phoenix slowly started to sing the meditation song. Having worked with Harry before in this manner both Draco and the phoenix knew what was expected of them. Slowly Harry relaxed and let his mind drift through the link. When he got there he was a bit surprised at where he was located. It was not a place Voldemort had visited that much anymore. Harry saw Voldemort pacing back and forth in front of the hearth. He was muttering to himself about the lack of devotion of some members of his circle. Harry took a closer look and saw that Voldemort looked a bit aged. In his thoughts Harry guessed that the destruction of his horcruxes had done this to him. Suddenly there was someone knocking on the door to the room. Harry waited tensely to see who it would be. Slowly the door opened and an elderly man hobbled in. Harry could not really tell who it was, as the man had a cloak over his head. All his facial features were hidden. However there was something familiar about the walk. Harry could not put his finger on what it was.

"What is happening?" asked Voldemort. "Where is Wormtail and why has he not reported to me yet. I need to know about the eggs. I need to know if they have hatched yet or not."

"My Lord," said the man. "Wormtail was captured and the eggs have been destroyed. As a squib there was nothing I could do to stop the Mudblood lover and the half breed from destroying them."

"WHAT," shrieked Voldemort? "They have destroyed years of work. That old muggle loving fool has arrested Umbridge and has made it impossible for me to gain access to the door that would allow me entry into the school. Now I have lost Wormtail as well. While he was not the best employee I had, he was loyal. Go back to the school Argus. I will call you if I need you. Keep an eye on Potter. I want to know what he is up to at all times. Now go!"

Slowly Argus shuffled out of the room and into the night. Voldemort continued to pace for a few moments before he turned on the spot and disapparated.

Harry sat up in a fury.

"That TRAITOR," he snarled. "He is in so much trouble that he will be long dead before he ever gets out of it."

"Harry," stated Severus. "Please calm down and tell us what you saw."

Harry took a deep breath and continued a little more calmly.

"Filch is in league with Voldemort," he said. "Apparently he left the castle and somehow got to Voldemort. Now Voldemort knows that Wormtail has been captured and that the eggs have been destroyed. I want him arrested and out of this castle by sunrise. I also found out where Voldemort has been hiding. He is at the old Riddle Manor."

Severus made a gesture and Draco handed Harry a glass of meade. Harry thanked him and sat down and sipped his drink. Severus in the meantime walked over to his fireplace.

"Albus," he called. "Your presence here is required. Please bring a couple of Aurors with you as well. We have a situation here at the castle that requires your attention. Harry will remove the wards on the dungeon for you and the Aurors to come directly to my private rooms."

"Very well Severus," came the reply. "We will be there shortly."

Severus gave Harry a nod. Harry stood up and lifted his hands to the ceiling. Slowly he brought them down in and odd gesture. Being the heir and the Head Master he was the only one who could do this. When he was done there were three small pops and Albus, Scrimgeour, and Moody apparated into the room. Quickly Harry filled Albus and the Aurors in on what he had just witnessed.

"Apparently," stated Harry. "You don't have to have the dark mark any longer to be in the employ of Voldemort. Either that or you can't brand a squib. Also I would keep an eye out on the old Riddle Manor if I were you. That is where all of this took place."

"I think," said Albus. "I think that Voldemort has caught on to the fact that you have wards on the castle to recognize the dark mark. He now is sending his servants to the castle that are not branded so that you do not know who is in his employ and who isn't."

"That makes sense," said Harry.

"Let us go and apprehend Argus," said Albus. "We shall also post Aurors around the old Riddle Manor to see if we spot Tom."

With that they all stood up and made their way to the entrance of the school. When Argus wheezed his way into the foyer, He was grabbed by the two Aurors.

"Argus Filch," began Moody. "You are hereby under arrest for the crimes of being in league with the Dark Lord. You have been seen in the presence of the Dark Lord passing on information about the Ministry and the school."

"You will all pay," said Argus. "You and the old fool, as well as the Potter brat, and all the other brats in this school. I hate all of you. The Dark Lord will destroy you all."

"Get him out of my sight," said Harry. "Albus I will provide you with the memory so that you can use it in the trial."

Reaching into his robe, Harry withdrew his wand. He placed the tip to his temple and pulled away a long silvery thread. He placed it into the bottle Albus had conjured and Albus sealed it. Placing the bottle in his pocket, Albus assured Harry that this would be all they needed.

"You will now need a new caretaker," said Albus. "I can hire one for you if you like."

"Thank you Albus," said Harry. "I have someone in mind for the job. If however he refuses, then I would like for you to ask Mrs. Figg if she would like the post."

"That is who I was thinking of Harry," said Albus. "Just let me know if your other person declines."

With a nod of his head, Albus and the Aurors with Filch in custody left the castle and made their way to the gates. With a turn, they all disapparated. Harry gave a small smile to Severus and Draco, and then he too turned on the spot and disapparated.

Harry apparated directly onto the front steps of the orphanage. With a somewhat calmer hand, Harry knocked on the door. Within moments, he was met by Petunia.

"Harry," she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise. Please come in. What can we do for you?"

"Hello Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "You are looking well. I came here to talk with Dudley. I have a job proposition for him. Now that he is of age we can give him a decent paying salary as well."

"Dudley is in the den," Petunia replied. "Come in please."

"Hey Harry," said Dudley. "I overheard part of what you were saying. What job are you talking about?"

"Well my old caretaker Argus Filch has just been fired. I need a new caretaker for the castle. The pay is 200 galleons a week plus room and board. Mainly you would be helping the staff and house elves around the castle with keeping up with the halls and entry way of the castle. You would also be in charge of helping with detentions and a few other things. If you are interested, I would like to offer you the position. If not then I will understand."

"Harry I would love to," said Dudley. "However they need me here at the orphanage to help out on the grounds here. Plus being here I can stay near mom. I am sorry Harry, but I am going to have to turn you down at this time."

"I totally understand," said Harry. "I also respect your decision. I will just offer the job to Mrs. Figg."

"Thanks for understanding Harry," said Dudley. "Wait Mrs. Figg? You mean that batty old lady with all those cats?"

Harry nodded then continued with what he was going to say.

"No problem Dud," said Harry. "I have to return to the castle now and write a letter. No need to show me out."

With a small pop, Harry disapparated. Within seconds he was back in his office. He sat at his desk and wrote the invitation to Mrs. Figg. Giving the note to Hedwig, he bade her swift journey and made his way to his bed. Sleep was long over due for Harry.

The next morning Harry woke with a start. Looking around he saw immediately what had woke him up.

"Hello Hedwig," he said.

She hooted her welcome and stuck out her leg for Harry to get his letter.

Taking the note from her, Harry gave her a treat and walked down to his desk to read the reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would be honored to work for you at Hogwarts. I can be there in two days. It will take me that long to get my things packed and my cats gathered. I will need a portkey however. I would appreciate it if you sent me one. Thank you again for the job._

_Arabella Figg_

With that being done, Harry quickly created the portkey and sent it with Hedwig. She hooted and flew off immediately.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he sat in his chair he noticed once more the looks that Dobby and Winky gave to one another. With a nod at Minerva, he quietly pointed at the two elves. She looked over and then gave Harry a smile that told Harry what he suspected all along. The two elves loved one another. As they were the favorites of the school, Harry decided that it was time to help them plan for their wedding.

"Minerva," Harry whispered. "I think it is time for a wedding here at Hogwarts. Don't you?"

I agree with you Harry," she replied. "I would be happy to assist you in that project."

Harry nodded his thanks and began to eat his breakfast. He kept a close observation of the two elves. Yes it was time for these two beloved elves to tie the knot.

Author's Note: I was going to do the wedding in this Chapter, but I decided to just do a filler. The next chapter will deal with the trial of Delores and Argus. Thanks once more for your continued support.


	7. The Trial of Delores Jane Umbridge

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling. I am not attempting to publish. Just merely writing fan fiction. In this Chapter there will be an insert from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

Note – It was brought to my attention that I am being to formal in my conversations. For this I apologize. However, even in Rowling's books conversation with Dumbledore always sounded formal. Once again I apologize for the decorum of the style. I do have to say that I feel I am doing better with this story than I did with _Guardian of Hogwarts_. Thanks, to all my fans. I also want to thank the person that called it to my attention. Once again I apologize for my typos. I thought that I had caught them all, but I must have missed some. For those who are enjoying the story so far, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 7 – The Trial of Delores Jane Umbridge**

The days went by swiftly for Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. The students were as lively as one could imagine. Harry was especially proud of the students who had finally come around and accepted both Hermione and Draco as teachers in the school. Hermione was looking a lot less ragged now that the students were cooperating. Harry was sitting at his desk going over a few reports of some minor misdeeds of students when there was a tap on the window. Harry looked over and immediately recognized his beloved, snowy owl, Hedwig. He immediately got up and opened the window to let her in. She settled on his desk and waited patiently as he untied the letter attached to her leg. He gave her an owl treat and she hooted happily as she flew to her perch near the window that was nearest the picture of Albus. He sat happily and watched her for a moment and then opened his letter with a tap of his wand.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is to inform you that you are required to be here at the Ministry of Magic at 10:00 am. Please inform Severus and Remus that their presence is also required. However you will be the main one to testify. Also due to other allegations that were made at the time, Professor Granger is in fact needed here at the Ministry for the trial. I thank you for your cooperation in this matter._

_With kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry rolled the letter back up and apparated to the dungeons. He would speak with Severus first. When he knocked on the door, there was a curt answer from the other side. Harry assumed that a student was feeling the displeasure of Severus at that moment. When Harry entered, Severus looked over and quickly gave him a warm smile. Harry once again marveled at the friendship that he had with the potions master.

"Pardon the intrusion Professor," said Harry. "However I have something important to tell you. Could I please have just a moment of your time?"

"Of course Head Master," said Severus.

Harry looked around at the stricken face of Neville and the melted cauldron in front of him. At once Harry knew the reason for Severus' displeasure. Even the new and friendly Severus had his limits when it came to students not following the directions in potion brewing.

"I received a letter today from Albus," said Harry. "We are to report to the ministry of magic at 10 in the morning."

"I will be ready Harry," said Severus. "I do not wish to rush you, but I need to get back inside. That potion has probably eaten through the table by now."

Harry gave a nod and a chuckle and apparated to Hermione's door. Harry knocked on the door. Hermione came forward red faced and angry. Harry took a step back in confusion. When he looked inside, he saw an immobile Terry Boot.

"Harry I want him out of my class permanently," raged Hermione. "I am so sick of his attitude. He jinxed me as I was reprimanding him for talking to another student while I was teaching."

"Not a problem," said Harry carefully. "I will take care of it at once. However I need you to be ready to leave at 10 tomorrow morning. We have to go to the Ministry for Umbridge's trial. So cancel your morning class."

Hermione looked stricken for a moment.

"I did not think that I had to be there at all," she said.

"Well the allegations of her almost using the Cruciatus Curse on me in our 5th year might have something to do with it," said Harry.

He pulled out the letter from Albus and handed it to her. She quickly scanned the parchment and handed it back to him with a nod.

"No problem Harry," she said. "I will leave a note on the door. As far as him, I have taken points, gave detentions, and he is just not understanding."

"Leave him to me," he replied. "I will take care of it. I promised you I would make sure you were alright and I meant it. Now breathe and go back to your class. I will take him with me now."

Harry quickly cast the countercharm. Terry Boot fell to the floor in a heap. Harry grabbed him by the collar of his robe and marched him forcibly to his next location. Harry made his way to the transfiguration department. Knocking on the open door, Minerva looked up and waved him in. Harry pointed to a chair near her desk and bade Terry to sit in it.

"Minerva," Harry began. "Tomorrow Severus, Remus, Hermione, and I have to go to the Ministry of Magic for Umbridge's trial. I will need you to keep and eye on the school for me while we are gone."

She nodded her head.

"What is going on with him?" she asked pointing at Terry Boot.

"Well, when I got to Hermione's door and knocked, she came out in a rage," he explained. "Apparently while she was teaching class, Mr. Boot here decided to no longer pay attention and start another conversation while she was teaching. When she went to discipline him, he jinxed her. I am thankful that it was nothing serious and nothing that she could not handle herself. However, she is adamant that she wants him out of her classes for good."

"Would you like me to deal with him?" Minerva asked angrily. She shot a glare that Harry knew well having been on the other side of it more than once.

"Yes please," said Harry. "I am also going to ask that he serve detention for the remainder of the year. Both at his regularly scheduled time in charms as well as after all other classes are done.

Tuning he gave a glare to Terry.

"You will serve your detentions with Professor McGonagall.," he instructed angrily. "You will also not be passing your N.E.W.T. in charms. I will be informing the committee of your actions. I have no doubt that they will agree with me. As you will be missing half the year, you would more than likely fail them anyway."

"You can't do that, claimed Terry Boot. "That isn't fair."

"Oh no?" countered Harry. "What isn't fair, is you disrupting Professor Granger's classes. What isn't fair, is you jinxing her when she was trying to reprimand you. What isn't fair, is that once again I am forced to come to the aid of a professor in this school because of people like you. You are actually lucky not to be expelled."

Terry shook his head in mute appeal. When he didn't get sympathy from either teacher or Head Master, he hung his head in shame.

"Furthermore," continued Harry. "You will write a 1000 word essay of apology to Professor Granger on top of the detentions you will be receiving from Professor McGonagall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," said Terry.

Harry turned to Minerva.

"He is all yours Professor," he said.

With a curt nod of her head, Harry turned and walked out the door. As he was leaving Harry could hear Minerva giving Terry Boot a piece of her mind. Harry was once again grateful that he was not on the receiving end of that lecture. Apparating quickly, he appeared outside of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry knocked and received a warm welcome from the last remaining marauder. Harry smiled at him and the students, and quickly made his way to Remus.

"We have to be at the ministry at 10 for the trial," whispered Harry.

Remus gave him a nod and promised he would be ready. Harry once again gave him a warm smile and to the delight of the class, he turned on the spot and apparated out of the room.

The next morning came quickly for those that were due to be at the Ministry. All three professors ate breakfast with Harry in his office. When they were done eating, Harry walked over to the fireplace and threw and handful of powder into the fire.

"The Ministry of Magic," he exclaimed.

Within moments he and the rest of the group were standing in the ministry. Harry and his group were met by Albus. He led them to the elevators and down to the dungeons. They walked to courtroom ten and entered. Albus gestured to four chairs that were set up especially for them. Harry sat and remembered his day of trial here in this same courtroom. That was the day he was being tried for using magic in front of his cousin. How well he remembered the night he cast his patronus at the two Dementors that were attacking him and his cousin. That very act had almost gotten him expelled. Mrs. Figg and Albus had managed to get him off with a warning. Harry would still get angry when he remembered that it was Delores Umbridge that had sent the Dementors after him in the first place. She was trying to get Harry out of the picture. Now he knew why. She was in league with the Dark Lord. Harry and his party sat quietly waiting for the start of the trial. Albus made his way to the section that marked him as the prosecutor. There were no defense lawyers, as this trial was mainly for the sake of protocol. There were too many witnesses to this trial that saw the door in her office. There were too many that heard the allegations against her. They all heard her refuse the Veritaserum. This time she would have no choice but to either explain her actions, or be forced to take the potion. The door opened on the side of the room, and Harry jolted out of his thoughts. He watched as two Dementors escorted Umbridge to the chair. He watched as the chains lit up and snaked their way around her and bound her in it.

Amelia Bones entered the room. She would be the presiding judge at this trial. Behind her 50 members of the Wizengamot entered and took their places. At last everyone that was needed to be present was accounted for and the trial got underway.

"We are here today to give trial to Delores Jane Umbridge," began Madam Bones. "She is accused of being in league with He-Who- Must- Not- Be- Named. Further accusations are that she knowingly and willingly sent Dementors to Wisteria Lane to attack and administer a kiss to Harry James Potter, current Head Master of Hogwarts. She is also accused of willingly attempting to use an Unforgivable curse on Mr. Potter. She is also accused of using a dark item on students during her time as Professor at Hogwarts."

The jury gave audible gasps at the charges. Turning to the prisoner, Madam Bones continued.

"On the charge of using a blood quill on students at Hogwarts," she said. "Delores Jane Umbridge, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," said Umbridge in a simpering manner.

"On the charge of sending Dementors to attack and administer the kiss to Harry Potter," continued Madam Bones. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," said Umbridge again.

"On the charge of attempting to use and Unforgivable curse on Harry Potter," continued Madam Bones. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," said Umbridge for a third time.

"On the final charge of being in league with the Dark Lord and allowing him into both the Ministry as well as Hogwarts," said Amelia a little disgusted. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," said Umbridge yet again.

"Very well," said Amelia. "We will take each of these four accusations one at a time. We would like to call to the stand, Harry James Potter."

Harry stood up and walked to the bench and stood waiting.

"Are you Harry James Potter, Head Master of Hogwarts?" asked Amelia.

"Yes I am," replied Harry.

"Do you have proof that a blood quill was used on you in school?" asked Amelia.

Harry raised his hand and showed Amelia and those sitting nearest her the back of it. The scars there still be visibly read "_I must not tell lies_"

Those sitting in the back stood up and all looked down at Harry's hand. Quite a few muttered in astonishment, while other spoke out in anger.

"There is no proof that it was anything that I did," simpered Delores.

Harry took out his wand and placed it to his temple. He pulled out a long silvery thread. He handed it to Amelia, who placed it into the pensive before her. With a wave of her own wand, she brought forth the memory. Sitting at the desk with his hand bleeding was Harry. As Harry looked around in the memory, the rest of the jury saw the garish kitten plates that currently hung in Delores' office. When Harry looked back at his parchment the words "_I must not tell lies_" were clearly written in blood. Amelia waved her wand and the memory sank back into the pensive.

Harry quickly scooped his memory out of the pensive and placed it back in his mind.

"Thank you Head Master," said Amelia. "That is all we wish to know. Next we call up Professor Hermione Granger."

Hermione got up and went to the bench. She stood and waited.

"You were the one that help prevent Madam Umbridge from using the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Potter weren't you?" asked Amelia.

"Yes Ma'am I was," said Hermione.

She too pulled out her wand and extracted a memory from her head. She placed it into the Pensieve and once again Amelia waved her wand causing the memory to be shown to the whole room.

"_you are forcing me, Potter….I do not want to," said Umbridge still moving restlessly on the spot," but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…."_

_Malfoy was watching her with a hungry expression on his face._

"_The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly._

"_No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge – it's illegal" – _

"_The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione._

"_What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge…."_

Amelia and the rest of the jury sat there with outraged looks on their faces. Hermione scooped up her memory and stored it back in her head.

"Thank you Professor Granger," said Amelia. "You may step down."

Hermione quickly took her place once more next to Harry and the others.

By this time Amelia was disgusted with everything she had seen so far. She turned to Delores who sat with a smug look on her face.

"After witnessing those two memories," she said. "We will now use Veritaserum on you. We want the truth of these matters and we want the answers now. Gerard, please administer the potion."

Gerard came up from his spot near the door and quickly administered the potion. Delores tried to spit out the potion, but Gerard held her nose and mouth closed until she swallowed. When he was sure that she had taken enough of the potion, he went back to his place near the door.

"We will now ask questions again," said Amelia. "Is your name Delores Jane Umbridge?"

"Yes," replied Delores angrily.

"Did you attempt to use the Cruciatus Curse on Head Master Potter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Delores. "The brat had it coming to him and more."

"Did you use a blood quill on Mr. Potter as well as other students in the school during your time as Professor?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," spit Delores.

"Did you send the Dementors to attack and administer the kiss to Harry Potter that night as he claimed?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," said Delores. "Someone needed to shut him up and no one would do anything about it. So I did."

"Are you in league with the Dark Lord?" asked Amelia. "Have you been allowing the Dark Lord access into the Ministry and then into Hogwarts, through the door in your office?"

"Yes!" shrieked Delores. "The Dark Lord will rise to power again and he will win this war."

"Why did you do it?" asked Amelia.

"Because Cornelius told me to," was the reply.

At this statement, pandemonium broke out in the courtroom. Delores sat there with a horrified expression on her toad face. She had just ousted the only man she had ever loved. She had just testified against the man she admired, Cornelius Fudge. With a few bangs from the end of his wand, Albus had order restored in the courtroom.

"On the charge of attempting to use an Unforgivable Curse on a student, all those in favor of conviction raise your hand" said Amelia.

Every hand on the jury rose.

"On the charge of using a dark item on students, all those in favor of conviction raise your hand" said Amelia a second time.

Again every hand on the jury rose.

"On the charge of sending Dementors to attack a student without permission, all those in favor of a conviction, raise your hand," said Amelia.

For a third time, every hand on the jury rose in the air.

"On the final charge of being in league with the Dark Lord and allowing him access to both the Ministry and Hogwarts, all those in favor of a conviction, raise your hand," said Amelia.

With a finality, that made Delores shudder, every hand on the jury rose in the air for a fourth time.

"First I would like to say to Harry Potter, that your record will be cleaned of that indiscretion," said Amelia. "As we now have proof that your story is both accurate and completely true we are hereby clearing your name. Also we will clear your name of the incident involving the floating pudding. Having spoken with the house elf in question, he admitted that it was his magic and not yours that cause the pudding to levitate and explode that night. Therefore it is with a happy note that you are hereby cleared of all charges that were marked on your record for the use of underage magic. Congratulations Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and smiled. Hermione gave him a hug. Remus and Severus each gave him a pat on the back along with their congratulations.

"A formal apology as well as a written document will be sent to you," said Amelia. "Second, I would like you 6 Aurors to go and arrest Cornelius Fudge."

Turning she faced Delores.

"For the crime of using the blood quill, we herby sentence you to 50 years in Azkaban Prison," said Amelia. "For the crime of attempting to use an Unforgivable curse on a student we hereby sentence you to 50 years in Azkaban Prison. For attempting to have a student attacked and kissed by the Dementors, we sentence you to 75 years in Azkaban Prison. For being in league with the Dark Lord and allowing him entry to both the Ministry and Hogwarts, we hereby sentence you to 75 years in Azkaban for each location. May the pain you have caused on so many, be remedied by the pain that you will suffer in Azkaban. Take her away."

The two Dementors made their way to Harry. Everyone stood still in horror as they approached. Wands came out quickly and pointed at the Dementors. Harry however, was not disturbed. He watched as both Dementors bowed to him and made their way back to Delores. The chains loosened and they each grabbed an arm. As they left, they could hear Delores crying. She understood that she had just received 325 years in prison. She also knew that the Dementors at Azkaban would make her life even more miserable than they did to the other prisoners. Death would not be a welcome remedy to her problems now. Nor could she count on the Dark Lord to save her. Azkaban was even more protected now than when Sirius or the ten death eaters had escaped.

Albus walked over to the Hogwarts quartet and gave them a tired smile. The others all smiled in return. It was time to go back to the castle. The teachers had classes and Harry wanted to relax after a long ordeal that was finally over. With a quick smile and a nod at Albus, Harry grabbed two teachers, who in turn grabbed the third and apparated them back to the school. When they arrived each went their own way. Harry called over to Hermione to have her explain to the other teachers what had happened. When she nodded her affirmation, he went up to his rooms and went lay down for a nap. It had been a very tiring morning for Harry. Dobby placed some lunch on a tray for Harry and placed it on the bed next to him. Harry ate his meal in silence and went through everything he just witnessed. He wondered what would become of Cornelius Fudge. After all that Cornelius did to Albus, what would be the outcome of his trial be. Harry shrugged his thoughts back to the here and now. As he came out of his reverie, he noticed that look pass between his two elves. Smiling to himself, Harry got up and wrote a quick letter to Albus. Giving it to Hedwig, he watched her fly out the window. Harry returned to his meal and waited for the reply.

Authors Note:

Please remember that some of this chapter came from Rowling herself. I wanted my facts absolutely correct before I typed this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please come back for the next Chapter as I try my hand at a wedding. I want it very nice so please be patient with the length of time it will take me to write it. Thanks!


	8. For Love of Winky

Disclaimer – all characters are property of JK Rowling. Certain exerts are also property of JK Rowling.

Note – in the previous chapter I sued and exert from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I copied it word for word from the book. I am going to try something new in this chapter. In this Chapter I took some scripture from Dragon of Autumn Twilight. Thanks to TSR for use of the wedding between Goldmoon and Riverwind. Please bear with me as I am not used to doing things like this. For those who are enjoying the story so far, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 8 – For Love of Winky**

For the next few days Harry watched silently, the love that Dobby and Winky had for each other grow. He was waiting on a response from Albus about the ability for two elves to get married. When he received a letter from Albus he was a bit disappointed. Albus had no answer to his question. Therefore he went to the only person he knew who could help him. At lunch that day, he approached Hermione.

"Mione'," he began. "I need some help and you are the only one that can do it. I know how much you love the library; therefore I need you to research something for me."

"What do you need me to look up Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I need to know everything you can find out about elf weddings," he said. "I need history, as well as past elves who have gotten married. I also need the laws about how to go about getting two elves married."

Hermione sat back for a moment chewing on her lip as she so often did when she was deep in thought.

"Harry," she said. "I do not believe it has ever been done. However, I will look for you and check in a few places. I want to get this right. Who are you planning on marrying anyway?"

For an answer Harry pointed at a blushing Winky. When Hermione found the source of her blush a sudden inspiration filled her.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed. "How wonderful if we can start a tradition that allows elves to marry one another legally. With you as Head Master and Dumbledore as Minister of Magic, I am sure we can get this started. It would be great for the elves to know that people are actually interested in their well being. You can count on me to find out everything I can."

Without even finishing her breakfast, Hermione jumped up from the table. She made her way to Luna, who was sitting with Ginny, Ron and Neville. Hermione collected the quartet and they all left the Great Hall. Severus and Minerva looked at Harry with a curious look on their faces. Harry grinned at both before he finished his breakfast and left the hall. He knew he could count on Hermione.

"Rose and Taboo," called Harry. "May I have a word please?"

With small pops both elves appeared in front of Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?" said Rose. "What can we do for you?"

"Please bring some food to Professor Granger and the 4 students in the library," said Harry. "I know for a fact that none of them have eaten a decent meal. Also, if they are still there for lunch and dinner, please bring them something then also. Tell Madam Pince that I said it was ok for them to eat in the library. She should know by now that Hermione would never do anything to harm the books in the library. But just to be safe, I think it is best if we inform her that they have permission."

"We is taking care of it Master Harry," said Rose.

With two small pops the elves left. Harry made his way to Minerva's rooms. He knocked on her door. She answered and was a little surprised to see him there.

"Harry," she said. "What's wrong? Please tell me that we do not have another problem student to deal with."

"No Minerva," he replied. "It is nothing like that. Albus sent me a reply. So far he has found nothing on elf marriages. However, I have our best information finder on the case."

"Is that why Miss Granger left so quickly from breakfast?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered. "I have two house elves on call to make sure they eat. I also sent a message to Madam Pince to not be upset if she and the four students she grabbed eat in the library."

"Good thinking Harry," said Minerva. "The last thing we need is for Madam Pince to ban anyone from the library. That is after she has done them serious damage for having food near the books."

Harry chuckled at her remark. He remembered all to well the day that he and Ginny had chocolate eggs near the books. Madam Pince had used Harry's own school supplies to hit him and Ginny over the head all the way out of the library.

"I think it is time that you and I talk to Dobby and Winky," said Harry. "That is, if you have time. If not I can get Hermione to do it or even Pomona."

"I have time Harry," she replied. "Don't even think about denying me this. I can't remember the last time I was so excited about two individuals getting married. I am so fond of those two elves."

"Well that is settled then," said Harry. "Give me your arm. Knowing Dobby and Winky they are in my rooms cleaning things that don't need to be cleaned."

Minerva chucked as she held out her arm for Harry. He grabbed it and with a slight turn, apparated them to his office. When they appeared they were surprised to see Severus sitting there waiting for them patiently.

"Severus," said Harry. "What brings you here?"

"If you think you are leaving me out of this you are nuts Harry," said Severus. "I had a suspicion of what was going on when Miss Granger grabbed students and left the Hall. I also assume that since Minerva is here it is time to talk to the elves?"

"You would assume correctly," said a laughing Harry. "Dobby and Winky can you two please come down here?"

The two elves came in and saw the trio sitting there. Fright passed across both faces and Winky began to punish herself. Harry ran to prevent her from doing harm to herself, as Severus grabbed Dobby from doing the same.

"Would you two relax?" asked Harry. "Neither of you have done anything wrong. We want to talk to you about something else. Something wonderful that is making us all very happy. Please have a seat."

Dobby and Winky looked relieved and sat on the couch next to Minerva. Minerva smiled fondly at the two elves and looked to Harry.

"Something has come to our attention," began Harry. "It would seem that every time you two are near each other, one or both of you start to blush. It would also appear that when the other of you is not looking the first is watching with puppy dog eyes as well."

"We is sorry Harry," interrupted Dobby. "We is not meaning to cause problems for you."

Winky nodded her agreement as tears fell from both elves eyes. Both felt they were doing something wrong.

"Hey," said Harry. "We think it is great. Now I want you to listen carefully. Can you do that?"

Both elves looked up at Harry and nodded.

"The three of us in this room are only some of us that are VERY happy for you both," said Harry. "We have Professor Granger looking into the laws about elf marriages. She is taking that project very seriously. We want to assist you in getting married. You have all of our support as well a Dumbledore's. In fact I have something for both of you."

Harry reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Winky who opened it. Inside the box lay two rings that were identical to each other. They were made to fit the elf fingers.

"I don't know how we can get you a suit and a dress without accidentally freeing you from service to me," said Harry. "I know that you two want to be bonded to me. If you know of a way that we can get you a suit and dress without breaking the bond please tell one of us. We want you to be happy. You know how much I care for you."

Winky got up and approached Harry. She bowed low to him and then turned to Minerva and Severus. She gave a second bow and started crying again. This time it was tears of happiness that was falling from her face. It was Dobby that gave them the answer they were looking for.

Master Harry," he began. "We know you is wanting to help us. Things are different with you than most wizards. We is not wanting to break the bond with you. Winky and I is wanting to get married. We knows how to do it. All you is having to do is gift us the dress and suit. It is not the same as we is getting paid and such. We is accepting the gifts and we can still be bonded to you."

"Dobby," said Minerva. "That is brilliant. Winky and I can go shopping for her dress this afternoon. Severus and Harry can go with Dobby to get his suit."

"That is fine with me Harry," said Severus. "I have nothing planned for today anyway. We can bring Draco with us. Miss Granger can go with Minerva and Winky."

Harry looked around the room with a happy smile on his face.

"Now we just need a date," said Harry. "I was thinking Easter would be a good time. What do you and Winky think?"

Both elves looked at each other and burst out crying. Both ran to Harry and each gave him a hug filled with happy tears.

"You is a wonderful wizard, Harry Potter Sir," sobbed Winky. "We is accepting that time."

"Great," said Harry, still holding both elves. "I will perform the ceremony. Draco and Severus can stand with Dobby, and Minerva and Hermione can stand with Winky. I think we will start a tradition here at Hogwarts with house elf weddings. I wonder if there are other elves here that are interested in getting married."

Winky nodded her head.

"There is two other couples that would like that as well," she replied. "I is thinking we can all get married at the same time. I can go ask them if you is wanting Harry Potter Sir."

"You do that and let me know immediately," said Harry.

With a small nod and a smaller pop, Winky left for the kitchens. Harry sat at his desk and wrote out the invitation to certain people outside of Hogwarts that he wished to attend the weddings. At the top of the list was Albus, Molly, the twins, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. He added Bill and Charlie to that list.

"Minerva here is a small guest list," he said. "If you can think of anyone else who would appreciate what we are doing here add them to the list. I figure that most of the staff will be there if not all. Also I think a lot of the students would like to stay and see this as well."

A few small pops announced that Winky had come back with the other two couples. Harry quickly told them what they were planning and the other four elves were astonished at having someone care for them in this manner. They like Winky and Dobby cried and gave Harry heartfelt thanks. It was decided that the females would go with Winky and her party and the males would go with Dobby and his party.

Harry cast a quick patronus to Hermione. It was a matter of moments when she appeared.

"Harry," she stated. "I was on my way up when your patronus showed up. I have good news. There are no laws that state elves can NOT get married. It just wasn't something that was done. Most wizards do not think like we do and they never approved it. However there is no law saying that they can't get married."

Hermione took a breath and then looked around. She was embarrassed that she blurted all this out in front of a room full of people that she had not noticed in her hurry to tell Harry her news. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at the look on her face. She turned red and poked her tongue out at Harry and sat down in her chair.

"Hermione," said Harry. "If anyone could find that information out, it was you. All three of the elf couples will be getting married on Easter morning. You will be going with Minerva and Winky to pick out the three female elves' wedding dresses. Severus, Draco and I will be going with Dobby and these other two to get them suits."

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed. "This is so exciting. We need to get the guest list going and the food decided and so many things. Do you realize that Easter is only three weeks away?"

Harry and the others started laughing again.

"Hermione the guest list is being handled by Minerva," said Harry. "We will leave you to discuss with the other elves about food. That is unless you want to hire caterers. I will pay for that of course. In fact I think that is a good idea. Let the rest of the elves come to the wedding as guests. Now I think it is time to collect Draco and all of us make a special trip to Diagon Alley. Severus, please inform Pomona and Remus that we are leaving for a few hours as you grab Draco. After that we will all meet in the entrance hall. Severus nodded and everyone left to get what they needed. Harry had all six elves stay with him. He went to the fireplace and called out to Gringotts.

"Griphook," he called. "Are you free?"

"Yes Harry Potter," came the reply. "What can I do for you?"

"There will be a ticket signed by Minerva McGonagall for three wedding dresses. Please take the money out of my account to pay for it when it arrives. I am giving her permission to sign my name to the ticket. Is that alright with you?"

"That will be fine Harry Potter," he said. "I will take care of it. May I ask who is getting married?"

"I will be having a wedding here on Easter morning for six of my house elves. You are more than welcome to attend if you wish," said Harry.

"Once again you mark yourself as a remarkable and unique wizard Harry Potter," Griphook said. "I will be there. Just have my invitation sent to the bank."

"No problem," said Harry. "I'll see to it personally."

With a quick flick of his wand, Harry conjured up a wedding invitation and passed it through the flames to the goblin. After a quick thank you, Harry and all six elves made their way to the entrance hall. By the time they arrived the rest of the party had made their way there as well. After a quick word, they all clasped hands and Harry apparated them to Diagon Alley. The ladies made for the Bridal shop as the men made heir way to Madam Malkin's.

The effect of so many people apparating with six elves did not seem to affect that many people. Apparently the sight of Harry Potter in the company of house elves was common knowledge for most and those that didn't know about it really didn't care. The results of Harry's efforts in the war against the Dark Lord had won their loyalty. Upon entering the shop, Madam Malkin herself came up to Harry and the group. When she was told what was happening, she lifted an eyebrow in surprise for a moment. However, she realized who was asking for this and knew that Harry was the one to make changes in the world. With a smile at the elves she began to take measurements. After about two hours she was finished. Each elf had a tuxedo in the color of black with a red shirt. Their corsages we silver with blue roses set in them. Each elf also had a cover robe with the Hogwarts emblem on the lapel. The robes were made to enhance the suit, not hide it. Finally the elves were all given shoes that would fit their feet. Harry went over and signed the ticket. He ordered a set of white robes for himself with the Hogwarts crest on it and arranged to have it sent to Hogwarts. He paid extra to have a rush put on it. He wanted to make sure that all was ready for the wedding. When the men were done, they all apparated back to Hogwarts to await the women. It was not long before small pops could be heard outside his office. Winky came in followed by the other elves and the rest of the staff. Quickly it was established that the gowns would be held in Minerva's room where the female elves would get ready. The men would get ready here in Harry's office. With that arrangement complete, the elves all bowed to the quintet and went back to work. Harry quickly drew his wand and conjured two more sets of rings for the other elves. With that being done all that was left was up to Minerva and Hermione. Severus would see to it that the Great Hall was decorated for the wedding. When everyone had their ideas written down and the arrangements started, they slowly started trickling out of Harry's office. Harry sat down with a smile on his face. To be able to make the lives of other living beings happy was a gift that he enjoyed giving.

Finally the day arrived. Many students had stayed to witness the event. After all it was not often that humans did something so spectacular for any other living being. There were many exceptions to this line of thought in the castle. Harry was grateful that a good portion of the SFG and the DA did not take the elves for granted. Many acted as ushers for the guests that were arriving. Albus arrived with about 30 members from the Ministry. Griphook and a date arrived and were sitting quietly talking with other people who had accounts at the bank. Madam Rosemerta brought the meade and butterbeer. The caterers had done a wonderful job under Severus and Hermione's instructions with regards to the food and such. Finally it was time to begin. Minerva in pale blue robes stood at the front alongside Hermione who was resplendent in pale turquoise robes. Draco stood beside Dobby in bottle green robes and Severus was next to the other elves in robes of navy blue. That in itself, made people look at him in wonder. Severus never wore anything other than black. To see him in any other color was a wonder. Harry stood at the front of the Great Hall in robes of white with silver and gold cuffs and with a black and blue collar. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Ron entered leading Winky. Following Ron was Neville who was leading Grace. Coming after, was Seamus who was leading Tiffany. All three female elves were wearing dresses of pale gold. All three were a marvel. Harry knew for a fact that Dobby was wearing the sock that had broken his enslavement to the Malfoys all those years ago. As the three female elves made it to where Harry was standing Ron, Neville and Seamus all went to their seats.

"Who gives these three females away?" he asked.

"I do," said Albus, to the astonishment of the crowd.

"Who stands for these three ladies?" asked Harry.

"We do," said Minerva, Hermione, and Luna.

"Who gives these three males away?" asked Harry.

"I do," said Moody.

"Who stands for these three men?" asked Harry.

"We do," said Severus, Draco, and Remus.

"Very well," said Harry. "Let us begin. The left hand is the hand of the heart. I ask each female to place her left hand in the left hand of her male spouse to be."

Harry watched as Dobby, Drew, and Randal grabbed the hands of Winky, Grace and Tiffany.

"We join left hands that the love in the hearts that these elves have to combine to form something greater as two streams join together to form a mighty river," said Harry. "The river flows through the land, branching off into tributaries, exploring new ways, yet ever drawn to the eternal sea. Receive their love, Merlin; bless it and grant them peace at least in the hearts, if there is no peace in this shattered land."

Turning to the males elves Harry smiled and then nodded to Severus, Draco and Remus to produce the rings. Turning to the female elves Harry smiled and then nodded to Minerva, Hermione, and Luna to produce their rings.

"Do you Dobby take Winky to be your wife?" asked Harry.

"I does," said Dobby.

"Do you Drew take Grace to be your wife?" asked Harry.

"I does," said Drew.

"Do you Randal take Tiffany to be your wife?" asked Harry.

"I does," said Randal.

Turning Harry looked to the female elves.

"Do you Winky take Dobby to be your husband?" he asked.

"I does," said Winky.

"Do you Grace take Drew to be your husband?" he asked.

"I does," said Grace.

"Do you Tiffany take Randal to be your husband?" asked Harry.

"I does Sir," said Tiffany.

"Dobby, Drew, and Randal place the ring on your lady's finger," said Harry.

Harry watched as all three male elves took their rings from the wizards and placed them on their lady's finger.

Winky, Grace, and Tiffany place the ring on your man's finger," said Harry.

Harry watched as all three female elves took their rings from the witches and placed them on their man's fingers.

"With the power invested in me," intoned Harry. "I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your wife."

All three male elves grabbed their new spouse and kissed them gently. Harry raised his wand and shot images of phoenixes in the air.

The audience applauded as the elves were pronounced married. For the first time in history a witch or wizard took into consideration the feelings of an elf. Tears were shed as the guests happily congratulated the couples. Dobby and Winky had a special place in most people's hearts. As the party started people would occasionally approach one of the elf couples and shake their hands or kneel to give them a hug. The other house elves were a little uncomfortable about not being part of the work, but Harry assured them that they could do the clean up. This brightened the faces of the elves and soon the party was in full swing. Occasionally one could see an elf helping to serve food. At other times you could see elves bringing in their own flavorful foods to serve the guests. It was close to midnight when the reception ended. Harry personally saw most of the guest out and gave thanks to everyone who had come to the wedding. Molly and Petunia wanted to stay and help clean up, but the elves made it clear that they would handle all of it. With a smile to them the rest of the guests left. Harry had the three married couples take the night off and as a special gift the next day as well. Harry made his way to his rooms. He turned down his own bed and climbed in. He lay there for awhile and reviewed the highlights of the wedding. The elves looked wonderful. Also it was wonderful to see so many witches and wizards come and show their support. Finally Harry drifted off into a light sleep. With a smile on his face he drifted into pleasant dreams. Around the castle others were in the same state of euphoria that he was. Others were dreaming about their own weddings. Each wondered if Harry would preside over their wedding as well.

Authors note: I hope this was not to long or mushy. It was enjoyable to write however. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	9. Hermione's Discovery

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and the characters associated with him is property of JK Rowling.

Note - thank you all for the wonderful comments you left me regarding the wedding. I was a bit nervous about writing it. Thank you for making me feel better with your wonderful remarks.

**Chapter 9 – Hermione's Discovery**

As the students and staff settled down after the weddings, things at Hogwarts seemed to return to normal. The Easter Holiday ended and classes resumed. The fifth and seventh year students were feeling the pressures of the approaching exams. More than one student ended up in front of Madam Pomfrey to get potions to calm their nerves. The staff was going through their routines as usual, helping students who needed it and pushing them harder than ever to get their work done. Harry was interested in a few students in seventh year. Draco would be graduating this year and Harry wanted him to do well. Hannah, Neville, Seamus, Blaise and quite a few of the SFG and DA were graduating this year as well. Harry wanted them all to do extremely well in their grades as quite a few were offered to further their training to be Aurors. Their excellent performances during the attacks had secured them a spot in the training classes. Many would not need the full four years, as Harry and the other founders of the DA had taught so many more than most Aurors knew. Harry was always around the castle helping out anywhere he was needed. Many of the teachers as well as the student body were grateful for this assistance. Hermione was doing better as she no longer had to worry about misbehaving students. Those that thought about it just had to remember what was being done to Terry Boot. When they did, they no longer felt the need to disrupt class in Charms. Hermione was flourishing as a teacher. It was wonderful to see her doing so well. Teaching was what Hermione was meant to do. She never passed up a chance to sit and study and learn new things. She was always going to the bookstores to see what new books they had out. She kept up in her other courses so that if there was a need she could assist another professor in their classes. Ron was working hard as well. He knew that there were a few teachers retiring this year, and he wanted to be included in those that were eligible to fill in those positions. Ginny and Luna were still doing well in their studies. Of course they were in sixth year and were not feeling the stress like they had the previous year. However, Harry wanted them to do well all the same. They would be the ones he would have in charge of the new students for the DA and SFG. Harry sat at his desk and thought briefly about the future.

As it was late that evening he was sitting in his office with Draco and Hermione and things were as usual. Draco had become such a good friend that not very many cared that he was Slytherin. Also many did not care that he used to be such an arrogant prat. He was a great person to hang around with and Harry was grateful for that friendship. Severus and Minerva were with Harry and the others this evening. They were going over the upcoming summer.

"Draco," said Harry. "Are you sure you don't want to return to Malfoy Manor? It is your home after all."

"No Harry," he replied. "I will stay here with you at the castle. In fact I spoke with a real estate agent the other day. I am selling the manor. I will be taking up your offer of staying permanently here in the castle. I am sure that after I graduate my talents will come in handy around here somewhere."

"My offer stands true Draco," said Harry. "You will not have to leave so long as I am alive and Head Master of this school."

"Thanks Harry," he replied. "That means a lot to me."

Harry smiled at Draco and turned to Hermione.

"What about you 'Mione?" he asked. "Are you staying here or going home to be with your parents for the summer?"

"I will be going home for a few weeks at the beginning of summer," she said. "I will be coming back here though, after a few weeks. There is so much here for me to do and I want to make sure that I have enough time to get caught up on my studies and reading and such."

"Hermione you read too much," said Harry.

Severus and Minerva chuckled at this. Hermione blushed slightly but decided not to comment.

"Most of the staff will be heading out for the summer Harry," stated Severus. "I will remain here at the castle however. Minerva and Pomona will be going home as well as Professors Sinistra and Vector. Sybil will remain in her tower as she usually does. Hagrid will remain here. Remus wishes to go home permanently. He says he would like to spend more time with his wife."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I figured as much. I know that Tonks misses him a lot when he is here at school. So I guess we will have to go with the plan I had thought about earlier in the year."

"What plan was that Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Well, we can have Draco take over as potions professor and Severus can take over DADA," said Harry. "Hermione is doing well enough with charms. And you are a part of the wood work Minerva."

"Gee thanks," said Minerva. "I appreciate your innuendo about my age."

"I was not referring to your age," said Harry in a shocked voice. "I would never do something like that."

That's when Harry saw the tell tale sign of humor going around her eyes and knew that she had just fooled him with a well placed joke. Grinning at her, he stuck his tongue out at her and made to shift the conversation to a different subject.

"Now that is mature of the Head Master of the school," interjected Minerva with a laugh.

"Hmph," said Harry. "Maturity does seem to come and go with some of the senior citizens of this castle."

The rest of the group started laughing heartily at the banter between them. At last Harry and Minerva couldn't resist and joined in. Even some of the portraits started laughing with them. All present loved the camaraderie that existed between them. It was like having a family here at school. A family that everyone knew Harry valued more than all the gold in his vault. Severus and Minerva were very pleased with the way Harry was handling the school. He ran it with the efficiency that any other Head Master did in the past. The fact that he did not hesitate to ask for help when he needed it made him all the more endearing to the rest of the staff. Harry was not afraid to admit when he made a mistake and listened with his fullest attention when advice was offered to him. The maturity of Harry made the rest of the staff happy. His age was no longer a concern for many of the staff. For the one or two that still felt he was a bit young to be Head Master wisely kept it to themselves. After all, Harry had saved them and this school many times over his 6 years of attending. No one forgot Harry saving the Sorcerer's Stone and battling the Dark Lord in his first year. Nor did they forget him discovering and killing the basilisk, and facing the Dark Lord in his second year, as well as saving the life of Ginny Weasley. Many remembered his triumph in battling the Dementors and saving Sirius in his third year. Of course no one in history would ever forget his outstanding performance in the tri- wizard's tournament. There were those that still got angry when they remembered what he had gone through in his fifth year. Harry also proved himself a worthy teacher the previous year by passing all of his N.E.W.T.S with high marks and then filling in as DADA Professor. Harry had also engineered many battle plans that saved the school from vampires, werewolves, giants, inferi and many other dark creatures. The capture of Fenrin Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange was the icing on the cake for most. As Head Master, no one had any doubt to Harry's loyalty to the school or its inhabitants. Harry was generous and caring. His concern for the students and staff was admirable even by those that felt he was too young. However age did not always have a part to play in life. Harry had proven himself worthy of and equal to any task set before him.

"How is Terry Boot coming along with his detentions, Minerva?" asked Harry.

"He seems to have accepted his punishment and is not causing any troubles," she replied.

"He is not causing any more problems in Ravenclaw tower either," said Hermione. "He truly seems to realize he went too far and is determined to behave himself. He even went as far as to defend Luna against someone from another house the other day. I was so thrilled I awarded him 20 points."

"Let me guess," said Harry. "You have been sneaking him lessons in charms haven't you?"

Hermione blushed, but nodded.

"Yes I have," she admitted. "I felt rather bad for him. I would like to see him graduate with all his scores and such."

"Well if you want him to come back to class, I will allow it," said Harry. "However, he will still continue to do his detentions with Minerva for the rest of the year in the evenings."

"Thanks Harry," she said. "I am sure he will like that and agree to those conditions."

"Then I will leave it to you then," said Harry.

It was a little after 10:00 when Severus and Draco bade everyone good night and left. Minerva and Hermione were not far behind. Harry sat at his desk and read some of the reports on minor things that needed to be addressed. Harry reached over and picked up the cup of tea that had been placed there beside him by Dobby. By now Winky and Dobby shared a room. Harry had the castle arrange itself for the other two married couples as well. He briefly thought about Remus and wondered what his life would have been like had he been able to be with someone. His interest in Ginny would have been wonderful. However the luck of the draw was not with Harry. There came the summer of his injuries at the hands of his uncle. Then, there was the position as DADA professor. Now he was Head Master of the school. Harry never had a normal childhood. Now all of his duties had taken away his teen age years as well. Harry did not complain. He knew he was marked for a long time. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and picked up the next document to read.

The school year was rapidly closing. April ended with a bang and it was time for the quidditch cup to be awarded. For once in many years Ravenclaw won the championship. Harry delighted in handing the cup to Hermione. Minerva, Pomona, and Severus all gave her hearty congratulations. That evening Harry watched as Ravenclaw house had a victory party. Finally around midnight he sent a patronus to them to tell them it was time to end the party and to head to bed. He watched as the students made their way to their dorm rooms. Laughing to himself Harry turned to make his way to his own bed. As he was about to leave he noticed that the dot labeled, Professor Granger, was heading back for his office. Harry waved his hand and had the gargoyle step aside as she approached the stairs. He opened the door for her and she came rushing in.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "You have to come with me right now. I have found the most amazing thing in my rooms. Come on you have to come right now."

"Ok Hermione," he said. "Just calm down. What have you found?"

"I am not sure yet Harry," she said. "It will not let me touch it. I have already sent word to Remus, Pomona, Severus, and Minerva."

Harry raced after Hermione and came to her suite of rooms. There they met the others and they all entered Hermione's rooms. Hermione led them to a section of her wall that held a shield with the Ravenclaw coat of arms on it. Raising her hand she shifted the shield. A portion of the wall disappeared.

"I was going to move this to another part of the room," she said. "All of a sudden when I shifted the shield this panel opened up. I was so excited that I let the shield go and the panel closed again. I tried again and when I went to reach for what ever that is in it, it would not let me. I think you have to be a descendant of Rowena to be able to remove it."

Hermione held the shield aside for Harry. Harry tentatively reached towards the opening. When his hand entered, he felt a small tingle in his flesh. However, he was able to access the compartment. When he pulled his hand out, he was holding a piece of very old parchment. He quickly cast a spell to see if it contained dark magic. When none showed up, Harry felt relieved. Muttering a preserving spell, Harry carefully opened the scroll of parchment. It was written in a language that Harry was not familiar with.

"That's Latin," said Hermione.

Harry looked over at Hermione and gave her an odd look.

"I studied this in grade school," she said.

"Can you translate it?" he asked.

"I am a little rusty, but I will work on it if you leave it with me," she said. "I could have it for you in a few days."

"Good," he said. "I will leave it to you then. The rest of you check your rooms. Remus, have the house elves start searching the castle for any more of these little surprises. Also have Arabella start searching the portraits tomorrow. I want to know if anyone finds anything else unusual in the castle. Hermione please inform the rest of the staff about what has happened. This way all teachers can assist in the search. Minerva, have Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna get the rest of the SFG and the DA to help as well. However we don't want this to interfere with their studies. Severus, tomorrow we will go down to the Chamber of Secrets with Draco and see if we can find anything down there.

The rest of the assembled teachers all gave their nods of affirmation and everyone headed out to get a little bit done while there was a little time. Harry then turned on the spot and apparated back to his rooms. He had a quick conversation with the portraits of the former Head Masters. After he was done he spent a couple of hours giving the Head Masters rooms a thorough search. Harry discovered a few secret compartments. They were all empty. One had an old manual of geneology in it. Harry cast the preserving charm on it and read a few pages. Harry saw many familiar names in it. He could in fact trace his family tree to well past Godric and Rowena. It seemed that Harry had a stronger back ground than even his ancestors knew. He traced his lineage all the way back to Merlin himself. Now he fully understood why this book was hidden. He wondered why Godric or any of the other founders never told him this.

"We did not feel the need to give you more than you were already going through," said a voice behind Harry.

Turning quickly Harry saw the ghostly figures of the four founders standing before him.

"I think you are correct in that," said Harry. "Reading this it says that I am from the oldest blood there is. It traces us back to Merlin's grandparents.

"Correct," said Helga. "You are indeed a rare individual. You blood is traced all the way back to the founding of the British Isles. We only have records of the time of Merlin and just before him. Written records were not available then, as most just passed the information verbally from one to the next. Merlin had the inspiration to start recording his finding and teachings. From there he taught others who had similar gifts. Now we have very few of those old records left. What you hold in your hand is probably the oldest book in history. A good thing that you cast the preserving spell, or else the book would have disintegrated in a matter of hours."

Harry sat at his desk and surveyed his ancestors. He found Rowena looking at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How many more secret compartments are in this castle," asked Harry. "We found the one behind the Ravenclaw coat of arms. Hermione will decipher the script and tell me what that scroll says."

Godric shuffled a bit closer to Harry.

"There are hundreds of those compartments all over the castle," said Godric. "Very few have anything in them, but there are several that have things still in them."

"The new head of Ravenclaw House will find an illuminating discovery in that scroll," said Rowena. "I had hoped that no one would ever find that scroll. However, I passed away before I could destroy it."

"What does it say?" asked Harry.

"I will let Miss Granger explain it to you," said Rowena with a smile. "I would not want to spoil the surprise for her. I hope you understand."

Harry nodded. "Hermione would be disappointed if she could not tell me herself what is written in that scroll. She is one intelligent young lady. If only she were of your blood Rowena. You would be proud of her."

"I already am," she replied.

With that, the founders faded from view. Each gave Harry a bow of respect before fading. Harry sat at his desk and read well into the morning hours. Finally at about 3 in the morning, he put the book down and headed to bed.

Later that day Hermione came into his office. She held two scrolls in her hand. One was the one Harry pulled out of the compartment. The other was one that had Hermione's unmistakable handwriting on it.

"Harry this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen," she said. "This is the spell Rowena Ravenclaw used to make her diadem. It is of her own making. Only an heir of her bloodline can cast this spell. That means Harry, that only you can cast this spell."

What does it say?" asked Harry.

"Sapientia est key ut scienta. Per meus cruor quod mens, tribuo mihi sapientia," intoned Hermione. "It means; Wisdom is the key to knowledge. By my blood and mind grant me wisdom. When you are casting this spell you have to spill three drops of your blood on the diadem. All your wisdom will then be amplified by tenfold. Harry, you are the only one alive that can cast this spell."

"Hermione," Harry said. "How much do you love me?"

"Harry," she said. "What are you talking about? You know I love you a lot. What does this have to do with the scroll?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "However I thought you might like to read this."

Harry pulled the book he found the previous night out of his desk drawer and handed it to her.

The shocked and awed look on her face was priceless to him.

"You can borrow it," he said. "After I have the rest of the group see it as well as Albus."

Hermione nodded and handed him the book back. From there she sat and helped Harry write letters to all that mattered in their lives as an invitation to come to Harry's office and view the book. Hermione handed the letter for Albus to Hedwig who hooted and few out the open window. Harry meanwhile, handed a couple to Apollo to deliver and the rest to Winky and Dobby. They set it up that the meeting would happen at 8:00 this evening.

Together Hermione and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Smiling they made their way to their seats and started eating their lunch.

The time for the meeting arrived and all those that were requested to be present had accepted and appeared at the castle. They all sat in Harry's office and waited patiently for him to explain what he and Hermione found out. Hermione went first telling the rest of the staff and Albus what she had discovered in the scroll. Harry showed it to Albus and the rest of the staff that had not seen it. Harry then proceeded to show them what he found in the Head Masters office. Albus was astonished at this discovery.

"Indeed it seems the castle is working well with you Harry," he said.

"Godric and the rest of the founders came to me last night and spoke with me," he replied. "It would appear that there are compartments like this everywhere in the castle."

The others nodded. About 30 had been found so far. Nothing of importance had been found in any of them. There were a couple of old goblets that had no magical properties to them, but other than that they were antiques. Harry had the staff continue to search.

"If I am not mistaken there will be something of importance of Helga and Godric somewhere in this castle," said Harry. "I think it is safe that Salazar's secret will be in the Chamber of Secrets. A few of us will go down there tomorrow after class."

"I would like to go as well," said Albus. "That is if you don't mind."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. You, Severus, Draco, and I will be the ones to go. Please bring Fawkes with you. Draco, please bring Artemis. I will also have Dobby and Winky go with us."

With nods all around the group started to disperse. Albus decided to stay the night in the castle. Rose and Toby made up his rooms for him.

The next day dawned bright and Harry and Albus could see certain members of the DA and SFG that were not in class working in different corridors. Arabella could be seen checking behind each portrait in the castle. When she saw Albus and Harry she walked over.

"I have only found four compartments so far," she said. "Nothing was in them."

"Thanks Arabella," said Harry. "Please keep looking."

She nodded and went back where she left off. As the day progressed, Harry could see no reason to put off the trip to the Chamber. He knew that Severus and Draco were impatient to leave. The quartet made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Dobby and Winky were already inside cleaning.

"Hey you two," said Harry. "Come on. It is time to go into the chamber. Who knows maybe we can use it for some other purpose one day."

Harry walked over to the sink and hissed in parseltongue. The Chamber door started to open. With a phoenix on their shoulders, Harry and the group made their way down. When they got to the second door, Harry opened it as well. They entered and started searching immediately. Winky went with Severus as he was the only one without a phoenix. Dobby of course followed Harry. Harry went to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. There would be something near here. He was sure of it. He started searching. Finally after an hour of searching and finding nothing, Harry started to admit defeat. He sat on the toe of the statue and a grating sound told him that he set off the trigger to open the compartment. There was a room inside the statue. Sending Dobby to get the others, Harry made his way into the room. Apollo trilled from his shoulder. Harry lit his wand for light. He noticed a candelabra hanging from the ceiling. With a gesture, he lit the candles. Inside were jewels piled high to the ceiling. There was another door that led down into the floor. Harry waited until the rest of the group arrived. Severus opened the door and the group followed Harry down. It seemed that they walked forever when all of a sudden, Harry saw another door. He knew immediately that they had found something important. The door alone vibrated with magical power. Harry walked calmly to the door. Placing his palm on the door, he waited. He blood flowing in his veins acted as they key. When the door opened the rest Harry and the rest of the group went inside. Lying on a stone altar was a body. Upon approaching the body, Harry looked down and gazed into the face. Behind him a ghostly figure appeared. The others stood transfixed as the apparition headed towards Harry. It solidified as it neared him. Harry was not afraid. He felt in his bones that this person was an ancient relative of his.

"I am Merlin'" said the man. "Who are you that has discovered my tomb and disturbed my rest?"

"I am Harry James Potter," he replied. "I am the current Head Master of the Hogwarts. I am also a descendant of yours."

The man reached out and placed both hands one Harry's temples. He looked deep into Harry's eyes. Harry felt his very soul being examined. When the man finished, Harry knew without a doubt that he was something special.

Merlin looked around at the group and nodded.

"Please keep what you have seen here a secret. If the descendants of Morgan Le Fey find me, the very fabric of magic can be torn," said Merlin. "Do not fear that alone, young Harry. For these people standing with you are also relatives. Their blood may not be as pure as yours, but they are none the less, relatives. It will be your burden to keep my body safe. Take this wand Harry. You will have need of it to beat the one called Voldemort."

With that being said, Merlin started to fade. Soon he disappeared all together. The 3 other wizards just stood there in shock. Harry pulled himself together. He looked at Winky and Dobby, they seemed to know what he wished and disappeared with a small pop each. Apollo flew to Severus' shoulder. With a trill all three wizards reacted together and grasped the tail feathers of the phoenix on their shoulder. With a flash of flame, all three disappeared. Harry slowly made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the frame and felt the power infuse the security on the mausoleum. He left the gems where they were. He was the only one that could get here and he had no desire to deal with them anyway. With a quick glance around, Harry picked up a silver scroll case and then he left the room. After touching the toe of Salazar, Harry felt the door seal shut. With a quick turn on the spot, Harry apparated back to his office.

Author's note- I think I will end this chapter here. After all I want material to write the next ten chapters. I hope that you will enjoy what I have written.


	10. Excalibur

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and its affiliates are property of JK Rowling. This is purely fan fiction.

Note – For some reason it is not showing me that my chapters are accessible. I am hoping that fan fiction has fixed itself and you all are enjoying the story. I have not received any feedback on Chapter 9. I am not sure if that is fan fiction or just no one has commented. Thank you for those that are following the story.

Chapter 10 – Excalibur

Those that had been with Harry during his discovery soon put the ordeal behind them. The last thing they wanted to do was to harp on something that could not be helped. Albus returned to the ministry and started researching everything he could about Merlin. Harry did the same in the Hogwarts library. Hermione was a slight problem as she was always suspicious of those that spent more time in the library than she did. One day she cornered him and demanded to know what was going on.

"Harry," she demanded. "What are you looking for? You have spent a lot of time in the library for the last couple of weeks. If you are having a problem with something maybe I can help you."

"Hermione," said Harry. "I am doing a small project for myself. I would love to have you help me, but I am only able to tell you so much. If you really want to help me, then just pull out as many books on Merlin as you can for me. I want to know as much about him and his enemies as I possibly can. Keep this between us. I do not want any students to know what is going on. In fact have Minerva, Pomona, and yourself come up to my office later. I will fill you in on certain things. You all have a right to know, but I am only allowed to tell you so much."

Hermione looked at Harry a bit odd.

"Ok Harry," she said. "I will do as you ask. For now I will not press you any further. Now, why don't you go take a break and let me find what you are looking for?"

"I think that is a good idea," he replied.

Harry stood up and turned with a small pop and disapparated. Hermione tried to cast a spell that would tell her where he went, but her spell was cancelled as soon as she cast it.

"That's odd," she mumbled to herself. "I can usually cast that spell to see where he goes. This time it isn't allowing me to. I wonder where he went."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione started pulling books off the shelf. She knew this library almost as well as Madam Pince did. When she had about twenty books on Merlin, she sent them up to Harry's office. She went back to her own office to ponder over the cryptic information that Harry had given. Curiosity was eating at her.

Meanwhile, Harry had apparated down into the Chamber of Secrets. He walked up to the statue of Salazar and pressed down on the toe. Once again the door opened and Harry walked inside. There were still piles of emeralds sitting everywhere. Harry walked over to the other door and opened it with a silent wave of his hand. Harry walked the length of the tunnel until he got to the door of the room that held the body of Merlin. Placing his hand on the door, he felt the magic expand and the door open. He walked into the room and waited. Before long the image of Merlin appeared.

"What troubles you today Harry?" asked Merlin.

"I was wondering if it were acceptable to bring in more people to help protect your resting place," he stated. "I have a number of trustworthy staff members that I believe deserves to be told the truth. Each of these people has stood by me to help defend the school from Voldemort and his Dark legion. I hate lying to them."

"Yes I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," said Merlin. "I have seen into your mind young one. I know you are one that will stand by your word. You feel that Professors Granger, McGonagall, and Sprout should be told. You also feel that young Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood should be part of the special group. Mr. Longbottom would do well in this endeavor. I grant your request. I ask that they be sworn with a wizard's oath to keep silent about this."

"Of course," said Harry. "I would have done that without you having to ask."

"I know," said Merlin. "What else troubles your mind young one?"

"Who do those emeralds belong to outside the tunnel?" asked Harry.

"They are yours of course," said Merlin. "Salazar himself found each one of them. There is one emerald out there that you should give to someone special. That person would benefit from it. It is a magical emerald. Once you give it to this person, a duplicate will appear. It is called the Gryphon Emerald. These special emeralds were a creation of mine. They can not be mined. They can only given by one such as you. They are found every so often in the nest of a gryphon. Instead of a hatchling they produce the emerald. Choose wisely whom you give that emerald to."

"You know already who I will give it to don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes I know your heart Harry," said Merlin. "There are two candidates for that emerald. Both of them are equally deserving of it."

"Very well," said Harry. "How do I know which emerald it is?"

"It is not green Harry," said Merlin.

With that being said Merlin faded from sight. Harry sighed and went out the room sealing the tomb shut behind him. He quickly conjured some bags for his emeralds and set about filling them. When he had approximately 50 sacks filled Harry noticed a golden light seeping through the remaining emeralds. When he sifted through the remaining emeralds, he found an emerald that gave off a golden color. He quickly pocketed the emerald. With a wave of his wand, he quickly bagged the rest of the emeralds. When he was done, he waved his wand again and all the emeralds shifted to his office. Harry gave a quick turn on the spot and apparated to his office. He quickly conjured a small trunk and placed all fifty five sacks of emeralds into it. He shrank the trunk and placed it into his pocket. Quickly, he apparated to Gringotts. Harry opened the doors and entered the bank. Griphook came out of his office chatting with a co worker. When he spotted Harry, he quickly excused himself and walked over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he said. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to visit my vault," said Harry.

Nodding Griphook led Harry to the door that led to the vaults. Quickly he summoned a cart that would take Harry to his personal vault. Prior in the year, Harry had all of his vaults combined and placed into the Potter family vault. Upon reaching his vault, Harry got out and opened the door and stepped inside. He motioned for Griphook to follow him in.

Harry pulled the trunk out of his pocket and cast the charm to make it grow to its normal size. He opened the trunk and showed Griphook what was in the sacks.

"I need to know how much these are worth," said Harry. "If you could make a count and send me word at the school I would appreciate it."

Griphook nodded and was quickly doing a tally.

"I should be able to have this finished in a matter of a few days Mr. Potter," he said.

"That's fine," said Harry. "Also I was wondering if Merlin had a vault here at the bank."

"Yes he does Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems I am a relative," said Harry.

"Well there is only one way to enter that vault Mr. Potter," explained Griphook. "Only a descendant of Merlin can open the door. Even we goblins can not enter the vault in question. If you like I can take you there."

"Yes I would like that," said Harry.

Together goblin and wizard climbed into the cart and made their way down to the very bottom. Harry knew that they were in the oldest part of the bank. He knew without a doubt that Merlin's vault would be down here. He also knew that no one but a blood relative could approach the vault. The goblins could only get close enough to keep the area outside the vault clean. Even they did not know what was in the vault.

"If you are in fact a descendant Mr. Potter, you will be able to walk right through the door," said Griphook. "Merlin himself placed the wards on the door."

Harry walked to the vault and passed right through the door. Upon entering the vault, he gasped. There was no gold or jewels here. Inside were Merlin's personal spell books, his staff, and his other personal artifacts. Merlin did not need wealth. He was the greatest wizard to have ever lived. Harry knew without a doubt that the Holy Grail would be in this vault. Harry was also looking for one other artifact. He located it in the back of the vault. Grabbing the handle, Harry lifted Excalibur into the air. Without touching anything else in the vault, Harry made his way back to the door. He cast a concealment charm on the sword and exited the vault. Griphook was on the outside pacing back and forth nervously.

"Thank goodness you are ok Mr. Potter," stammered the goblin.

"I am fine," said Harry distractedly. "Can we go back up now?"

"Of course Mr. Potter," said Griphook.

Together they made their way to the cart and out of the tunnels. Harry said goodbye to Griphook and quickly left the bank. He quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He walked to Albus' office and knocked. Upon getting an invitation to come in he opened the door and made his way to Albus.

"What is the matter?" asked Albus alarmed at the look on Harry's face.

Harry shook his head and quickly cast the counter charm on the sword.

"Harry is that what I think it is?" asked Albus.

"Yes Albus," he replied. "This is Excalibur. I took it from the vault of Merlin. I do not know why I did so, but I did. It felt right that I do so. I think we will need this sword in the near future. It will be just as important as Gryffindor's sword."

"Harry I do not doubt you on anything," said Albus. "I had heard rumors of Excalibur, but nothing more. To actually see it in person is amazing. May I examine it?"

Harry nodded and handed over the sword. Albus took it gingerly and closely examined the blade and the handle.

"You went to see Merlin again I take it?" asked Albus.

"Yes I did," replied Harry. "He told me that it was ok to tell Minerva, Hermione, Pomona, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville about his tomb. I was wondering if you could come to the castle this evening and help me."

"I will be there Harry," stated Dumbledore handing him back the sword. "I also think it is time for me to return to the school. Not as Head Master, but as a teacher. This is something that is too important for us to not work closer on."

"We can talk about that this evening," said Harry.

With a nod to Albus he stood up and with a quick turn apparated back to Hogwarts. Harry quickly summoned a few house elves. Giving instructions to them, he watched as each elf went about delivering his message to the people that he needed to have a meeting with. He sat down and Winky placed a plate of food next to him.

"Winky," said Harry. Could you please put this sword behind the glass case of Godric's sword please?"

"Of course Master Harry," said Winky.

Harry watched as she gently picked up the sword and carried it over to the secret compartment behind Godric's sword. With a snap of her fingers the door opened and Excalibur flew into it. She closed the door with another snap of her fingers.

"Thanks Winky," he said.

The elf smiled at him and went about her chores. Harry reached over and picked up one of the books that Hermione had obviously found for him in the library. He started to read it to pass the time. He nibbled on the food Winky had brought him as he read. Before he knew it he had consumed the whole plate of food. Harry continued to read for a few more hours. Finally he knew it was about time for dinner. Harry had already missed one meal in the Great Hall. He did not want to panic his staff by not showing up for another. He quickly made his way down to the Great Hall and entered. He noticed that it was rather subdued. It took him a few moments to remember that the students were either studying or reviewing their notes with fellow class mates. O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S were finally upon them. Harry made his way to his place at the staff table and sat down. Hermione looked at him with a bit of concern, but he waved her off. Severus and Minerva as well as other key members around the Great Hall were also looking at Harry. Some with curious looks, other with concerned looks. Harry didn't notice. He was still thinking about everything he had learned that day. He also was wondering why it was necessary for him to remove Excalibur from the safety of Merlin's vault. He could not fathom what impulse it was that made him do that. He knew it would be safe here in the castle, but he felt that it should go with a particular person. He also wondered about the Gryphon Emerald in his pocket. Merlin had said there were two people close to him in his heart that would both be worthy of the emerald. He wondered what people would think of him for giving it to either of these two people. Harry shrugged himself out of his thoughts and surveyed the hall.

Harry stood up and quickly made his way out of the dining hall and back to his office. He sat at his desk and waited. He looked at the marauders map and watched. Slowly people started to move in his general vicinity. Albus appeared at the gates and entered the grounds. Severus and Minerva got up and headed for Harry's office. Hermione went to the table where Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Draco were sitting and together the group headed for Harry's office. Pomona and Neville came from the greenhouse where Toby informed him that they were working with some plants and ate dinner there. Harry waved his hand and the gargoyle stepped aside. He waved his hand a second time and the door to his office opened. He waited until everyone had come in. Winky and Dobby were getting everyone comfortable in their seats and had refreshments sitting on a side board. As the two elves were with them when they found the body of Merlin, Harry gestured for them to sit.

"We are here for a serious discussion," began Harry. "Before I tell you what is going on, I want each and every one of you present to give me a wizards oath or an elf oath that what you hear will go no further than this room."

The group looked a little taken back by this statement, but they none the less gave their vow that they would not tell anyone else about what would be said in this room. Harry stood up and started pacing.

"As you know, we have found all the hidden compartments in the castle," Harry stated. "What many of you don't know is that Albus, Severus, Draco, and I found the one in the Chamber of Secrets. As all of you know, there are only two known parceltongues left in the world. Voldemort is one and I am the other. If there are any more out there we do not know of them. Therefore, that means that only Voldemort or I can access the Chamber of Secrets. What Voldemort doesn't know is that there was another room down in the Chamber. We found it the other day. In this chamber was another door. We followed the door and found a body lying on a stone altar."

"Who was it?" asked Hermione.

"I think I will take it one step further," said Harry. "Everyone stand up and hold hands. Severus and Albus please give me the assistance here."

Both older wizards nodded and Harry shifted on the spot and apparated the whole group into the Chamber of Secrets. Those that had never been in here before, stared around in awe. Ginny started trembling a little. She didn't have a pleasant experience the previous time she was here. Harry led the group to the statue of Salazar and pressed on his toe. The group entered the room lighting their wands as they went. Harry led them unerringly to the door in the floor and opened it for them. He led them down the tunnel to the door that held the body. Here he went no further. He let them all look at the body from the outside of the doorway.

"Inside lays the body of Merlin," he said. "The reason I know is that he told us. Now I am passing that information to you. Please do not ask to go any further. Only those of us that were here the first time should have access."

Harry had everyone grab hands again and he apparated them all back to his office. As they sat down each had a look of wonder on their faces. Harry watched them for a moment before he began his tale again.

"For what ever reason, the four founders built this castle on top of the remains of Merlin. When I went to the bank today to bring in another part of my inheritance, I spoke with Griphook. He took me to Merlin's vault. Being a blood relative I was able to gain access into the vault. I came back out with this."

Harry walked over to the sword of Godric Gryffindor and opened the secret compartment behind it. He reached in and pulled out Excalibur. Slowly he walked to Severus and handed him the sword.

"You are the one meant to carry this Severus," he said. "I don't know how I know it, but I feel that the sword is meant for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Gryphon Emerald. He walked over to Draco and Ginny and stood there between them. He knew that both would understand what was happening. Quietly he knelt down in front of Ginny and handed her the emerald. As she grabbed the stone, a flash of gold mixed with green surrounded them. When the glow died down, Ginny was holding one stone, and Harry was holding a duplicate.

Albus stood up and waved his wand in a complex pattern. Slowly two chains appeared and the emeralds set themselves into the links.

"Draco,' he said. "I was told that you would be a wise choice as well. However, you and I share a bond already through the twin phoenixes. Please forgive me for not giving you the other emerald."

Draco did not say anything. He just stood up and gave Harry a hug. Soon they were joined by everyone else in the room. Harry felt their strength enter his being and he appreciated it.

"To continue with why I called you all here," he said. "Merlin's spirit still protects his body. There are descendants of Morgan Le Fey that would love to have access to his body and the few possessions that are still in the crypt with him. He has given me his wand and I have given Severus Excalibur. We are now the group that must protect his secret from ever leaving this castle."

Harry looked over their heads and pointed. As each person looked over, they could see the four founders standing in attendance of the meeting.

"We never told future Head Masters of the school," said Rowena. "This is due to the fact that until Albus and Harry, one of our bloodline was never Head Master or Head Mistress. Now that this information is out, it is your duty to protect the secret. The descendants of Morgan Le Fey are as powerful as you are. However you have one thing that they do not. Trust! You all trust each other. None of you are power hungry. You all work well as a team. Please continue to work as a team. For if you fail, the fabric of magic as we know it could be devastated. Voldemort is not the only evil out there."

As she finished, the founders faded from sight. Harry sat down in his chair and waited until everyone had reseated themselves. Dobby and Winky poured them all some wine and handed the glasses around.

"I am the last of Merlin's direct descendants," said Harry. "Albus, Severus, and Draco are descendants, but their blood is not as purely related as mine is. Together we must protect what Merlin has created. I would like to know if I can count on all of you.

Almost as one, everyone in the room including Dobby and Winky gave their affirmation.

"We are a team Harry," said Luna. "We were a team in the Department of Mysteries, and we will be a team again. We will ALWAYS be a team."

The rest of the group chorused Luna's words.

"I knew I could count on you all," said Harry. "OK then this is what we will do. Draco, you will take over for Severus as Potions Master. Severus you will take Defense against the Dark Arts. Ron you will take over as flying instructor for Madam Hooch. She is retiring this year to get married. Hermione, I need you to take over Ancient Runes. Professor Vector also is retiring. Albus I need you to take over Charms. Neville you will work with Pomona next year as assistant Herbology Professor and assistant COMC Professor. That way each of you can stay here at the school. Now this will take affect starting with the new school year. Ginny and Luna, when you graduate, you will be given a job here as well. I am not sure what yet, but we will figure out something."

"Wait Harry," said Hermione. "I am confused as to why you are moving me to Ancient Runes and having Albus teach Charms. How can Albus be Minister and teacher at the same time?"

"Ah yes," said Albus. "We did forget to mention that I am turning over the Minister position to Amelia Bones, and coming back to teach at Hogwarts. We feel it necessary for me to be in the castle with you all."

"Oh," said Hermione. "That makes sense then. I did enjoy teaching Charms though."

"Hermione you got a 200% on your Ancient runes NEWT," said Harry. You are the best candidate for that job. Please I need you for this."

"You can count on me Harry," said Hermione. "Will I get to stay Head of House for Ravenclaw?"

"Of course you will," said Harry. "That will remain with you. Now are there any more questions about staff appointments for next year?"

Everyone shook their heads. Harry knew that some of them would still be wondering about a few things.

"Hermione," said Harry. "Over the summer I need you to research everything on Merlin for me. Albus can help you. For those that are leaving the school, please come back at your earliest convenience. I think those of us that are staying can defend the school, but I do not want to take any chances."

Each person in the room gave a nod to Harry.

"Harry, I will ask my father if I can stay with you here in the castle this summer," said Luna. "He will not mind too much, and I can assist Hermione in the research. Besides I am the Head Girl of Ravenclaw Tower."

"OK," said Harry. "Let me know as soon as you can. Ginny you will be Head Girl of Gryffindor Tower. Severus, please choose someone for Slytherin and Pomona please choose someone for Hufflepuff."

Both heads of house gave a nod.

"Great," said Harry. "If no one has anything further to add, then may I suggest we call it a night? It is almost midnight. I know you three seventh years will want to rest up. Monday the NEWT exams start. Albus, do you want to stay here or go back to the Ministry?"

"I will stay here," said Albus. "Amelia will get sworn in a couple of days from now. After she is sworn in, I will have no need to be at the Ministry. I can always assist around the castle until term starts next school year."

"Great idea," said Harry.

With that everyone started to make their way out of the office. Harry watched as Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room and then to his bed. He watched all his Gryffindors as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. He watched as Hermione and Luna went to Ravenclaw Tower. Finally Harry and the two elves were alone. Harry bade them goodnight and went to his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

Author's Note – I hope that you are all liking the twist I threw in here. This way I can extend this into a third story. Please let me know what you think. The reason Griphook did not question Harry is mainly because it was Harry stating it. We will say for argument sake that many have come before and was sorely disappointed that they were not a descendant of Merlin. Also please forgive the non descriptive purpose behind bringing Albus back to the school. You will find out further in the upcoming Chapters. I Promise!!!


	11. End of the Year, A Gem of a Battle

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. This story is complete fan fiction.

Disclaimer – SunRunner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are also the property of another. I am not sure who, but they do not belong to me.

Note: Thanks to all of you that have sent me the wonderful reviews. I am being asked over and over if it will be Ginny or Draco whom Harry falls in love with. My answer to that is you will have to wait to the 3rd book. Yes there will be a sequel to Head Master.

**Chapter 11 – End of the Year, A Gem of a Battle**

The fifth and seventh year students were really feeling the strain. Their exams were finally upon them. Harry could not help himself but to pace back and forth as the students sat their exams. Albus chuckled at this.

"Do you know Harry," he said. "I did the exact same thing every time you sat for your exams. I was more proud of you than I can say with the results of your tests."

Harry paused in his pacing and looked at his mentor and friend.

"I did not know that," he said. "I feel a little better knowing I am not insane about this then. I just can't help but to feel nervous. I want Draco, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna to all succeed in their exams."

"Harry you need to relax," Albus said. "They are all intelligent young men and women. They will do admirably. By the way, Amelia is sworn in as Minister of Magic now. She seems to be doing well. From what I am to understand, she will continue where I left off. The way that I set up the Ministry this past year has helped for future Ministers. Alastor and Rufus will be acting as Co Heads of the Auror department. They seem to be doing well together in that aspect."

"Well that is great news," said Harry. "At least something good came out of all this madness at the Ministry. Are they still going to take care of my pet?"

"Yes Harry," Albus chuckled. "Your pet will be just fine and Amelia has mentioned that you are still welcome to visit it at any time. You are very good with the serpent. You are the only one that can extract venom from its fangs without causing damage to yourself."

"I did not know this," said Harry. "All I have to do is lift the bottle and Daisy just kind of presses on the lip and fills it for me. She is quite cooperative."

"Daisy?" asked Albus.

"Well yeah," said Harry. "She has to have a name."

"So she does Harry," said a still chuckling Albus.

The bell rang and Harry looked at his watch. Albus had succeeded in what he was attempting and had distracted Harry from his worry about his friends. It was now time for lunch. Harry wanted to be present for the Defense Against the Dark Arts practicals. He wanted to watch the students as he had taught most of them the previous year. Also he wanted to see the faces of the examiners as each student showed their skill. Albus and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall. Students were milling about talking about their exams and such. Harry walked over to Draco, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

"Well how are you all doing?" he asked. "How were the tests?"

"Thanks to Hermione I am sure that I will pass Charms with an O," stated Ginny.

Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"With all the training you have given us in DADA I am sure we will all pass that exam," said Ron.

The rest of the group all chuckled at this.

"Albus has been in my office all morning distracting me," said Harry. "I have been pacing back and forth in my office since your exams started. I want you all to do well. I am worrying to much I guess."

"Harry you need to relax," stated Draco. "We are all going to be fine. Look, why don't you sit with us for lunch and we can all help put your mind at ease."

"That is an excellent idea," said Harry.

He sat down as the plates were beginning to fill. Harry noticed that some of the other staff members were smiling at him and he smiled in return. It was common knowledge that Harry enjoyed spending time with the students. This was not the first time that Harry sat at a students table. Harry noticed that Minerva and Albus occupied seats at another student table and were chatting amicably with them. Severus sat at the staff table to help keep an eye on the students. More than one a fight broke out and Harry was to far away to deal with the miscreants.

"I have an idea," said Harry. "I will be back in a moment. For this idea to be fun I will need the help of Albus."

The rest of the table gave Harry a curious look, but Harry gave an impish smile and made his way to the table where Albus sat. He bent down and whispered something in the old wizard's ear. At first Albus looked surprised at what he was hearing. The more Harry talked to him the more his blue eyes started twinkling like mad. Finally Albus agreed with him and he made his way to the staff table.

"Attention please," called Harry. "I know that many of our fifth and seventh year students are working extremely hard to pass all of their exams. I know that many of them have not had fun for quite some time as they have had their noses pressed into books. Therefore, I have an idea that Professor Dumbledore will help me with. I think it is time that we have some fun before you all have to go back to your exams."

Chattering broke out as the students and the staff wondered what Harry had in mind. They did not have to wait long to find out. Harry waved his hand and a whole bowl of mashed potatoes rose into the air and made a beeline for Severus. Severus ducked and looked extremely surprised. However he was not as surprised as Minerva was when Albus picked up the gravy bowl and poured it over her head.

"Harry," exclaimed Severus. "What are you doing?"

"I have two words for you all," called Harry. "FOOD FIGHT!!"

With that Harry picked up a flagon of pumpkin juice and poured it on Hermione. She shrieked and started throwing food back at Harry. Some of it missed and Severus got a face full of potatoes. After a moment of shock Severus picked up a pie that was in front of him and walked over to Hermione. Without batting an eyelash he squashed it full in her face. She sat there with the most stunned expression on her face. The entire school was just as stunned as Hermione was. Never before was Severus seen doing anything fun. All of a sudden food started flying everywhere. Minerva was seen chasing Albus around the Great Hall throwing boiled eggs at him. Pomona was using her wand to send bits of capers at the students. She was laughing until a group of Hufflepuffs decided that she deserved a taste of her own medicine. Hagrid thought it was great fun until he got hit in the face with the chocolate cake from the table. About an hour into the fun, Harry went up to the podium. He raised his wand and gold sparks flew out of it. The hall settled down. Some of the teachers were out of breath. Some of the students were rolling in the pudding on the floor wrestling. However, when the sparks went up everyone stopped and waited.

"I think we all needed that," said Harry. "Laughter is great when you are all too worried about other things."

Albus started clapping at Harry's words. Soon other teachers joined in. After a few moments the entire student body joined in. They all knew that Harry had their best interest at heart and had staged this to help them through this trying time of exams.

"Scourgify," said Harry waving his wands.

In a matter of moments the Great Hall was spotless. Clothes and hair were neat again and there was no trace of the food fight that had just been going on. With a second wave of his wand, sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared on all the tables.

"I suggest we eat these as we have destroyed the meal the elves made," said Harry. "I think that we should take it easy and eat light. Please continue to do well in your tests and such. Just know that I am proud of each and every one of you."

Harry sat down in his chair and grabbed a sandwich. Soon everyone was grabbing a bit of food and eating. When lunch was over, the fifth and seventh years went into the side chamber to await their practical exams. The rest of the student body made their way to their classes still chatting about the food fight. Harry sat down to wait for the examiners. Every now and then a small chuckled could be heard from him as he remembered the peas in Severus' hair or the turnips that was unceremoniously dumped down Minerva's robe. However Harry had a complete breakdown of laughter when one of the examiners walked in and was still covered in food. The man looked extremely put out. The rest of the teachers that were in the Great Hall joined in the laughter. Hermione took pity on the man and through her tears of mirth cleaned him up with a cleansing charm. The man made a face at Harry as he passed by and Harry laughed that much harder. Finally the man could not resist and started chuckling along side Harry.

When Harry finally got himself composed, the examiners called the students in to start their practical exams. He watched as Draco and Ron did every single counter curse and such. Ginny and Luna were fantastic with their wand work as well. Neville being the typical shy person he was made a slight mistake on one of his counter curses and the hall had to wait for a few minutes while Harry put the fire out. It seemed that every time water was used on the fire, the flames got bigger instead of smaller. A blushing Neville could be seen near collapse in the corner. The examiner took pity on him and acted as if nothing had happened. Harry was fairly certain that everyone had passed their defense exams.

Finally the gruesome exams were over. Each person had to wait until summer to find out their results. All too soon it was time for the end of the year feast. When it came to tallying up the points, Hufflepuff won the house cup this year. Gryffindor and Slytherin right behind them with Ravenclaw coming in a close fourth.

"I am very proud of each and every house," said Harry. "There was only a margin of about 20 points from the winning house and the house that came in last. Each student present today has worked hard. You all deserve every single point you received. I thank you for showing pride and care of the school. To you seventh years, I thank you for your hard work and dedication. I know that we had a few issues, but everything worked out in the end. For those that are leaving the castle and not returning next year, know that we will all miss you. For those that are returning next year, we say good luck for the summer and we will see you soon."

With that Harry dismissed the Great Hall. The students milled about chatting and talking or else hurrying to their dorms for some last minute packing. Harry, along side the staff stood there. Some of the teachers had tears in their eyes and others were just standing there with a strange look on their faces. They knew all things must come to an end, but this was hard for some. Certain colleagues were leaving as well. Severus and Madam Hooch would ride the train to help out with the students.

Harry and Draco made their way to his office. As they were sitting there, Harry stood up rigid. His eyes became unfocused and he was stiff as a board. Draco stood up immediately and came to his side. He grabbed Harry as he began to fall. Holding on to Harry was a chore as he was squirming and chocking. Draco grabbed Harry's wand and sent for help. Immediately Albus, Minerva, Severus and Madam Pomfrey were rushing up the stairs. Draco was crying hard. He had never seen Harry in this state before and he was frightened beyond thinking. He knew that Harry had a link to the Dark Lord, but he had never seen Harry act like this before. It was as if something had grabbed him and was struggling with him. The older professors rushed in and took over. Harry however refused to let Draco's arm go. It was as if he sensed the blond there and needed his support. Albus bent down and grabbed Harry's other arm. Harry was still struggling and fighting. Madam Pomfrey ran a check on him. The next thing she knew Draco also was caught up in the madness. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed across Harry.

"What in the hell is going on here?" shrieked Minerva.

"We do not know at the moment," said Albus. "It seems something has their minds and will not let them go. The only thing I can think to do is to meld with Harry. We know each others patterns. Maybe I can enter his mind and help them escape from what has them."

"I will do it with you," said Severus.

Albus nodded and sent the trickle of energy to Severus. Severus felt it and latched on to it. Together they entered the mind of Harry. What they saw floored both men. Harry was running around in his own mind. He was desperately trying to help what looked like a dragon being attacked. Draco was there with Harry trying desperately to lend the young man a helping hand.

"Harry hold on," called Albus. "We will be right back with more help."

"Hurry Albus," he replied. "Something is going on that I can't explain at the moment. We must save this dragon. HURRY!"

Albus pulled Severus and himself out of Harry's mind.

"Send for Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Professor Granger immediately," said Albus. "If we are to save Harry and Draco's lives we must have more power. Quickly now."

Minerva and Poppy never questioned. Together they stood and sent patronuses to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. Severus sent word to Hermione and she stepped out of the fireplace and rushed to Harry's side.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione looking stricken at the prone figures lying on the floor.

"No time for explanations Miss Granger," said Albus.

In a few moments the rest of the party were all in the office. Albus quickly told them what they needed to do. Each student and teacher sat in their allotted places and waited. Hermione and Luna had done this before and they knew what to expect. With a quick explanation, Albus explained to the rest of the students what was going to happen.

"Just trust us," said Albus over the whimpers of Draco and Harry. "No harm will come to you."

They just nodded at Albus and waited. Each closed their eyes and felt as Albus grabbed them one by one and pulled them into the meld. When they opened their eyes, they saw Harry and Draco battling the most horrifying beast imaginable. Severus, Albus, Hermione, and Minerva took action immediately. Within moments, the students joined in and rushed to Harry or Draco's side.

"This dragon is being attacked in the forest," called Harry. "Unless we can figure out how to make it let us go, we are stuck here."

"What do you mean," asked Ron.

"It caught me on the moon light with something like telepathy," said Harry rushing to jab at the beast in front of him.

"You mean this dragon pulled you into this nightmare with its mind?" asked Ginny rushing to aid Harry.

"Yes," replied Harry. "I was the only one it could find that would come to its aid. I did not mean to pull Draco into this."

Harry ducked as a tentacle swung at him. Albus and Severus were pulling out their wands and trying different things.

"Oh for Pete's sake," said Hermione. "STUPEFY"

All at once the creature vanished. Harry and Draco were thrown out of Harry's mind. Albus and Severus pulled the rest out just in time. Harry rolled over and vomited on the carpet. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and gave him something to settle his stomach.

"Everyone grab each other's hand," said Harry. "You come too, Poppy. We need to get to that dragon. It is dying."

No one questioned him. When everyone was holding on to someone else, Harry shifted and all appeared in a clearing in the forest. They rushed to the side of the dragon and Harry knelt next to it. Albus and Severus were busy checking the perimeter.

"Where are you Tom?" asked Albus. "I know you did this. Magic always leaves a trace. Why did you hurt this dragon? Show yourself."

A menacing laugh sounded in the forest.

"Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "It is nice of you to join my little party. However, I was not expecting anyone to know what I was doing. Did you use the link Potter? I have been. I know all about Salazar's wand. You will be handing it over to me. Also I have been searching for the heirs of Morgan Le Fey. No doubt they will join me to see your destruction."

"I did not use the link to know that you were here," replied Harry. "You can get anyone you want to help, but you will still lose. Hogwarts is mine and it is for the side of the light. As far as the heirs of Morgan Le Fey go, what makes you think they will succeed any better than you in defeating me?"

"I will be victorious Potter," snarled Voldemort. "You and your batch of misfits can do nothing to protect Merlin."

"As his descendant, I can and I will," replied Harry. "Release this dragon immediately."

"As you wish," sneered Voldemort.

The dragon gave one more ear splitting shriek and stopped breathing. Furiously Harry stood up and with a twitch of his wrist, he brought forth his wand.

Voldemort took one look at the wand and backed up a pace.

"That is not possible," he said. "That is why you are so powerful. You are an heir to all the founders. Also you are claiming to be the heir of Merlin. I say PROOVE IT!"

Harry twitched his other arm and a second wand appeared. Lifting it he showed it to Voldemort.

"Is this proof enough Tom?" he asked.

"That is the wand of Merlin," breathed Voldemort. "How did you get that?"

"It was given to me by Merlin himself," said Harry. "Would you like to test its powers against your own wand?"

Immediately Harry sent a flaming sphere at Voldemort. Tom ducked and moved to the side, and sent razor sharp shards in return. Albus quickly conjured a shied to protect the others as Severus conjured one to protect Harry. Harry however lifted his hand in the air and froze the shards in mid air. A look of shock appeared on Voldemort's face. He tried everything he could to counter act the charm. Nothing he did made a difference. With a quick gesture, Harry sent the shards flying back at Voldemort. Voldemort disappeared and reappeared at another location. He sent a fiery serpent at Harry. Hermione quickly countered with a serpent of water at the same time Draco sent one of earth. Together both serpents smothered the one made of fire. Voldemort was not quite ready to call it quits yet. He disappeared. Everyone looked around trying to figure out where he went.

"Where am I now Potter?" mocked Tom. "Which of your friends will pay the price this evening for your interference of my fun?"

Harry quickly conjured the strongest shield around the group that he could. He waited with baited breath to see which of his friends would fall this night. All of a sudden Draco collapsed on the ground. Harry immediately sent out tendrils of magic to Albus and Severus who caught it. Together the trio entered Draco's mind. There they saw Voldemort using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. Harry quickly sent a stunner at Voldemort. Voldemort countered and the battle raged. Unfortunately Draco was the one to suffer. Albus and Severus sent a number of spells at Voldemort to no avail. Voldemort was using a necromantic power that neither could stop. Finally, Harry had an inspiration. He walked over to Draco and bent down. Albus seeing Harry make his way over kept Voldemort busy.

"Draco," said Harry. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Harry," he replied. "I trust you with my life. Get this bastard out of my head."

Harry nodded and stood up. He concentrated all his power into the core of his being. He pulled energy from everyone. The teachers in the castle were feeling the effects of Harry's pull. Remus and Tonks were also seen thrashing on the floor as Harry pulled from anyone and everyone he could. When he had the power he needed, Harry sent his colors out to everyone. The sudden release of energy was enough to knock everyone out of Draco's mind. Draco was unconscious, but at least he was free of Voldemort.

"I suggest you run now Tom," said Harry. "Now I am very angry. You attempted to hurt someone from my family. Someone I care deeply for. You will never hurt anyone I love ever again."

Harry centered his thoughts and pulled one more time. This time he felt the color patterns of each and every person he loved or cared for. Each pattern was identifiable by their unique combinations. Ginny was ruby, garnet, and sunstone. Draco was Emerald, moonstone, and amethyst. Albus was diamond, sapphire, and topaz. The list went on. Harry felt them all. He stood and gathered power for a final strike. Voldemort realizing what Harry was doing decided to flee. Harry collapsed from the strain of feeling so much power come through him.

"You may have won tonight Potter," said Voldemort. "I will win another day."

With that the presence of Voldemort was gone.

"Bring Draco to my chambers and tend to us there please Poppy," he said.

Albus and Severus conjured stretchers for both and floated them to the castle. The rest of the group followed along. Hermione and Minerva hung back and gave the dragon's corpse a quick burial.

Harry insisted that Draco stay with him in his room. Both young men were exhausted and both were asleep within moments. Albus motioned the rest of the group down to Harry's office.

"I suggest that we let them sleep," said Albus. "There will be plenty of time over the summer for Harry to explain what has happened here tonight. Something tells me Harry has changed the pattern of magic. However I will ask you all one question. Did any of you see the bright colors that were surrounding everyone this evening?"

Everyone was a little nervous, but they all gave a nod.

"What has Harry done, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"I can only speculate Minerva," he replied. "However I think Harry has just made it possible for us to contact one another in a completely different way. Notice also what is lying here on the desk."

Everyone looked around and gave a small look of concern. Instead of three wands on the desk, there now lay six. Harry's wands had separated. Albus indicated each wand separately.

"These are the wands of all four founders," he said. "This is the wand of Merlin. This one is Harry's own wand. Something tells me Harry has a lot to tell us when he is feeling better. For now I suggest that we take shifts to keep watch on them until they are better. I would venture to say they will be weak for a few days."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny. "May we stay here in the castle this summer as well? I don't know about anyone else, but I would love to learn how to use this new power that Harry has given us."

"What do you mean given us, Miss Weasley?" asked Severus.

She did not give a reply. She just stood there for a moment and concentrated. All of a sudden her colors of Ruby, Garnet, and Sunstone were visible to him. She gave a small sigh and collapsed on the carpet.

"I would suggest that no one else try that until Harry explains how," stated Dumbledore. "Until we understand the concept I believe we will all have thing like this happen to us."

Ron picked up his sister and made his way to the door.

"I will bring her to her room," he said. "Can someone stop the stairs from preventing me? Also someone will need to write a letter to mum explaining what is going on."

"I will see to both personally Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.

Author's Note – I would like to take the time to let you all know that I am taking a page from Melanie Rawn. Having read her books I was inspired to add a bit of Sunrunner ability in here.


	12. Summer Training, School Begins

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sunrunner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – I would like to take the time to thank all of you for your continuing support. I have added a few twists and turns in the plot, but you all seem to be enjoying them. I hope that you are not disappointed with the remaining chapters. Also if you missed it, there will be another sequel.

**Chapter 12 – Summer Training, School begins**

Severus and Madam Hooch saw the students off. Severus was the only one to accompany her as there was so much still going on at the school. She assured Severus that she understood. She also asked that he relay her well wishes for both Harry and Draco. Back at the castle both young men were starting to come around, but were still extremely tired. Draco looked a bit surprised to find that he was lying in Harry's bed, but quickly concealed his confusion.

"Harry felt it better that you be near him in case of another attack," explained Albus correctly interpreting the look that passed over Draco's face.

"What in the world did Harry do?" asked Draco. "The colors were so beautiful. I have never seen anything like that before in my life."

He shifted slightly so as not to disturb Harry, who had an arm draped over Draco. Even in sleep Harry was determined to protect him. Draco smiled down at Harry and carefully arranged him into a more comfortable position. Albus walked over to the bed and gave him some assistance. Draco stood a little shaky, but upright. Albus steadied the young man and gently led him down the stairs. Dobby walked over and placed a plate of food and something to drink in front of Draco. Poppy meanwhile had pulled out her wand and gave Draco a once over.

"You seem to be alright Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I do suggest that you take it easy for a few days. We still do not know what Harry has done, so we won't know if you get hit with another wave of fatigue or not."

Draco nodded and began to nibble on the food that Dobby had given him. He looked over and saw the happy look on Dobby's face. He called the elf over.

"Dobby," he began. "I want to apologize to you for the way I treated you when you were my house elf. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I am glad that you are now bonded with someone as wonderful as Harry. If you ever need anything please know that you can count on me to help you."

Dobby looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. He walked up to the youngest of the Malfoy's and spoke quietly.

"You is forgiven," he said. "Dobby is happy that Master Harry has you in his life now. You and his Wheezys. Dobby is glad that you are happy now Master Malfoy.

Draco did not know what to say to this. He was a bit confused as to what a Wheezy was. He looked to Albus for an explanation.

"I think he is referring to Mr. and Miss Weasley," said Albus. "During the tri wizard's tournament, Dobby referred to Ronald Weasley as Harry's Wheezy.

Draco nodded and went back to eating his food. A few moments later Harry appeared on the stairs. He looked around frantically. When he spied Draco in the chair eating, he smiled and walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"That gave me a fright," said Harry. "I did not know where you went."

Madam Pomfrey came over and ran her wand over Harry.

"Same as with Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Take it easy for a few days. You did some extensive magic and you are a bit drained. Your reserves however are full. I don't know what you did, but we all felt it."

Dobby brought Harry some food. Harry smiled at the elf and winked.

"Albus I think it is time to gather everyone together for an explanation," he said. "We can wait until this evening so that I only have to explain it once."

With a piece of toast in one hand and a glass of milk in the other Harry made his way to his desk. He looked down and nodded to himself. He saw all six of his wands present on the desk.

"Looks like my ancestors will be here this evening as well," he said. "Seems that even though they told me they can't help me anymore, they show up with more help."

Albus chuckled as Draco sat there looking confused.

"Severus is on the train with the students," he stated. "Mr. and Miss Weasley will be remaining here at Hogwarts this summer. They are eager to learn how to use what you did last night. I think that everyone that was present would like to know what you did and how to use it. That is a very powerful thing you did."

"As I said Albus," Harry replied. "I will explain it all when everyone is gathered together."

"No rush Harry," said Albus. "You have been asleep for about 14 hours. Severus should be back in a bit. I shall go and gather the rest of the party now and meet back here."

Harry nodded and walked back over to the table and sat down with Draco.

"Are you alright Draco?" he asked. "I hope I did not hurt you with what I did."

"You knocked me out cold with that much power," said Draco. "In the end you succeeded in doing what you set out to do. You got that bastard out of my head. Why did you have me put in your bed? I'm not complaining or anything, but I am a bit curious."

"I wanted you near in case of another attack," said Harry. "My fear is that Voldemort will target you as a way of getting to me. By having you nearer me, I can protect you better."

"That makes sense," said Draco. "I was a bit confused as to how you pulled me into the attack with the dragon. How did you know I would be able to help you?"

"I didn't at first," said Harry. "I felt your colors and I knew I could access them. I have never done anything like that before, but I knew I could. Does that make sense to you?"

"A little," replied Draco. "I still don't understand this whole color thing, but I will wait until everyone gets here so that I can hear the explanation. Now you better eat. Madam Pomfrey looks like she is fixing to force feed you."

Harry looked over at the nurse and smiled. He quickly picked up another piece of toast and bit into it to show her he was eating. She gave a defeated shake of her head, but smiled at him none the less.

An hour later all those that were in the clearing with Harry had assembled. Harry had Albus send for Remus, Molly, Pomona, and Hagrid. He had Dobby and Winky provide a meal for everyone. Soon the added participants were seated. Harry walked to his desk and sat down. He surveyed the group for a moment.

"I have a few things I want to cover this evening," he began. "Our four final guests should arrive any moment."

The others look confused at what Harry was talking about. Silently he pointed behind them. Albus and the rest turned to look and the four founders were standing there. The glided over and stood behind Harry and waited patiently.

"May I introduce, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin," said Harry pointing to each in turn.

The rest of the group just sat there. Most had seen the founders before, others knew their history.

"I take it you all approve of what I am about to do," he asked Godric.

"We know and we approve," stated Godric.

Before Harry began there was another presence in the room. Slowly the figure of Merlin appeared and walked over to Harry.

"I too approve of what you are going to do," said Merlin.

"For those of you that don't know," said Harry. "This is Merlin."

The group was stunned by the appearance of the founders. Now they were speechless at the appearance of the greatest wizard in history.

"As I stated before I have a couple of things that I will be talking about," said Harry. "First I have something to do."

Harry picked up the wand of Helga Hufflepuff and walked over to Albus. With a small bow to Albus, he presented the wand to him. Albus silently took the wand. Harry made his way back to the desk and picked up the wand of Rowena. He made his way over to Hermione. With a small bow to her, he presented the wand to her. Hermione took the wand with a question on her lips. Harry gave a shake of his head and walked back to his desk. He picked up the wand of Godric Gryffindor and made his way to Ginny. With a small bow to her, he presented the wand to her. Like the others she took it and said nothing. It was plain they all wanted to know what he was doing. Harry smiled and made his way back to the desk. With a look at Salazar he sent the question to the founder with a look. Salazar bowed to him and smiled. Harry picked up the wand of Slytherin and made his way to Draco. He gave Draco a low bow and presented the wand to him. Draco smiled at Harry and accepted the wand. Harry made his way back to his desk. He picked up his wand and the wand of Merlin and held them up. He looked pointedly at Albus, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco and indicated that they should do the same. Harry then turned to the four founders with Merlin standing with them and nodded. Each founder made their way to their respected wand. Merlin stood behind Harry. Each ghostly figure placed their hand on the shoulder of the one holding their wand. Harry brought the two wands he was holding together and watched them fuse. He looked at Draco, Ginny and Hermione. They all followed suit. Once they raised the two wands they were holding, they fused. They all turned to look at Albus.

"Unfortunately Harry," said Albus. "This will not work for me."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

Albus looked down for a moment as if making a hard decision. Finally he nodded to himself and stood up. He turned to Helga Hufflepuff and gave her a bow. He handed her wand back to Harry. Albus went up to Harry's bedchambers and came back down a few moments later with his invisibility cloak. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that once belonged to the Gaunt's. Next he placed his wand next to these items.

"Before you," he began. "Is the Deathly Hallows. The Potters are the keepers of the cloak. Voldemort's ancestors were the keeper of the stone. I won the elder wand."

Hermione gave a gasp of understanding. Ginny and Ron also seemed to have an idea of what Albus was talking about.

"What I am trying to say is," continued Albus. "Is that my wand will not merge with Helga's. I think you and Helga should choose someone else for her wand. The elder wand, also known as the death stick will not merge with anther wand."

Harry stared at the three items lying on his desk. He had never heard about the Deathly Hallows before.

"Hermione," he stated. "I will need a condensed report on the Deathly Hallows on my desk as soon as you can. I am sorry that you can not use Helga's wand, Albus."

Harry took the wand and approached Pomona. He glanced over at Helga who smile and glided to stand behind her. When Pomona held Helga's wand to her own, they fused like everyone else's had. With that being done, Harry went to stand back behind his desk. Albus picked up his wand, but left the cloak and the ring on Harry's desk. Harry handed the cloak to Dobby who carried it back upstairs.

"To go into what happened yesterday will take some time to explain," he said. "As you all know each person had their own distinct aura. This is the force field that surrounds the any living thing. Animals and plants have them as well. In the case of humans, we see them more as gem colors and rainbow hues. What I have accomplished with the aid of that dragon, is to establish here and now with those of us present how to travel sunlight or moonlight to talk with one another. It is a good way for us to send to another when we are in trouble. The dragon did that to me. I was standing here in the moonlight and the dragon used a rougher form of this gift to pull me into its weave. For those of you that have melded with Albus and I, the concept is the same. The big difference is that it is definably easier in sunlight or moonlight. To do so out of either will have an impact on your ability to stay conscious."

"But how does it work Harry?" asked Ron.

It is a simple enough process once you get the hang of it," he responded. "Ron, come here by the window in the moonlight."

Ron walked over to Harry who was standing by the window. When Ron was standing in the pale moonlight Harry continued.

"Remember when Albus pulled you into the meld?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ron. "That was an amazing bit of magic."

"Well the concept is the same," he continued. "The difference is instead of searching for magic, project your own."

Harry watched as Ron relaxed and started to project the magic. When Ron succeeded Harry grabbed it and pulled him back to himself. Ron staggered, but stayed upright.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you a variation," said Harry. "The only way to get your attention was to push you back into yourself. Now I want you to try it again, but this time I want you to reach for me with your colors. Your colors are Sunstone, Amethyst, and Topaz. Find that color pattern within yourself and then push it to me. Let me invite it in."

Ron concentrated for a few moments then he nodded at Harry. Harry backed away a few steps and waited. Ron centered himself and found the colors. From there he threw them to Harry. Harry caught the colors and wove himself into the pattern. From there he talked with Ron a bit more.

"It is easier in the moonlight or sunlight," said Harry. "I do not recommend you try it when you are not in the light. Stay away from the dark. Once you master what you are doing, you will be able to do it at anytime. From there you will be able to do it at any distance. Brace yourself. I am about to throw you back into yourself."

With those final words Harry felt Ron tense and then Harry gently tossed Ron back into himself.

"Harry," said Ron. "That was amazing."

Harry smiled at Ron and then proceeded to teach the rest of the room what he had just taught Ron. It took a matter of moments for Albus, Severus, and Draco to master it. Hermione and Ginny were quick to follow. Slowly one by one the teachers and the rest of the students all caught the basics.

"Albus," said Harry. "I will need you to go and teach this to Neville. Please make sure he understands that he is not to try to contact us using this gift until he comes back to Hogwarts."

"I will see to it shortly Harry," said Albus.

"I will ask that the rest of you do the same," said Harry. I do not want any accidents using the gifts. If you are having trouble, or you are uncertain, please come to me, Albus, Severus, or Draco. The four of us know each others patterns very well."

The rest of the assembled party all nodded.

"I think a practice session once a day would be beneficial," said Severus.

Collective nods went around the room.

"Very well," said Harry. We shall start at 1:00 tomorrow. That way we can do it in the full sunlight. I would rather you practice with sunlight first as it is the stronger of the light."

"Harry why do you have 4 colors and we only have three?" asked Ron.

"That is because of his heritage," said Merlin.

The others in the room jumped. They had totally forgotten that Merlin and the founders were present.

Harry will yet acquire one more color when it is all said and done," continued Merlin. "A true and complete Master will have 5 colors. Many of you will function just fine with 3. I believe that Albus, Severus, and Draco will end up with 4. Miss Granger will more than likely end up with 4 as well. However I suggest to you all to listen to what Harry has said. Many students of mine became shadow lost due to not following instructions. To be shadow lost means certain death."

No one said a word at this proclamation. They all sat for some time pondering the abilities and the effects as well as the disastrous failure if they did it wrong. Merlin's words sealed the fact that none would try this alone until Harry said it was ok. Even Albus would work until Harry said it was clear for him to try on his own.

Turning Harry stared long and hard at Dobby and Winky.

"House elves can already do this right?" he asked.

Yes Master Harry," said Dobby.

"I thought so," said Harry. "Well I suggest that we all go get some rest. Draco I would appreciate it if you stayed here from now on."

Draco nodded. The rest of the group got up and made their way to the door.

"I will have a list for everyone tomorrow about whose colors are whose," said Harry.

They all nodded and headed out. Harry sat behind his desk and began writing. Draco came up behind him and started reading what he was writing. His eyebrows rose a little at the different combinations that were being listed on the parchment. When Harry was finished, Draco lifted his wand and made a unique gesture with it. Copies appeared and the lists were stacked on the desk.

"Thanks Draco," said Harry. "I am going to bed. Please do not stay up to late."

"I am right behind you Harry," he replied. "Harry, thank you for all that you are doing for me. It means a lot to me."

Harry smiled over at him and headed up the stairs to bed. Draco was not far behind him. Dobby smiled to himself and with a wave of his hand, doused the lights. From there he and Winky made it to their room and to bed. Tomorrow he and Winky would gather Draco's things and move them to Harry's rooms.

The following weeks saw a flurry of activity among the people who were living in the castle. It was not long before Albus, Severus, and Draco could contact Harry at any time of the day from anywhere in the castle. It was also easy for them to contact the others. Every once in awhile Harry had to rush to unravel someone from their own colors as they got caught, but those accidents were few and far in between. Hermione, true to her nature, had a condensed report on the Hallows on Harry's desk in a few days. He and Draco sat reading the report with a thoroughly fascinated desire. By the time July rolled around just about everyone had managed to contact someone else from some where. Albus made daily forays to the Longbottom Estate where he taught Neville. Harry and the rest of the teachers were going about regular life in getting the castle ready for the following year.

Harry's birthday rolled around and there was a party in the castle for him. Once again he marveled at the love that each of these people had for him. His favorite gift this year came from Draco. It was a beautiful ring with a lion, badger, eagle, and snake circling the band. Each animal had the proper gem stone set in its eyes. It was a beautiful piece of work and Harry loved it.

Slowly August arrived and with it the activity from the teachers in preparation for the new school year. Heads of House were all sitting together writing letters to the students. Albus and Harry went about making sure that the muggle borns and their parents fully understood what was going to be happening. Finally September 1st approached. Harry sat in his chair and waited for the first years to arrive. They came in the boats with Hagrid. He briefly thought back to his own ride in the boats. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Harry looked around the Great Hall. Students were already seated and chatting amicably about what they would learn this year. Severus was standing there with the sorting hat and stool and the parchment with all their names on it. Slowly Hagrid led the group into the room. He left the students with Severus and made his way to his chair at the staff table.

When I call you name," said Severus. "I want you to come forward and put this hat on your head. It will sort you into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. You will earn points by doing good things. You will also loose points if you break the rules."

Severus opened the roll of parchment and began calling names. There were a good many more students this year than in previous years. With the threat of the Dark Lord not hanging over people's heads, parents were not opposed to sending their children to the school. This year there were 67 new students to e admitted. Harry looked and saw 2 of them from the orphanage. He gave them each an encouraging smile and a tip of his glass. When all the names were called, Harry stood up and started his announcements.

"First years are to know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds," he began. "a few of you older ones would do well to remember this rule as well. I would hate to have to give detention to anyone getting caught out of bounds. Now I would like to point out a few staff changes. First I would like to announce your New Defense Against the Darks Arts Professor. Please give applause to Professor Severus Snape."

The students applauded at this. They knew that Severus was one of the teachers that were involved with the SFG and the DA. Many wanted in those coveted groups.

"Next," continued Harry. "I would like you all to welcome your new Potions Professor. Professor Draco Malfoy."

Again there was polite applause. Many of the students knew Draco.

"Professor Vector retired at the end of last year," continued Harry. "I am delighted to say that Professor Granger will be taking over for him. She will be your new Ancient Runes Professor. Also Madam Hooch has retired. I am delighted to announce that the post will be filled by Professor Ronald Weasley. Charms will be taught by Professor Dumbledore. Last but not least we will have a Professor that will be an assistant for both Professor Spout and Professor Hagrid. Please make welcome our assistant Professor, Professor Neville Longbottom."

There was applause as all the professors were announced.

"I have the great pleasure of announcing this year's Head Boys and Head Girls," said Harry. "This year for Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley will be Head Girl. For Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood will be Head Girl. For Hufflepuff, George Radcliff will be Head Boy and for Slytherin, Bryon Rhodes. Please remember to show respect to the Head Boys and Girls. Our caretaker Mrs. Figg has asked me to kindly remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors. Also not that anyone caught outside of their dorms after curfew will be punished severely. This is for your own protection. Prefect and Heads are to bring me their rotation schedules no later than Friday. All those wishing to try out for the house quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as soon as possible. Please check your notice boards for dates of events and such. Now I have two words left for you all. TUCK IN!"

With that Harry waved his hands and food appeared on the plates. He sat down and engaged Severus in polite conversation. Scanning the hall periodically he noticed that the new students were still a little nervous, but they were starting to relax more. Prefects and the head boys and girls were making their rounds giving encouragement to all. Harry smiled at the scene before him.

Author's Note - I will end this one here. I hope that I am not losing your interest. I am trying to bring in some different elements to work with. This is to keep you guessing. I hope that I am not getting to sloppy with the work. Please keep sending the reviews. I can only improve if I hear from you.


	13. Shadowlost, Harry to the Rescue

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sunrunner abilities and its affiliates are property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. As soon as I can figure out what fan fiction means, I will post the reviews in a separate book type. I am thoroughly enjoying creating this story with all of its plots, twists, and even a few innuendos. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please continue to give me those great reviews.

**Chapter 13 – Shadow Lost, Harry to the Rescue**

The staff and students that stayed in the castle for the summer were seen periodically standing in a patch of sunlight or moon light deep in conversation with another person. Merlin's prediction came true. Albus, Severus, Draco, and Hermione all ended up with a fourth gem color. The view of ones colors was absolutely amazing to those that were conversing with them on the light. Harry finally got his fifth color marking him as a master weaver. When one spoke to Harry on the light, they marveled at the brightness of his colors of Ruby, Emerald, Onyx, Sapphire, and Diamond. Neville was still having trouble with weaving in moonlight. He was perfectly fine weaving in the sun, but for some odd reason that Harry could not fathom, he could not get the patterns to work on the moon light. Harry was at a loss as to how to explain that. Help was not coming forth either. For neither the founders, nor Merlin had put in another appearance since that night.

One evening the staff was all sitting around in the Great Hall discussing plans of what could be done to stop Voldemort.

"Every time we get close to him, we lose him," stated Harry a bit angrily.

""It would appear that he doesn't like to stay in one spot for very long," agreed Albus. "Have you tried the link to see if you can get an insight to his future plans?"

"I tried last night," said Harry bitterly. "No sooner did I get a glimpse of what he was up to, he pushed me back out. All I know is that he is working with someone new. He is training this person. However, I can never get a clear sight of the person. Voldemort is using such powerful Occlumency that anyone would be hard pressed to attempt to gain access to his thoughts."

"That is because he is scared of you Harry," stated Draco. "He knows he has a good reason to run. "Look at what you did to him the last time you faced him. I am fortunate that you are on my side."

Harry blushed, but did not say anything. The feelings he had for Draco were starting to confuse him a bit. Draco noticed the blush on Harry's face, but did not elaborate. The ever watchful Hermione noticed the looks that passed between the two men that she was so close to. However for once she said nothing. Harry and Draco were close friends and she wished for them what ever happiness they could find in this life.

"The last time I was able to get anything from him, he was recruiting some type of half man, half cow looking creature," said Harry.

"A minotaur?" asked Minerva.

"Is that the proper name of it?" asked Harry.

"Honestly Harry," said Hermione. "Don't you ever pick up a book and read? It was in our COMC book."

"After half the things Hagrid brought around here I was scared to really delve into it," said a sheepish Harry.

Ron, Draco, and Hermione all laughed at this.

"So does this mean you will be in the library looking for ways of stopping a Minotaur, Hermione?" teased Harry.

"Oh be quiet Harry," said Hermione sarcastically.

The rest of the group all laughed. Each one present knew that Harry had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Hermione poked her tongue out at them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," drawled Draco. "If I had that ugly thing in my mouth I would not want to keep it in either."

Hermione sat stunned for a moment before she too started laughing with the rest of the group. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. What ever she said effectively shut Draco up. It was not common knowledge that Draco had any romantic feelings for anyone. How she figured out who he was interested in was food for thought to him. Then again, all knew Hermione knew more than one person had a right to know. Harry, who did not notice a thing and kept on with the discussion they were having.

"I guess we do need to figure out what to do about that," he said. "If Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures again in other countries there is no telling what he will come up with. Why doesn't he just give up? There is no way possible he can ever have access to the castle again."

"I don't think he wants the castle anymore," said Severus. "I think our total destruction is what he is after now. Also let's not forget what lies beneath the castle."

"Good point," said Albus. "I know he would do anything to get at Merlin's tomb. Harry, have you moved all of Merlin's possessions into his vault?"

"Yes Albus," he said. "I took care of that the other day. I wish I could move his remains to someplace safer. I just don't feel right about moving his body though. I guess that they are as safe as they can be where they are located."

"I would think so," said Minerva. "It is not like Merlin will let the Dark Lord get to his remains."

"Ah," said Albus. "It is not just Voldemort we have to worry about now. The heirs of Morgan Le Fey will soon be told where to locate their ancestor's enemy. Thus it will put Harry back into danger once again."

Harry sighed at that statement. His life was always in danger.

"Don't worry Harry," said Draco grabbing his arm. "We are all here with you. Plus we have this new ability that the Dark Lord doesn't."

"That is true," said Harry grabbing his hand. "However until one or more of the heirs of Morgan Le Fey come out into the open, we don't know what kind of powers that they will have."

Draco gave his hand a squeeze and stood up. Hermione watched closely thinking.

"Harry," she began. "Have you stopped having nightmares?"

"As a matter of fact I have," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"I think it has something to do with Draco and you sharing a room," she replied. "If I am not mistaken, Draco is sleeping better himself."

"Now that you mention it," said Draco. "I have been sleeping a lot better since Harry moved me into his room. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well Harry," continued Hermione ignoring Draco's question. "Luna, Ron, and I will begin a search on dark creatures from Greece. If he decides to use other serpent type creatures, you can always use Parseltongue with them. Also I will begin my research on Morgan Le Fey herself."

"I have been doing something more with the light as well," said Harry. "I find that I can use starlight just as easy as sun or moon light."

"I would imagine that it will not be quite so easy for the rest of us," said Minerva.

"I guess not," said Harry apologetically.

"Well if we have nothing more to say this evening I suggest we call it a night," said Albus.

The rest of the group all nodded and rose. Harry looked down at the marauders map and watched a couple of third year Slytherins sneaking out of their common room.

"Sonorus," said Harry. "That will be 10 points from Slytherin Edwards and McCoy. I suggest you return to your common room immediately. Quietus!"

Severus leaned over and looked at Harry's map. Both boys were not listening to what Harry had said. He excused himself and made his way to where the boys were. Harry watched as the dot that labeled him approached the boys. Within moments the dots that were for the boys were seen running quickly for their dorm. Harry looked over at the hour glasses that held the gems that represented points. 20 more emeralds flew up to the top signifying that Severus had docked more points.

"I guess some students will never learn," said Ron.

"I guess not," said Harry.

He and the rest of the teachers got up and left the Great Hall. The use of the marauders map was a blessing to the staff of Hogwarts. Harry had figured out a way to duplicate the map and each professor had their own copy. Many deeds of misconduct were caught before anything serious could happen. The students were still wondering how the staff knew where they were at all times.

The next morning came bright and cheery. Harry and Draco dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the staff table and waited for their colleagues to join them. Soon the hall was filled with chatter and laughter. When breakfast was over Harry watched as the Heads of House handed out the class schedules. When all students had their course schedules they left. The teachers were not far behind them. Harry decided that for today he would go and sit in a few different classes under an invisibility charm and watch. Having never been taught by Albus formerly, he went there first and watch in amazement as Albus did things with a wand that Harry had once upon a time only dreamed about. Harry had an inspiring idea. He stood up to leave Albus' class.

Leaving so soon?" asked Albus suddenly.

Harry was so surprised that he dropped out of invisibility with a shocked look on his face. The students were just as surprised to see Harry there as Harry was that Albus knew he was there.

"How did you know that I was here?" asked Harry.

"You were subconsciously weaving colors," said Albus.

"I am so embarrassed," said Harry. "I did not mean to disrupt your class Professor."

"Not to worry Head Master," said a chuckling Albus. "Incidentally I think that the idea you had is a good one."

Harry blushed again and thanked Albus. Quietly he left the room. He was met in the hallway by Hermione. She had a flushed look on her face.

"Harry," she started. "That is a great idea. I think you should only have 6th and 7th years in the class though. Plus I think those members should be part of the DA or SFG."

Good grief," said Harry. "Did I broadcast to everyone with the ability to weave colors?"

"I would say that you did Harry," said Neville coming up behind them. "I was coming to look for you anyway Harry, when I got hit with the weave."

"You were?" asked Harry. "What is wrong?"

"Professor Sprout sent me to get you," he answered. "We have an issue in Greenhouse 5 that needs your attention."

"Lead the way," stated Harry.

Together with Hermione in tow, they made their way to Greenhouse 5. When they arrived they found the students waiting outside and Professor Sprout anxiously waiting for them. When Harry approached her she rushed up to him.

"Head Master," she began. "Thank goodness you came so quickly. Something has happened here."

"What is going on Professor?" asked Harry. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No nothing like that," she said as she led him over to the door. "It is empty."

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Just what I said," replied Pomona. "See for yourself. Someone has stolen all the dangerous plants from this greenhouse."

Harry quickly looked inside. As Pomona stated it was empty. Every plant that they dealt with was gone. Harry quickly stepped into action.

"Professor Sprout," he began. "Please dismiss your class with instructions to head to their dorms."

Pomona and Neville approached the students and gave them instructions. The students were a little bewildered at first but agreed. Harry meanwhile stepped into a patch of sunlight and began to weave. He sent a message to Albus, Severus, Draco, and Minerva. He explained the situation on the light and when he got affirmation of their attendance he withdrew. Neville looked a little envious at Harry's ability with the light, but did not say anything. Harry really was a remarkable person.

"Neville," said Harry. "I need you and Hagrid to keep the students away from this area. Get Poppy to help you."

Neville nodded and left immediately. Harry, Hermione, and Pomona all walked into the greenhouse. Harry walked over to the center of the room and sat on the floor. Hermione recognizing what he was preparing to do sat opposite him and opened her channels. Pomona waited until the other professors started arriving. She let them have a quick look around before she escorted each personally to their spot. Chairs were quickly conjured for the older staff members who sat down immediately and opened their channels for Harry. Harry quickly grabbed on to everyone's colors and began to channel the energies. After pooling enough he opened himself to the visions that swam before him.

_Voldemort slowly approached the door. He knew he could not get into the castle. Harry had it warded to well against him. He was looking for something in particular. Spying the plants inside, he opened the door with a quick incantation and entered. Following him were about 3 dozen Minotaurs. He motioned to each to start taking the plants. There was another mysterious figure present also. When that figure sensed Harry examining it, it pushed Harry out of the weave._

Harry hit the floor and the others were just as dazed as he was. Never before had anyone been able to disrupt a weave before. Harry sat there stunned. He started to rise to his feet when he felt the first signs of panic. Quickly he looked at the other Professor with him. They were all stunned but no one was in any danger. Then Harry realized who it was.

"Neville," whispered Harry. "Let's go now."

The rest of the group all stood and locked hands. Harry grabbed them all and shifted slightly. He brought the group to the entrance way. Neville was lying on the floor convulsing. Hagrid was standing there with him. Madam Pomfrey struggled to aid Neville, but nothing she was doing made it any better. The rest of the group did not understand what was going on. Harry however knew. Neville had tried to enter the weave on his own and he was becoming Shadow lost. Quickly, Harry sat down and opened his channels. The rest of the group sat in the floor around Neville and opened their channels to him again. Harry quickly banished Poppy, Minerva, Pomona, and Hagrid from the meld. This was something that the ones with four or more colors had to do. He did however leave a small trace open in case he needed them to fuel his power. Harry quickly grabbed the colors of Albus, Hermione, Draco, and Severus and wove them into a different pattern. Together the quintet entered Neville's mind. Neville was surrounded by his own personal demons. Nothing he could do would break the flow that surrounded him. His colors were getting weaker by the moment.

"Albus," began Harry. "You head for his topaz. Draco, you go for his emerald. Hermione I need you to anchor."

The others nodded and headed for the like colors. Harry quickly pulled Minerva into the weave.

"Minerva," he said. "Help us by getting his garnet loose. Severus and I will try and dampen the demon activity."

Minerva nodded and headed quickly for the dimming garnet color. Quickly she flung a branch of energy at it to hold it in place. Harry and Severus meanwhile, were merging their colors into something just short of a tornado. Together they sent their flow at the demons that were terrorizing Neville. Slowly the images of Bellatrix, Voldemort, and his grandmother faded. When that got closer they headed for Neville's sorrow. Together they smashed into the vision of Neville's parents dying. When they were done with that, they smashed into his imaginary fears. Together they dispelled the fear of not being able to protect Harry, Ginny, or Luna. Together they broke apart the fear of not being good enough to do anything.

By this time Harry and Severus were both crying at the hurts and imaginary hurts that Neville was witnessing. When they finally got to passed the last demon, Harry released Severus from the weave. Slowly he approached Neville's three colors. Carefully he smoothed over the emerald color, securing it into place. He released Draco from the onslaught that Neville's green color was giving him. Next he concentrated on Neville's garnet. With delicate care he fixed this brilliant dark red back into place and released a shaking Minerva from the weave. Finally he turned to the topaz. Albus was doing a good job of containing it and keeping himself apart from it, but Harry had to fine tune it. Slowly and carefully they worked the yellow brown color back into place and secured it. Together they pulled away. Harry then grabbed energy from everyone and wove a healthy brilliant light back into Neville colors. When Neville was breathing normally again, Harry and the others withdrew from his mind. Carefully Harry released the others from the meld. Neville opened his eyes and quickly Poppy was beside him. He smiled weakly at the group of people before him.

"Thank you all for saving me," he whispered. "I now know better than to intrude upon something that I am not able to do. You guys saved my life."

With that being said Neville passed out. Hermione was on the verge of doing the same, but she held herself together. Harry grabbed her and with a quick turn apparated her to her rooms. He laid her gently on the bed and told her to get some rest. She was tired and did not argue. Within moments she fell asleep. Harry apparated to the infirmary. He sat next to Neville. Draco stood behind him with his hands on Harry's shoulders. The rest of the group stood around there watching Harry with an awed look on their faces.

"That was some impressive work," said Albus. "How did you know how to do that Harry?"

"To be honest Albus, I don't know," he replied. "I knew I had to do something to save Neville. There was no way I was letting someone close to me get shadow lost."

Harry turned his head and started to cry. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and started rocking him gently back and forth. Severus came up to them and wrapped his own arms around both and stayed with them. Minerva and Pomona were both wiping tears from their eyes at the scene. Poppy shot a questioning glance at Albus who quickly shook his head.

"Harry just had a big fright is all," said Albus. "I think he needs to go lay down for awhile. Poppy would be so kind as to go see to Professor Granger? I believe Harry brought her to her rooms. Minerva, would you see to Hagrid please? I will see to the students. Draco I think it best if you get Harry to your rooms and stay with him until he calms down. Severus I need you to stay with Mr. Longbottom. When he wakes please lecture him on the importance of not entering a weave when he doesn't have the power to do so. Also lecture him on the importance of the risk we took to save his life."

Minerva and Poppy nodded and headed out of the infirmary. Severus nodded and sat in the chair next to Neville's bed. Albus left to go tend to the student body. Draco encouraged Harry to stand and with the help of Pomona helped Harry up the stairs and to their room. When they had Harry there, Pomona gave them a tearful look and withdrew. Harry proceeded to lie down on the bed and start sobbing. After a moment Draco climbed in next to him and held him. Draco did not understand quite what Harry was going through, but he was determined to do what ever it took to see him through this. About an hour later, Albus found the two young men sound asleep. He quickly gave suggestions to Dobby and Winky that the two not be disturbed and quietly closed the door.

Author's note - yes I am heading into slash. I can not resist. The opening is there. However I will NOT make it into a big old gay hoe down. I will save that for my Draco/Harry love story. I went into detail with Harry and the color weave for a reason. In the next sequel, Harry will need this ability. What do you think about our mysterious stranger? Yes I know that I am being mean by not revealing who it is. Guess you will have to read clean through chapter 20 to find out who it is. Also I know I did not say what Harry brilliant idea was. I do love being evil sometimes. MUAH HAHAHAHA.


	14. Give a Little, Take a Little

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey do not belong to me either

Disclaimer – Sunrunner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn

Note – I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It makes typing the story all the more worth while. I am thoroughly enjoying typing this story as much as you are enjoying reading it. Your comments and reviews are deeply appreciated. Also I want you point out that this is NOT a slash. There are slash tendencies, but it will not develop any further than it already has.

**Chapter 14 – Give a Little, Take a Little**

A thoroughly abashed Neville came down to the Great Hall a few days later. With a small smile, he sat in his chair at the staff table and began to eat. Harry noticed that he seemed a little withdrawn. Then again, Neville always acted this way when he felt the displeasure of Severus. Severus was known to have Neville in tears during his time as a student of Hogwarts. Harry wanted to apologize to Neville for what was said, but knew that Neville needed to understand the importance of staying out of a powerful weave. To become shadow lost was just as serious as is Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on someone. When breakfast was over, Harry pulled Neville to the side.

"Neville," he began. "Come to my office please. I would like to talk with you. I think you will understand a few things better when we are done. I think it will help."

Neville gave Harry a small nod and followed him up to the Head Master's office. With a genial wave of his hand, Harry indicated that Neville should sit. Neville sat in the chair that Harry indicated. Harry could tell by his countenance that he was very uncomfortable. Harry quickly went through his mind of how to explain what he wanted to tell Neville as delicately as possible.

"I know you are a bit depressed," began Harry. "Severus and I saw what you were battling when we were in your mind. What I will add to what Severus told you is this. You are NOT inferior to anyone. You are just as important and just as gifted as any one of us here. Your talents differ from others."

How so?" asked Neville. "I am not that powerful of a wizard. I can't even brew a potion without melting my cauldron."

"Do you think that at one point I was any better?" asked Harry. "I may never have melted my cauldron, but until the founders visited me, I was not that great of a potions maker myself. We can not all be Hermione. We are each unique in our own way. For example, you are very gifted when it comes to Charms and Herbology. I know that if I have a question about some type of plant, that all I would have to do is ask you.

"Big deal," said Neville. "You at least can do many things that I can't."

"So what," said Harry. "Neville I would not have asked you to teach if I thought you were anything less than a good person and teacher. You are the only one to have scored higher in Herbology than Hermione when we sat our O.W.L.S if you care to remember. Also I want to point out that you did better than your grandmother in charms. That is why Minerva asked you to continue with it. We can not all be super wizards Neville."

"Yes," said Neville. "I know Harry, but you are a super wizard. You can do anything. I am mediocre at best."

"Let me let you in on a secret Neville," said Harry. "I may have all these powers and be able to do many things. However, I would trade them all to be just like you. I did not ask for all this power. Most of the time, I don't even want these powers. I do what I have to do, just like you do what you have to do."

Neville sat there with a stunned expression on his face. To hear Harry say something like this was the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"Another thing," said Harry. "We expressed our concerns to you because we care about you. Do you know what it would have done to me if you had become shadow lost? Well let me tell you. It would have crushed me. As it was it took everything that Draco and the others had to calm me when we knew you were safe. You are one of my best friends. You stood with me at the Department of Ministries, when not many others would have even considered it. You were there to help console me when Sirius died. To me you are a VERY important person. I don't want to lose you. That is why we pressed so hard on the issue of you being more careful. Do you understand? Also, I want you to understand that Bellatrix and Voldemort can not hurt you anymore. Voldemort is only after one person right now; ME! No one has to worry about him until he can get passed me. I do not see that happening any time soon."

"Thank you Harry," said Neville. "To hear you say that makes me feel better. I am sorry that I attempted to enter the weave. I now know that I need to wait to be invited before I attempt to enter one. Thank you for making me feel better about myself. I know that it must be hard having all these responsibilities thrown at you when you are so young."

"Yes," Harry sighed. "All I ever wanted was to be normal. Someone has to do the job and I would rather it fall on my shoulders than on anyone else's. Just never forget that we care about you. Even Severus and Minerva care about you."

Neville raised an eyebrow at this. Harry had to fight hard to not laugh. One of Neville fears was Severus.

"Thanks again Harry," said Neville. "I had better go. I have a Herbology class that I am teaching in about 10 minutes."

Harry gave him a smile and a nod. Neville got up. When he reached the door, he looked back one more time at Harry and then walked out. Harry sat there for a few moments hoping beyond hope that he had gotten through to him. Harry stood up and walked into the sunlight that was streaming through his window. With ease, he wove the sunlight and glided along the rays. He checked on Hermione and Minerva. From there he sought out Albus and Pomona. Albus was in the charms classroom and Pomona was in the teachers lounge. Coming back to himself, he gave a slight turn and apparated to the lounge. Pomona dropped her glass. She glared up at Harry as she waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"You do know that I hate it when you do that, right?" she asked.

Harry chuckled at sat down in a chair opposite her.

"Well my friend, it saves time," he said. "I want to talk with you about Neville. He still seems very down on himself. You are one of the few people that ever praised him when he was a student. I was wondering if you would talk to him for me. He doesn't feel that he is good enough to be here. I tried talking with him, but I am not sure if I got through."

Pomona sat there and listened to Harry for a few moments. She chewed her lip as she pondered the dilemma. Finally she nodded to Harry.

"I can talk to him," she said. "I have some experience when it comes to boosting his moral levels. I know that Severus was hard on him. I will talk to him for you and see if I can't boost him back to at least where he was before his failed attempt at entering the weave. I can understand his feelings though. I know I would be just as frightened as he is if I were almost shadow lost."

"So would I," admitted Harry. "Also I would like for you to help him realize that he can still sun run. When we were in his head I noticed that his topaz was really out of alignment. I think that is the reason that he is having so much trouble moon running."

Pomona nodded.

"I will do my best," she said. "However I think you should have Albus work with him on aligning that particular gem as they share that core."

"That's a good idea," agreed Harry. "I'll talk to him when his class is over."

Harry and Pomona sat for a little while longer chatting amicably about things happening around the castle. Harry was enjoying the conversation. All of a sudden he felt the colors of someone that he had not had the opportunity to weave with. Pomona seeing the look on Harry's face, immediately opened her channels in case he needed them. Harry entered the weave. He came face to face with the unknown person that was assisting Voldemort. The dark colors of onyx, garnet, carnelian, and jet were all dark. This was in comparison to the Hogwarts staff whose colors were bright and comforting.

"Know that the heir of Morgan Le Fey is watching you Harry Potter," said the voice on the weave. "I may not be a match for you yet, but it is just a matter of time. I will be coming for you and I will finish the work that my ancestor started."

Harry was thrown back by the power of the emotions that were in the weave. Instinctively he grabbed Pomona and Hagrid and wove a defense. In a matter of moments, he had separated himself from the onslaught of the unknown person's sun running attack. When he finally disrupted the weave, he sat their breathing heavy. Pomona was sitting there with her eyes closed. Harry got up to check on her. She opened her eyes and waved him away signaling that she was fine. With a small turn, Harry disapparated to Hagrid's hut. He entered and saw that Hagrid was slumped over in his chair. With a small turn on the spot, he apparated a second time. This time he apparated into the infirmary. He walked over to Madam Pomfrey who was sitting in her chair. She was a little shaken, but she seemed in control of herself.

"Hagrid took a direct hit," said Harry.

Poppy nodded and picked up her bag. She walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm. He apparated them back to Hagrid's hut, where she started to do an exam on him. Hagrid grunted wearily. Harry raised his hand, and levitated Hagrid over to his bed. Poppy smiled her thanks and continued to run a diagnostic on him.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him physically," she said. "His magical reserves are low, but that is about all I can find wrong with him. He will need to sleep for the rest of the day and probably tomorrow as well. I will keep an eye on him. You should go check on the rest of the group and make sure that no one else got caught by this person."

Harry nodded and walked outside. Once in the sunlight, he quickly wove the sunlight into a pattern that would allow him to check on the others. Albus and Severus were both still lecturing their classes. Hermione felt him as he approached her, and waved him away. Draco did the same when he checked in the dungeons. Ginny, Luna, and Ron were all moving about as if nothing had happened. Neville was a bit shaken, but he was putting up a good front to the class. When he felt Harry brush his colors, he smiled. Harry left him to check on Minerva, and Molly. Both witches were working as usual. Harry last checked on Remus. The colors were a bit dim. Harry started to worry until he remembered that the full moon was the night before. Remus' colors were always dim the day before, during, and after the full moon. Quickly Harry came back to himself and went back into the hut.

"Everyone seems to be ok," he reported to the nurse. "Neville was a bit shaken, but when he felt my colors, he smiled and stood a little straighter. I think he will be ok. He was just a little scared after what happened to him the last time."

Poppy nodded her head.

"Well everything seems to be ok here," she said. "I think that we should just leave him to rest. As I said, I will check up on him periodically in case he needs something."

Harry smiled at her and walked back out into the sunshine. From there he made his way to the greenhouse where Neville was teaching his class. Harry quietly entered the room and stayed out of the way. He listened intently as Neville went around the room and was helping the class with the bubotubers. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Neville. When Neville caught sight of Harry's encouraging smile, he finally let it sink in as to what Harry had been telling him. With a grateful nod to Harry, Neville turned back to the class. There was a slight bounce to his step. Harry laughed quietly and exited the greenhouse. He made his way back to the castle. He proceeded to the charms corridor. Again he quietly made his way into the class and took a seat at the back. He did not want to disturb the class. Albus gave a smile and continued with the lesson. When the bell rang and Albus had dismissed the class, Harry stood up and approached his mentor and friend.

"Albus I need a big favor," said Harry.

"Of course Harry," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"You and Neville share a gem color," said Harry. "I was wondering if you could work with him to strengthen that color. His topaz is totally out of sink. I thought that as you two shared that particular core, you could help him sort of fine tune it so that he can obtain moon running abilities."

"I would be delighted to assist Mr. Longbottom," said Albus. "I think it would also help with some of the other things I have been working on. So who was that person that hit us with a weave?"

"I have no idea," confessed Harry. "I was sitting with Pomona in the lounge and he or she just caught me in the weave. Thanks to Pomona and Hagrid, I was able to break the hold on me."

"I think that Voldemort has finally found and Heir of Morgan Le Fey," said Albus. "I wanted to tell you something else Harry. When I look at your colors now, I can sense another one trying to open up within you. It has the feel of amethyst to it. You may be the first to acquire a sixth color. I did not think that was possible. However you have always been a remarkably unique person."

"To be honest, I think you are right," said Harry. "It is as if there is one more little thing I need to do to completely open it up. I guess when the time is right for it to do so, it will."

"I think you are right there," said Albus. "I will talk with Mr. Longbottom. However, it is time for my next class."

Harry nodded and left the room. He smiled at the students and made his way back up to his office. He was wondering if other people had the abilities to weave the light. He never thought to check others to see if they had the gift. He wondered if it was possible to open up the gift in others that had potential. He would just have to wait and find out. Harry made his way to his office. Once Harry reached his office he walked to his fireplace and flooed to the Ministry of Magic. He asked if Amelia was available. When he was informed that she would see him, he went to her office.

"Head Master," said Amelia. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Madam Minister," replied Harry. "Has Albus told you yet about the new gifts that some of us at the school have acquired?"

"Yes," she said. "He mentioned something about weaving sun and moon light. He also told me that in your case, you can weave star light and communicate with people."

"That is correct," he said. "I was wondering if you would permit me to run an experiment. I think the best person for this would be you and maybe Alastor and Rufus."

"Is this experiment dangerous in anyway?" she asked.

"No Madam Bones," he said. "It is merely a test to see if one carries the possible abilities that allow us to talk on the sunlight. If the person does have the ability, I can enter their mind as it were, and help them get acquainted with their colors. If however, they do not possess the gift, then you will not even know that I have done anything at all."

She thought about what Harry said for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement. She turned to the fireplace and called to the Auror Department. 15 minutes later, Alastor and Rufus presented themselves in her office. Both wizards gave Harry a handshake. Harry quickly outlined what his idea was and what he wanted to try. Alastor made no qualms about letting Harry try. He trusted the young man with every ounce of his being. Amelia also said she would like to try. Rufus after a few moments nodded his acceptance of the experiment.

"Ok," said Harry. "The first part is relatively easy. What I want you to do is to concentrate and open your minds to something very much like telepathy. When you have done that I will weave a pattern of colors. If I am successful, and you have the gift you will be able to see all of my colors. I have five of them."

The three of them all nodded in understanding. They sat and relaxed in a chair. Slowly Harry weaved a tendril of pattern to each of them present. Moody was the first that Harry approached. He saw immediately that he had the gift and quickly grabbed his colors and wove himself into Moody's mind. Moody gasped at the entrance and then marveled at the beauty that was surrounding him. Harry delicately showed Moody which was his colors and how to access them. With ease, he probed Moody's colors and clicked them all into place. When Moody gasped out loud, Harry knew that he could see his own sunstone, moonstone, and amber gem colors. Harry quickly withdrew pulling Alastor with him. Harry turned to Rufus who had opened up his mind. Harry saw immediately that Rufus did not have the gift. He quickly nudged the Auror and brought him back out of his meditation. Harry quickly shook his head to him and turned to Amelia. Harry wove his colors again and went for Amelia. He noticed that her colors were a bit sluggish, but she did in fact have the gift. Being a master weaver, Harry quickly sent the weave to Moody who allowed Harry to pull him in. From there, the two wizards set to work in helping Amelia recognize her own colors. Something odd kept happening. Every time Harry would click her smoky quarts and her opal into place, and he would pull away, they would shift back out of alignment. He quickly explained to her that she would only be able to receive messages, but not be able to send them at this time. He also pointed out that she would only be able to send tendrils of thought on the sunlight. When they were done, they pulled out of Amelia's colors and directed her to a chair. She was amazed at the beauty of what Harry had just done.

"I will, with your permission, test each Auror for you to see if any have the gift," said Harry. "It will make things easier in the future to have as many Aurors with this gift as possible. I will come up with some way of working your colors into place."

Amelia gave her permission immediately. Harry set it up that over the next few days, Alastor would start come to the castle every other day with five Aurors at a time. While he was testing them, he would pull Moody into the weave and show him how to test other for himself. That way, Harry would not have to do it for long. Everyone sat there for a few moments as what they had just witnessed sank in. Harry rose to his feet and bade the trio goodbye. With a quick turn on the spot, he disapparated back to Hogwarts. The day had been very prosperous. Harry hoped that more than a few of the Aurors would posses the gift. It would make things easier when communication was needed to contact the school or the Ministry from the opposite location. Harry gave a tired smile and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. He entered just as the dinner bell rang. He made his way to the staff table and sat down to eat. When the rest of the staff was present, he told them what he learned at the Ministry. Albus leaned back for a moment and gave a slight weave.

"Harry," he said. "Your sixth color is now in full view."

Harry quickly looked into himself and saw that Albus was indeed correct. He came back to himself with a happy smile on his face. From there he began to eat his dinner. The rest of the staff was all chatting with one another about the upcoming events.

Author's Note – I needed this chapter more as a filler than an actual working. It was designed to help you understand that Harry will be playing an important role in recruiting for the army that will be needed in the next sequel. I trust you noticed that I still have not given any indication as to who the mysterious stranger is. I also trust you noticed that I refrained from using gender specific. Is this stranger male or female? Hmmm Keep reading to find out.


	15. Christmas at Hogwarts, Tonks Revisited

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sunrunner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am sorry that this chapter is so long in coming, but I will not write unless the muse is there. I have been very busy also. However I am back and here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Chapter 15 – Christmas at Hogwarts, Tonks Revisited**

Harry sat in his office. The weeks had flown and the Christmas holidays were upon them. Harry sat and scanned the list of each of the students. He would buy each of them a little something to acknowledge that he cared for and respected each of his students. He scanned the list of his special people in his life. He wondered what to get for some of the more important people in his life. He already bought a gift for Draco. The emerald ring sat in a box in his desk drawer. Harry had it special made for him. It was a silver serpent holding the emerald with its tail and mouth. He had an inscription put in inside of the band. For Remus he got a chain in gold with the Gryffindor lion and a Wolf talisman. He knew that Remus would appreciate the symbolism. He wondered what in the world to get people like Albus, Severus, and Minerva. He gave an exasperated sigh. Draco coming down the stairs behind him heard the sigh.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked.

"I have no idea what to get for the rest of the group for Christmas," he replied. "I have your gift and Remus' gift, but I have no idea as to what to get Albus, Severus, or Minerva. People like Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna are going to be relatively simple. Plus I have no idea as to what to give the students."

"Why give the students anything at all Harry?" asked Draco. "I mean no disrespect to them, but you give them a lot already by keeping the Dark Lord away from the castle."

"It is just the principle of the thing," said Harry. "I get paid for being Head Master. We both know that I do not need the money. You and I are probably the richest men in Britain right about now. I guess I just want to give them a token of appreciation or something. To let them know that we care about them."

"Well get them all a gift certificate," suggested Draco. "With a gift certificate they can either get something they want or something that they might need later. This way they have that extra money in their pocket."

"You know," said Harry. "That is a great idea. Thanks Dragon."

Draco laughed at Harry's nickname for him.

"No problem Harry," he said chuckling. "Have you thought about what you are going to get your cousin and Aunt?"

"I have that already taken care of," said Harry.

He reached in the drawer next to him and pulled out a set of keys.

"I promised them I would buy them0 a house," he said. "Here is the house and the paperwork that goes with it. Plus, it is not that far from the orphanage. For Dudley, I got him his own car."

"Wow," said Draco. "You have been busy haven't you? I was wondering where you went the other day. It is a good thing we can locate each other on the sunlight. Else I would have been worried that you were in trouble somewhere."

While Draco was talking, Harry was quickly writing a letter to Flourish and Blotts. When he was done with the letter he went to Hedwig. Handing it to her, he told her who it was for and she flew out the window with a hoot of assurance.

"Well that takes care of the students," said Harry. "Now, what should I get for Albus?"

"I think you should get him some small personal things," said Draco. "How about, some wand holsters and a wand polishing kit?"

"Now that is a thought," said Harry. "I can get one for Pomona as well."

Pulling out another sheet of parchment, he quickly wrote his interest. When he was done, he handed the letter to Apollo. After asking the phoenix to wait for a response, the bird disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Oh I have a great idea," said Harry. "I know what to get everyone of you. I want to give each of you a little something special and I just figured it out. But for now I need to know what to get Severus and Minerva."

Draco and Harry thought about it for a few moments. Draco was looking at the marauders map.

"I have to go for a moment," he said. "It looks like we have trouble in the dungeons. You write what you need to. I can handle this."

With that he left the office. Harry quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing his request to the jewelers. He was going to get each sun runner a ring with their colored stones that matched their weaving colors in it. By the time he completed his letter, Apollo was back. Harry grabbed the letter from him, and handed the new letter to him. With instructions to once again wait for a response, the phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire. Also by this time, Hedwig came back. Tied to her leg was a box. Harry quickly relieved the owl of her burden. He always had a bowl of treats on the desk for her. She grabbed one with a happy hoot and flew to her perch by the window. Harry watched her for a moment and then turned to the box. He opened it to find the gift certificates inside. With a complex wave of his wands, the envelopes started writing the names of each student on it. Harry turned his attention to the marauders map. He noticed that there was a commotion in the dungeons. With a slight turn he apparated to the location of the disturbance.

Upon arriving, Harry noticed that Draco had gotten hit with a stray stunner. Quickly casting the countercharm, Harry turned to the duel. Raising his hands he cast his own charms.

"Expelliarmus," he muttered.

The wands of everyone in the room zoomed to Harry. With a wave of his hand, he directed them to arrange themselves in a neat pile at his feet. He reached down and picked up Draco's wands and handed them back to him.

"Do you mind telling me why I am in the middle of a war zone down here?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Also I would like to know which of you hit a professor of this school with a stunner."

Not a single student answered. They were all stunned at the fact that Harry had apparated in the school. Most did not know that Harry could do that. Those that did know had apparently forgotten this.

Harry quickly wove a message to Severus. Apparently Sev was away from his own map. The students still did not answer Harry's question. Within a few moments Severus Snape appeared. He was livid.

"What is going on here?" he snarled. "What are you doing that would cause my nap to get interrupted?"

Harry waved his hands and muttered an incantation. Two wands floated into the air and into his hands.

"Prior Incantato" he muttered.

Harry watched as the stunner spell appeared. He looked around at the assembled students.

"Who does this wand belong to?" he asked.

No one said anything. Each of the twelve students assembled before him was too terrified of the Head of House to say anything.

"This is the wand of Valerie McNair," said Severus. "Why do you ask Head Master?"

"This is the wand that sent the stunner that hit Professor Malfoy," he replied.

"Is that true Miss McNair?" asked Severus.

Harry and Severus already knew the truth. Both had used Occlumency and looked into the minds of the assembled duelers. However they both waited for her to answer.

"It was an accident Professor Snape," she replied. "I did not mean to hit Professor Malfoy. I was aiming at Gardner. Professor Malfoy just got in the way."

"What reason are you all dueling in the first place?" snarled Severus.

"Gardner was picking on me because of what my father did," she replied. "I got so aggravated that I tried to stun him. I am tired of getting picked on. I am NOT my father."

Severus turned to the rest of the students.

"What about the rest of you?' he asked. "Why were you all dueling? Make no mistake that I already know the answer to that."

Gardner decided that he was going to be brave enough to risk the wrath of Severus.

"The death eater's daughter should not be here," he said disgusted. "She should be sent to prison like her dead beat father."

"That's enough!" snapped Harry. "The sins of the father will not be passed on to the children."

Draco rested his hand in the small of Harry's back. He could feel how angry Harry was. He knew much about Harry's life. He knew that Harry was remembering that Severus did the same to him because of the rivalry between James and Severus. Harry felt Draco's hand and started to relax. Severus glanced at Harry with an apologetic look on his face. Harry nodded his head to let him know that he was ok. Severus turned back to the students.

"Miss McNair," he began. "You will serve a week of detention with Professor Malfoy for your stunner that hit him him. I will take five points from Slytherin for your bad aim. Mr. Gardner you will serve a month's detention with the Head Master for your stupidity. I will also take 50 points from Slytherin for your abysmal thinking. When you are done with the month you will be serving with him, you will serve another month with me for disrespecting a fellow student. I will also take 100 points from Slytherin for your stupidity. For the other 10 of you, I will take 5 points each for disturbing the peace. Be lucky that I do not have you all serving detention as well."

With that being said, Severus turned and left the dungeon. Harry levitated the wands into the air and waited for each student to come and claim it. Draco and Valerie were quietly talking in the corner.

"You will come see me for 1 hour in the evening starting Monday," said Draco. "You will also join the DA. It is time for you to learn how to aim correctly. You will also practice often."

Valerie nodded her head in acceptance.

Gregory Gardner walked over to Harry a little fearful.

"You will start in the trophy room. You will report to me for two hours each day. Weekends are included. I will have Mrs. Figg come up with some very disgusting jobs for you. Tonight you will start in the infirmary cleaning bed pans. Do NOT bring you wand. No magic will be allowed in your detention. If I even suspect that you are behaving like this again to any other student in this school, I will not hesitate to expel you. You are to report to Madam Pomfrey at 8:00 this evening to start your detention. If you finish with her, then report to Mrs. Figg."

Harry did not even wait for a reply. He grabbed Draco by the arm and disapparated back to the Head Master office. Harry sat down with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright Drake?" he asked.

"Yes Harry," he replied. "I am fine. Please don't worry."

Harry sighed. He realized then that Apollo was back. He looked on his desk and found the scroll. He scanned it quickly and signed it and handed it back to the phoenix. Apollo left in a flash.

"Shall we get back to Christmas?" he asked. "I still need an idea as to what to get for Minerva and Severus."

An hour later, it was decided to get Severus a set of encyclopedias that pertained to DADA and Potions. For Minerva, they ordered her a couple of sets of dress robes and her favorite supply of biscuits. Harry even made sure that each of the house elves got a bonus for Christmas. For Winky and Dobby, they ordered a new bedroom set for their bed and such. Molly was given a gift certificate as well, just in a larger amount than the students. Madam Malkin sent an amused letter to Harry when they requested a new suit for Hagrid and Grawp.

Hagrid and Grawp brought the traditional 12 Christmas trees. The students watched as Minerva, Albus, and Hermione gathered around and started decorating them. Harry allowed the younger students go to Hogsmeade for that particular trip. The Yule Ball was planned by Harry and Draco.

Finally Christmas arrived. Many of the students stayed in the castle for the holiday. The house elves were busy making sure that each person got their gifts from Harry. At breakfast that day, students and staff alike approached Harry with gratitude for his thoughtfulness. Molly, Petunia, Dudley and the children at the orphanage were due later that day. Remus and Tonks would also be arriving for the ball.

Around 8:00 that evening the students and staff entered the Great Hall for the ball. The staff had their marauder maps just in case a student was somewhere they did not belong. Harry had his map at the table and it was open. He sat there and watched as students and staff all came in. Molly, Petunia and their lot approached the main gates. Albus was there to greet them. Shortly after that Remus and Tonks approached the gates. This time they were met by Draco. When everyone entered, Harry stood up.

"Let the Ball begin," he stated.

All at once balloons filled the air. Music entered through the doors. Food appeared on the banquet tables. Gifts appeared to the people who did not live in the castle. In front of Harry, 16 little black boxes stood. He watched as those he cared most about came near him. When each one passed by, he handed each a box. Finally all fifteen people had their box. Harry gestured for them to open them. Hermione squealed in delight at the contents of the box. She and Ginny ran over and gave Harry a huge hug. The rest of the group all thanked Harry profusely for their gifts.

"What's in that box Harry?" asked Draco.

"Oh this is your last gift for this year," stated Harry.

He handed the Slytherin the box. When Draco opened the box, he gasped. Those that were standing around him all did the same. Draco slid the ring on his finger and stared in awe at the majesty of the ring. He looked at the other ring on his other hand.

"Harry," he choked. "These must have cost you a fortune."

"Price is not an issue for the richest man in Britain," chuckled Harry. "Please do not concern yourselves with the price. I wanted this Christmas to be special for each of you."

There were tears in the eyes of the surrounding people. They placed their gifts in front of Harry with a happy smile on their faces. Harry opened each of his gifts with delight. Once he had opened the entire pile, he sent Dobby and Winky with them up to his room to put them away. He turned to Petunia and Dudley.

"I have something very special for you two as well," he said.

He handed them the deed to the house with the keys and the keys to a brand new car to Dudley. He blood relatives stared in shock at what he handed them. Both hugged him tightly for his thoughtfulness.

Remus and Tonks were both delighted at Harry's gifts. They approached Harry with a delighted look on their faces.

"Harry," said Remus. "I have tested Tonks. She has the gift to travel the light as well. We have a very special gift for you this year. I will let Tonks give it to you."

Harry," she began. "I am pregnant. We would love for you to be godfather of our child when he or she is born."

Harry sat stunned for a moment. His brain was having trouble moving. All of a sudden he was standing and ran to Tonks and Remus. He threw his arms around both and held on for dear life.

"I accept," he said. "Thank you both so much for that wonderful gift. This has been a very, very good year for me."

Harry turned and sat down. Draco brought him a glass of juice and some food. Harry of course had forgotten to eat. The rest of the group started to laugh. From there the party was on. People danced all evening. Around Midnight, Harry raised his hands and the music slowed and then stopped.

"I am happy that you all had such a wonderful time," he said. "However, it is time for you all to return to your dorms. Some of you still have studying to do tomorrow. Homework will not be excused due to the ball. Chop, chop."

The students laughed and made their way to their dorms. Teachers were watching their maps to watch the progress of the students. When all the students had returned to their dorms, Harry and the rest of the adults had their own small party. Finally at about 2 in the morning the adults all bade each other goodnight and headed off for their own personally rooms. Remus and Tonks stayed the night in the castle. Albus escorted Molly and the rest from the orphanage home. Finally Harry stumbled into bed. Within moments he was asleep. Unfortunately, troubled dreams started to fill his head. After a few moments, Harry sat up with a scream. Draco was standing next to him with eyes wide in terror. Harry had not had a dream this bad since he moved into the room with him. He wondered briefly what could cause the fear in the bravest person he knew. Quickly he weaved light to the other runners. Within moments they were all surrounding the bed. Harry sat there white in the face and staring at nothing. Severus and Draco each sat on the side of Harry and grabbed an arm. Albus and Hermione sat as close as they could. The rest of the group stood around and waited. Tonks having never received a fearful message on the light before was a little shaken.

"Harry," said Albus in his soothing voice. "Harry please, come back to us."

Harry sat there for a minute. He took a deep breath and then looked around. He drew back slightly at the assembled runners around him. He steadied himself. Grabbing Draco and Severus' hands he gave a deep breath and steadied himself.

"What did you see?" asked Minerva while Poppy ran her wand over him checking him out.

"Danger," he said in a hoarse whisper. "Danger will be here sooner than we think."

With that Harry laid back down and within moments he was out.

"He went back to sleep," said an amazed Poppy.

"I think Severus and I will stay here tonight just in case," said Albus.

Draco gave a shaky nod. He let Harry's hand go long enough to get Dobby and Winky to fix up cots in the room for Albus and Severus. The rest of the runners gave Harry a soft pat on the cheek and left quietly. Each made the others staying, promise to call for them if it was needed. Albus quickly assured them they would indeed be called if needed. When all the others left, Severus gave a shaking Draco a small hug of encouragement and helped the younger man climb back into bed.

"That was quick thinking," said Severus. "I am glad you were here Draco."

Draco nodded quickly and lay next to Harry. He stared at the young man that had so much riding on his young shoulders.

"How does he do it?" whispered Draco quietly so as not to awaken Harry. "How does he stay so strong with so much riding on his shoulders? Were it me, I would have caved in by now."

"He does it because he doesn't want anyone else to have to," replied Albus. "I am more proud of him than words can describe."

"I am too," said Severus. "Lily and James would have been so proud of him."

Draco thought about this for a moment. He slowly nodded to himself. AS he made himself comfortable he made one last comment before he went to sleep.

"I am glad that Harry knows we love him," he said.

With those words he drifted off to sleep.

"I am glad he knows that as well," whispered Albus, tucking the covers around the young men.

Severus nodded his head, but did not comment.

Authors Note – I know I called this Tonk's revisited, but it was a chapter to let you all know more where things stood. The next chapter will be a lot more exciting than this one. I promise. I hope that I did not get to mushy in this chapter.


	16. Voldemort's Revenge

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are not my creation either.

Disclaimer – Sunrunner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – thank you all for the wonderful reviews. We are down to the last five chapters and I will start putting some of your thoughts to rest. We still have Voldemort, the unknown weaver, the minotaurs, and other things. With that being said, away we go!!!

**Chapter 16 – Voldemort's Revenge**

Harry slept restlessly for the rest of the night. Every little moan would either wake Draco up, or send Severus or Albus rushing to the bed. It was a long night for those that were on duty for Harry. Each knew that Harry would be horrified to know that they stayed up all night keeping vigil over him. It would embarrass him to know that something as simple as a dream would send his friends into a panic. However, those that kept watch through the night also knew that Harry had more on his plate than one person deserved to have. They also knew that if something that powerful could affect Harry, then it was best that he have all the help at his disposal that he could get in a moments notice. If all it took was to help him get a good night sleep by watching over him, then they would do it. Each knew that without Harry, there was little that could be done to stop Voldemort, his powerful allies, and his growing army.

Dawn came and went and those that stood watch snoozed here and there. When Harry awoke, he looked around. Sighing to himself, he untangled himself from under Draco's ever assuring arms and got up out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. As he looked into the mirror, he remembered all to well what had happened the night before. What he didn't understand was how he went back to sleep. With everything that he saw, he should have stayed awake. Maybe he was so shocked by what he saw that his mind just went to sleep to protect itself. As he looked in the mirror, Severus came into the room behind him. With a nod, Harry turned and walked over to his friend.

"Did you guys get any rest at all last night?" he asked.

"We took turns," replied Severus. "It was needed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but I want to tell every one of our group," said Harry. "So I guess we will all meet this evening after dinner. Now go wake Albus and go get yourselves a couple hours of decent sleep. I am sure that I will be fine."

Severus chuckled and left the bathroom. He passed by Albus and woke the older wizard. Albus looked alertly around and then got up. When he saw Harry shooing him out of the room, he left with Severus. Harry walked down the stairs to his office and sat at his desk.

"So much has happened so fast," he whispered to the room at large.

"You are very correct in that assessment," said the portrait of Armando Dippet. "In all the years I was Head Master, I never witnessed half the goings on that I have seen in just 2 years."

"Thank you Armando," said Harry. "I wasn't really expecting a response."

"Well when you talk to the room at large you get one," said a familiar voice behind Harry.

Turning Harry watched a fully dressed Draco come down the stairs. Harry still marveled at the grace of the other man.

"Thanks for helping me last night Dragon," said Harry. "I am not really sure what happened when I went back to sleep, but I am thankful that you were there to keep watch over me."

"Phoenix," said Draco. "I care about you to much to let you go through this alone. We all care about you that much. We will be here for you. Now go get dressed. It is time for breakfast."

Smiling Harry stood and in a flash went upstairs to change. When he was done he and Draco made their way out of the office and headed to the Great Hall. Harry paused to let a few students pass him and continued on his walk. He was in no hurry. Draco sensing that he was lost in thought, kept silent next to him. He knew that Harry would talk when he was ready. Together they made their way to their places at the staff table. Harry sat and did not pick up anything to eat. As was his custom, he waited for the rest of the students and teachers to arrive and seat themselves before he ate anything. Draco watched Harry carefully. He was hoping that Harry would eat period. When he looked around, he noticed that he was not the only one. Other runners were looking at Harry as well. Finally all the students and teachers arrived and sat at their places. Draco was relieved when Harry picked up his fork and started filling his plate with food. He was not the only one. Harry being lost in his thoughts did not notice the looks that were passed around.

When breakfast was finished, the students started leaving in groups. It was a Hogsmeade day, so the third years and above that had permission to go met at the entrance. Mrs. Figg was there checking them off her list as usual. Those staff members that had things to do left for their rooms. Finally those that were left were runners. They all sat there and waited. Harry coming out of his thoughts looked around in amusement.

"I guess you all want to know what happened last night," he said with a sigh.

There were collective nods all around.

"I suggest we go to my office then," said Harry. "This way we won't get over heard by ears that are not supposed to know too much."

The rest of the staff all understood that to mean that what Harry was going to tell them was severely important. They all stood and followed Harry out of the Great Hall and up to his office. Once they were all inside, Harry and Draco quickly conjured chairs for all to seat themselves.

"Well I was hit in my sleep by Voldemort," Harry began. "He can now weave the light."

There were gasps all around at this bit of information. Harry quickly silenced them with a weary wave of his hand. He stood up and went to the window. He felt it was necessary to have as much power behind his next weave as possible. Grabbing the light, he quickly wove the patterns of his colors to every available runner. Being the Master runner that he was, Harry reached all the way to the Ministry of Magic and grabbed Alastor and Amelia as well. From there he traveled to the orphanage where he grabbed Molly. When he had them and those in front of him, he flung out the onyx, jet, ruby and topaz that were Voldemort's colors. He also wove in the colors of the stranger that had been hitting Harry and breaking into Harry's weavings. The onyx, jet, carnelian, and garnet flooded everyone with the pattern. Harry wanted to make sure that everyone knew this pattern as well. This was a dangerous person that was affecting their lives. When he was sure that everyone had the patterns, he pulled back and disentangled the weave. When he saw that everyone was ok, he went back and sat behind his desk. He waited while everyone adjusted themselves. He knew they were still thinking about what they witnessed. It was one thing to be a part of a weaving, but it was entirely something all together powerful when Harry insisted they know something on the light. The power that Harry possessed with the ability of light was amazing to even those that had 5 colors of their own. The strength that Harry possessed was amazing. Add in the factor that Harry was the only one that they knew of that had 6 colors and you have a weaver that can flatten you in a single weave. However they knew that Harry was being hit by more than one person in a weave. Even the power that Harry had would not be able to help him against a group of people when they were weaving against him.

"What did V-Voldemort want with you last night?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice. "How did he break into your sleep with weaving? I did not know that was even possible."

"It is possible," said Harry. "I did not divulge that because I feel it is an invasion of ones privacy. Also, I choose not to invade your sleep in that fashion. Unlike Voldemort, I have respect for you all. Besides, he was not alone. This stranger was with him. Forgive me for not telling you all sooner that this could be done. I should not have kept that a secret from you all. I was wrong."

"Wait," said Ginny. "You mean that at any time any one of us can break into someone's sleep using the light?"

"No," said Harry. "Only those people that have 4 or more colors can do so. Take Luna for example. She could try and weave to a sleeping person and it will not affect that person in the slightest. I could cause serious fright on the light to even someone who is passed out drunk."

"Oh," said Ginny. "I am glad that those of us on the light side have scruples then."

"Exactly," said Albus. "We have respect for a person's privacy. I am sure that in an emergency we would not care at all that we were woken up on the light. For the record Harry, I also knew that it could be done. I felt the same way that you do. So the fault is also with me for not informing you all."

There were nods at this. Everyone knew that Harry would never as much as bother a bee much less a person if he didn't have to.

"There is no need to apologize," said Severus. "We know that there are many things that Harry can do that others can't. We also know that you are not far behind him in that power Albus."

"So what did happen on the light last night?" interupted Pomona. "I can tell you right now that Draco was beside himself with fear."

"That is difficult to explain," said Harry. "I am not so sure that I should say what he told me anyway."

"Just spit it out Harry," said Ron a little irritated. "We are all in this together. If it affects you, then it affects us."

"Well said Mr. Weasley," said Minerva. "Harry you have to tell us. It doesn't matter if it is to frightening or painful for us to hear. We need to know. We have a right to know."

Harry looked at each person in the room. Remus and Tonks were sitting together holding hands. Hagrid was sitting next to Poppy, looking a little out of place. Neville was sitting next to Ginny. Luna was in her own zone, but she was no doubt listening. Ron was sitting next to Hermione. His eyes moved to Pomona, Minerva, Albus, Severus, and then Draco. He tried to speak and his throat closed up on his. Tears started falling. He could not help it. He was feeling the agony from the night before. It was as if someone was taking a knife and cutting off a part of him. Draco and Severus were at his side in a flash. Each man grabbed him and held him for a moment. When Harry calmed down enough to talk, they let him go.

"Voldemort told me that he was going to take one of you from me," said Harry through his tears. "He said that I would not know when or how. He also told me that I would not know who. One of you sitting before me will be taken and killed."

Harry broke down crying again. Draco and Severus reached out to grab him. Everyone else sat there with a horrified look on their face. The portraits of the former Head Masters were all muttering angrily as well.

"Well," said Minerva after a moment. "Then I guess that it is time for us to make sure that he can not get to us. I think it is time to start training the DA and SFG harder than before."

"I think that is a good idea," said Hermione. "I would also like to add that maybe we should start moving around the grounds together in pairs or more. The more of us that are together the less chance we have that one of us can be taken and hurt."

"Agreed," said Albus. "Harry we are only as strong as we are a team. We will get through this just like we always do. He has never been able to win before. He will not do so now."

"I can ask Moody to be stationed here at the castle," said Tonks. "That way Remus and I are close."

"Harry I am sure that you can create some new wards on the castle to stop people from getting into the castle using the light," said Hermione.

Harry sat and listened as each person spoke what they thought. He knew that he would go out of his way to protect each and every one of the people present.

After the meeting the group dispersed to get what they needed done. Classes started the following day; therefore the teachers had to get their lessons prepared. When they were gone, Harry sat looking out of the window into the sun. He pondered what he was going to do to help keep every member of the Light Runners safe. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Amelia.

_Dear Minister,_

_I received word from Voldemort that he will be kidnapping and killing one of our Light Runners. I think that it is prudent that we raise the security around you. There are enough Aurors that can run on the light to accommodate this. I feel it is in your best interest to have Moody not far from you at all times. We do not know who he will take. We just know that he will take someone. Please head my warning. I have sent you and the others the colors of both Voldemort and this mysterious stranger that is in league with him. Also know that he has an army of minotaurs in his service. Let me know if there is anything that I can do. I was wondering if you have a few Aurors that you can spare to help patrol the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

_Head Master of Hogwarts_

Harry quickly sealed the parchment and gave it to Hedwig. She gave him an assuring hoot and flew out the window to deliver his letter to the Minister. Harry sat back at his desk. He was lost as to what to do with himself today. He was too tired to really give much thought as an activity for the day. He glanced at his clock and noticed that it was time for lunch. He went down to the Great Hall. He was not really hungry, but he wanted to keep an eye on his friends and loved ones as well as the rest of the students. Winky and Dobby never strayed far from Harry. They were as worried about him as everyone else was. The love that they held for Harry was only rivaled by those that were closest to him.

The day went by slowly for Harry. He wandered the halls until late in the evening. The prefects that were making their rounds nodded to him, but hurried about their rounds. Harry was not a strict person, but it was clear to see that he was troubled by something.

Somewhere around midnight, Harry was standing by the window in his office. He had just finished going over the paperwork that was necessary for the running of the school. He was facing the portrait of Armando Dippet when out of the corner of his eye he saw a light flash outside. Turning for a closer look he was stunned to see that Hagrid's hut was on fire. He quickly wove the light to the other runners and when Draco appeared, he grabbed the blond and apparated them to the grounds. Together they started casting the Aguamenti Charm to put out the flames. Harry searched around for a sign of Hagrid. When he found none, he quickly wove the light. Racing away on the moonbeams, Harry searched the general vicinity. He noticed that there were minotaurs leaving the forest. He thought for a moment about going after them, but Hagrid was not with them. Therefore, he must have been apparated away. By this time the rest of the Light Runners were there. They looked in horror at the devastation of Hagrid's hut. They spotted Harry still walking around. They knew he was weaving the light by the look on his face. Unlike most of them, Harry could weave the light and do other things in conjunction with one another. Albus and Severus approached Harry, but they were blocked by Draco.

"No," said Draco. "Let him be for a moment. The Dark Lord took Hagrid. Harry is trying to find him on the light."

The two older wizards gathered the rest of the Light Runners together and gave them Draco's explanation. Without even discussing it, they all decided to help Harry. They all linked up together and flung themselves at Harry. Draco realizing what they were doing grabbed onto the weave and entered himself. Harry felt the weave coming to him and gathered up the lines of power. He rewove them into the pattern he needed and together the group flew out into the night searching for their friend. When they got a few miles out from the school, Harry separated the weave into groups of two and gave them each a direction to follow. Together with Draco they headed for the remains of the Riddle house. They were approaching the grounds, when they found a familiar, but offensive color pattern. Harry and Draco repeatedly tried to get around it. Nothing they did however would make the pattern that was Voldemort move. It took Harry a moment to realize that Voldemort was being boosted by several other Dark Runners.

"Go back Potter," said the voice of the Voldemort. "I have your oaf of a friend. You will not find him. What a great gift of magic this moonlight running is. I thank you for it because I will soon be able to beat you Potter. Even when you sleep you are not protected from me. I will beat you one way or another. It is too late for your half giant friend. I have him and you will not be able to find him in time."

Harry gathered up the strands of light and directed a brilliant white searing light at the pattern that was Voldemort. Before it could reach him however a beam that was dark hit it and stopped Harry's attack.

"Yes Potter," said Voldemort. "The heirs of Morgan Le Fey will be a match for you. We WILL beat you and the castle will be mine."

With a mocking laugh, Voldemort's colors vanished. Harry called the rest of the group back to the grounds of Hogwarts. He made sure that each person was alright. He knew without a doubt that they had to find Hagrid. He also knew that Voldemort told the truth. He had found the heirs of Morgan Le Fey. The new battles would begin all too soon.

Author's Note – I will end this chapter here. I know that I am leaving a lot of cliff hangers. This is to make the suspense better. I hope that you enjoy this Chapter. Please keep those amazing reviews coming in. Thanks for the support.


	17. Death of a Hero

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are names in myth and history. They are not of my creation.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am delighted that so many of you are enjoying my story so far. I am also currently working on reviving and correcting Guardian. When I am done with it, it will be just as easy to understand and to read as Head Master is. For those that have been wondering; there will be a sequel to this story.

**Chapter 17 – Death of a Hero**

The battle lines were drawn. Those that were part of the Dark Runner group had taken its first hostage. Harry and those that styled themselves as the Light Runners, made their way back up to the castle so that they could figure out what they could do about getting Hagrid back. The group met in Harry's office. They sat for hours discussing possible locations and ideal spots that Voldemort could and would be hiding Hagrid. It was decided that the team would break off into pairs and go in search of Hagrid. Remus and Tonks would search the forbidden forest. Albus and Hermione would search Greater London including the cave where Voldemort hid his horcrux. Minerva and Severus would search Hogsmeade and the surrounding area. Pomona and Ron would search Godric's Hollow. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the DA would stay and protect the castle. Harry and Draco would go to Little Hangleton. Molly, Poppy and Aurors from the Ministry of Magic would help guard the school. Once the search was done, each party would head back to Hogwarts immediately in case this was a ploy to get the Light Runners out of the school. Any information found would be directly sent on the sunlight to the other parties. Thus the battle lines were drawn and the plans were made. Within the hour all was set and the teams all headed out.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was in his hiding spot. He was torturing Hagrid. Every so often he would put the Cruciatus Curse on him. When Hagrid would pass out from the pain, Voldemort would bring him around again and start the torture all over again. As it stood, Hagrid had already lost 4 fingers. Voldemort used a severing charm and removed them.

"Tell me what I want to know you filthy half breed," snarled Voldemort. "How is it that Harry Potter is so powerful? Where did he find Slytherin's wand? What did he do with it? Where did he learn all these very interesting gifts?

"I'm telling ya, I don't ruddy well know," roared Hagrid. "They don't tell me everything ya know."

"Very well," sneered Voldemort. "Hold out his hand again. DIFFINDO!"

Hagrid screamed as another finger was severed off his hand. By now he lost all the fingers of his wand hand. He would never hold another wand again. Hagrid cried and wrenched his hand away from his captives. Holding it tight to his chest he rocked back and forth in pain.

"You are running out of fingers," said Voldemort. "Answer my questions and the pain will stop. Let's break it down into smaller questions shall we? Where is Slytherin's wand being hidden?"

Hagrid moaned in pain, but decided to answer.

"It ain't hidden nowhere," he said. "He doesn't have it anymore."

Voldemort stopped and looked at Hagrid in surprise.

"He let a gift like that go?" he asked. "Who did he give it to?"

"I wasn't in the meeting when he gave the wands away," cried Hagrid.

"LIAR," screamed Voldemort. "I can see it in your puny mind where the wand is. You can NOT lie to Lord Voldemort. Hold him!

NOOOO!" pleaded Hagrid as Voldemort henchmen grabbed and held out Hagrid's other hand.

"Too late Hagrid," said Voldemort pointing his wand at Hagrid's hand. "SectumSempra!"

With a spurt of blood, Hagrid's hand was dissected from his body. He screamed in agony. Voldemort listened to him for a few moments longer and cast a silencing charm on him. Tired of the sport, He used Legilimency on Hagrid. He got he answers to some of his questions, but not others.

"So Lucius' son has Slytherin's wand," he mused. "No matter I will have it soon enough. All I have to do is locate him and take it from him. It seems this great oaf was telling the truth about not knowing where Harry got his power from. Either that or he wasn't paying attention and did not hear it or learn it. No matter. In the end I will destroy Potter and Malfoy and take what I want."

"Do not forget my Lord," said a mysterious voice. "We get Merlin's body and his possessions. If you go back on your end of the deal, then we will no longer be allies. You do not scare us. We are as powerful as you are."

"I have not forgotten," said Voldemort. "You shall have what you seek. I have no wish to sever our alliance as I did this mongrel's limbs."

Secretly Voldemort did not enjoy sharing the power. When he was done with Potter and his rag tag army, he would deal with the Dark Runners as well. There was only room for one Dark Lord in this world, and he intended to make sure that he stayed at the top. It may be true that Dumbledore and Potter destroyed all of his horcruxes, but there were other ways of making oneself immortal. He would find a way. Right now though, he knew that he needed these heirs of Morgan Le Fey if he was going to beat Harry Potter. He had lost just about all of his original Death Eaters to Potter. He would get revenge on Potter if it was the last thing he did.

"Lock this mess up in a cell," Voldemort ordered his underlings. "The stench of him is making me sick."

"Yes Master," said the hooded Death Eater.

Bowing the Death Eaters grabbed Hagrid and dragged him from the room. Others cleaned up the blood with a cleansing charm. The newly recruited Death Eaters were nervous about the heirs of Morgan Le Fey. The heirs scared them as much as the Dark Lord did. It was bad enough with the one Dark Lord. Now there were others with power to match him. No good would ever come from this.

Back in the Forbidden Forest, Tonks and Remus made a thorough search of the forest. They talked with the centaurs as well as Aragog. Both the centaurs and the acromantulas all agreed to help search for Hagrid. When the discussion was over, Remus and Tonks finished searching the forest. When they found nothing, they made their way back to the castle.

In Godric's Hollow, Pomona and Ron also ran into a dead end. They found nothing. However they talked too many of the residents and had them all keep a lookout for any signs of Hagrid. After getting many promises that they too would let Harry or Amelia know if they saw or heard anything, Pomona and Ron made their way back to the castle.

Minerva and Severus were having the same problem as the rest of them. They knew that the Dark Lord would never hide Hagrid anywhere near the school. However, Harry had asked them to search and search they did. Aberforth and Rosmerta were on the lookout for anything unusual. Minerva and Severus checked the cave that Sirius had hidden in as well as the Shrieking Shack. When they uncovered nothing, they returned to the castle.

Albus and Hermione traveled to the cave that Voldemort had hidden his locket horcrux. Together they went in and searched the cave and its hidden area. After a quick battle with some left over inferi, they found nothing else in the cave. They searched all over Greater London and came up empty handed. With a dejected sigh, they too returned o the castle.

Harry and Draco went to the Riddle House. Upon getting to the Gaunt cottage, they stopped and hid for a bit. Harry, using the sunlight, traveled near the Riddle House. He did not get to close in case there were and Dark Runners in the vicinity. Harry's main priority was to see if Hagrid was there. He would fight if he had too, but he was just trying to get Hagrid out safely. Harry noticed that a muggle repelling charm had been placed upon the grounds making it difficult for muggles to get a clear look at the house and grounds. Harry wondered if there was some kind of alarm in the spell that would trigger if someone passed into it. Harry was not a muggle however. In fact Harry was not your typical wizard either. Harry saw nothing out of the ordinary at first. Movement behind the Riddle House caught his attention. When he scanned that area, he saw the Minotaurs. Harry knew right then, that Hagrid was somewhere on the grounds. He pulled back quickly to where he and Draco were hidden.

"Dragon I am going to weave the sunlight to the castle," he said. "The minotaurs are here. So Hagrid must be here as well. There seems to be some kind of muggle repelling charm around the area. I'm going to see if I can find Albus and Hermione. Cover me ok?"

Sure Harry," he replied. "I have got you covered there. I'll leave a trickle open for you to latch on to if you need it. I will keep watch on the light over the house. Harry, please hurry. We need to get Hagrid back. I have a feeling we are running on borrowed time."

Harry nodded in agreement and turned in the direction he knew the castle would be. He quickly wove the light and flew to the castle. When he got there he noticed the rest of the teams had all returned. Quickly he launched his colors at all present and told them what they found and suspected. Albus sent a reply that He, Severus, Minerva, Ron, and Hermione would be there shortly. Harry let them loose from the weave and hurried back to Draco.

Draco looked at him for a moment. He had seen Harry before when he was angry. He even saw Harry when he was terrified. The look now on Harry's face made him pause for a second and take s step back. The look of deep loathing was etched on Harry's face. Harry, noticing the horrified expression on Draco's face eased his features. He gave the blond a quick squeeze on the arm and smile at him to ease his comfort.

"It is not you Dragon," he said. "Hagrid has been my friend since the night I tuned 11. He was the one that explained to me about Hogwarts and magic and such. He is a wonderful friend. I am furious that I did not think to wards the grounds against Minotaurs."

"I know Harry," said Draco. "I would like to think that you would have the same look on your face if it was me V-Voldemort had."

Harry faced Draco and looked him square in the eyes.

"Draco," he said. "I would be crushed if it were you in there. It would hurt if ANY of my friends were in there. You have made such an impact in my life over the last 2 years that if anything were to happen to you, I am not sure how I would deal with it."

Draco gave Harry a smile. Harry could see the relief in the blue eyes of his friend. Forgotten were the days when Harry and Draco were bitter enemies. Harry was no longer the arrogant Gryffindor and Draco was no longer the jerk of Hogwarts. They were now Dragon and Phoenix.

Harry came up with a start after that thought.

"That's it," he exclaimed. "When the rest get here, I will use my Animagus form and go look. I forgot that I am a multi Animagus. I can turn into a badger, snake, eagle, lion, and a phoenix. I can slip past the Minotaurs and go see if Hagrid is in the house."

"That is a brilliant idea Harry," said Albus coming around the corner. "I think it wise to not fight yet. Let us see if Hagrid is there first. If he is we can devise a battle plan to get him out."

Hermione and Ron were both nodding at this statement.

"I will be right back then," said Harry.

Quickly Harry transformed into an eagle and flew across the grounds to the Riddle House. When he got near enough he landed and quickly turned into a snake and entered a hole in the side of the house. Harry could adjust his size, so he went as a small snake so that he could have access to more places without being seen. He went to the deepest part of the house first. He checked room after room. Finally he came to a cell that was in the back of the cellar. It was magically sealed from entry. Harry raised his head and gave a quick look around. When he noticed no one was there, he quickly transformed back into his human form. He looked into the room. Hagrid was unconscious, but still alive. Harry quickly examined the magical lock on the door. He raised his wand to unlock it when he heard a sound behind him. Turning he looked into the snake like eyes of Voldemort.

"Well, Well Potter," said Voldemort. "It looks like we meet again. It also looks like you were foolish enough to come alone. What would possess you to do something so foolish? Does this half breed mean that much to you?"

"Tom Riddle," sneered Harry sarcastically. "I may be alone, but you are no match for me. The answer to your questions is YES. Hagrid does mean that much to me."

"I may not be a match to you alone Potter," said Voldemort reluctantly. "However you are mistaken if you think that I am alone.

Voldemort raised his wand and cancelled the spell. Harry looked around and saw that there were 20 Death Eaters and 10 Minotaurs in front of him. Quickly he tallied the count in his head. Just to prove to Voldemort that he was not scared, he smiled and waited.

Voldemort was not expecting this reaction from Harry. When he recovered he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Voldemort.

"One would have thought by now, that you would know you can not kill me with that spell," said Harry from behind the group.

"How did you do that?" asked Voldemort trying to get another shot at Harry.

"The secret is in the blood," said Harry with a laugh. "I hate to break up this little party, but I must be going for now. Just know that I will be back in a few moments with the rest of my group. The Light Runners are here and we will be taking our friend back."

Harry made an obscene gesture at Voldemort and apparated back to the Gaunt cottage. He quickly told the rest of the group what he saw. He also told them what he did to Voldemort.

"It will be a fight," said Harry with a sad look on his face. "Hagrid is hurt pretty badly. One of his hands I missing."

"SectumSempra," muttered Severus with a dark look.

"It would seem so my friend," Harry replied. "Did you bring Excalibur?"

"No," said Severus. "I did not think I would need it."

"No matter," said Harry. "Where is it?"

"Hidden behind my fireplace in my rooms," said Severus. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to go get it and Godric's sword," he replied. "If we have to fight, let us fight with every thing we can."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and told Harry exactly where to find the hidden compartment. Harry grinned and told Severus, that he already knew about it. With a quick turn on the spot, he disappeared. In 3 minutes, he was back holding out Excalibur to Severus and holding Godric's sword in the other hand. He quickly wove the light and showed them the entire outline of the house down to where Hagrid was being kept hostage. He gave a nod to Ron to start some strategy as to how to get Hagrid out of the house alive. When all saw what Harry had to show them, he untangled the weave. Ron and Severus sat together and went over option and ideas. Albus and Hermione sat and went over the charms and incantations they could use on a Minotaur.

Harry was standing with the group in a patch of light when they felt the unsteady nudge of someone weaving on the light. Harry quickly gathered the strands and raced to answer. He pulled the rest of the group with him as he went. It was Hagrid. His colors were weak and he was barely able to hold the weave. Harry gathered some energy and flung it to Hagrid.

"Harry," said Hagrid weakly. "I am not going ter make it. I have lost too much blood. I came ter warn ye that the Dark Runners are laying a trap fer ye. You mustn't come back into the house. They er talkin 'bout tryin ter get you shadow lost."

"We have to get you out of there," said a horrified Harry.

He felt the others nod their agreement in the weave.

"No Harry," whispered Hagrid getting weaker. "It is to late fer me. Save yerself. And Harry, please take care of Grawpie fer me."

Harry felt Hagrid's colors getting weaker by the moment. His anger and rage started to build. The others were just as angry as he was. They were about to pour more power into Hagrid, when Voldemort's colors infiltrated the weave.

"Ah Potter," he said. "I see you have the key members of your group with you. This will make it all the more fun for me. Watch this. I have something I want to show you."

Harry and the group watched in spite of themselves. Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at Hagrid.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," screamed Voldemort.

"NO!" screamed Harry.

The weave of light that was Hagrid went out. Harry and the rest of the Light Runners felt the loss of one of their own. Hatred burned in Harry's mind. He looked around at the rest of the group. They were a little dazed at Harry's abrupt ending of the weave, but they all understood why he did it. None of them wanted to see any more than they already had.

"I will have Riddle's head for this," said Harry through tears and clenched teeth.

"We will help you Harry," said Hermione. "Now is not the time."

She turned and pointed her wand at the Riddle House.

"Accio, Hagrid's body," she intoned.

Within moments a crash could be heard and Hagrid's body landed in a bloody heap at her feet. Albus quickly waved his wand and sent Hagrid's body back to Hogwarts.

"OK," said Harry. "Draco loan me your wand for a moment please. When I am done with what I am about to do, Albus I want you to get us out of here."

Draco looked at Harry cautiously, but handed him his wand. The wand that was his own Hawthorne and unicorn tail combined with Slytherin's Yew and Basilisk venom was passed into Harry waiting hand. Albus was about to ask what Harry had in mind and then changed his mind. He watched as Harry brought forth his own combined wands of Holly and Phoenix tail feather and Merlin's, Oak and Gryphon feather. Harry gave a tight smile to both Albus and Draco and turned to face the Riddle House. He raised both wands and pointed them at the House.

"INCENDIO!" Harry screamed.

Fire flew from both wand tips and headed straight for the house. The power of the incantation was so great that each of the people present in the clearing felt the heat as it poured from Harry. Harry gave the spell every ounce of power that he had. Albus however was watching closely. He noticed that even as strong as the spell was, that Harry was directing it where he wanted it to go. He started at the bottom of the house and held the incantation until the flames could not be put out in time to save it. Minerva, Severus, and the rest of the group all pulled out their wands. If there was to be a battle, they would be ready. They could hear the screams from the Death Eaters. However, none of the Death Eaters could get near enough to the flame to extinguish it. Harry's power was too much for even Voldemort to try and save the house. Voldemort quickly scanned the area trying to locate Harry's position. By then it was too late to save the house. He wanted to do harm to Harry. When he finally located Harry he cast a spell at him. Harry quickly sent the flames at the spell and negated it. Once the house was totally engulfed in flames, Harry lowered the wands. He looked around at Albus and then slowly hit the ground in a dead faint. Draco and Severus both rushed over to Harry. Albus quickly created a portkey and everyone grabbed hold just as Voldemort came to where they were standing. With a jerk behind their navels, the group landed in Harry's office.

"Get Poppy in here immediately," said Albus as he and Draco laid Harry on his bed.

Author-s Note - AAHHH Another cliff hanger. I apologize to you all for the loss of Hagrid. He was the obvious choice in the matter. Everyone else was too watched over and Hagrid's hut was on the grounds and not in the castle. For his death it saddens me as much as it does you. However Harry will get his revenge. Visit my next chapter and see the battle of all battles.


	18. Slytherin to Slytherin Showdown

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

**Chapter 18 - Slytherin to Slytherin Showdown**

Minerva and Hermione ran from the room in search of the school nurse. A few minutes later the three women came running in. Poppy pushed everyone aside and quickly ran a diagnostic over Harry.

"There is nothing wrong with him that I can see," she said flabbergasted. "It appears that he just passed out."

There was a collective sigh throughout the room. All of those present dropped wearily into chairs. They were worried that Harry had dome damage to himself. After all, that was quite a lot of power that he poured into the spell.

"I have Hagrid's body prepared for burial," said Poppy to the room at large. "I think it would be appropriate for him to be buried on the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"I agree with you," said Albus. "However the choice is not up to us. Harry is the only one who can make that call."

"I happen to think that it is a brilliant idea," said Harry startling everyone in the room. "Hagrid spent his whole life here on the grounds. It is only fitting that we bury him where he had family and friends. I have a few things I need to get done. Draco I would appreciate your assistance."

"You are not going anywhere yet Potter," Poppy said sharply. "You just passed out and we want to make sure that you are ok."

"Poppy," he said. "I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. My emotions just got the best of me. That is all. I really have to get things started. Albus get the SFG and the DA ready for battle. It will be a few days until Voldemort is here. Ron I need you to get a strategy going. Hermione and Minerva, I need you to get Tonks and Remus and fill them in on what is going on. I want our students protected. Severus, get the prefects and the Head Boys and Girls to double their patrols."

Everyone present nodded and left the room. Harry looked at Draco and held out his hands. Draco looked at him sadly, but grabbed his hands. Harry gave a slight shift and apparated them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He quickly outlined to Draco what he had in mind for the tomb of Hagrid. Together they raised their wands and got to work. An hour later, the tomb was ready to receive the friendly half giant who would forever lie in it. On it, Harry used a permanent sticking charm to put Hagrid's pink umbrella that held the broken pieces of his wand over the door. From there Harry and Draco entered the Forbidden Forest. They made their way to Grawp's cave. Harry sat the giant down and told him what had happened. The giant bellowed his anger at the death of his brother. Harry told the giant that he would get revenge on the person that killed him. Grawp nodded his head and returned to his cave. Sobs could be heard from inside. Harry and Draco set out from there to locate Ronan and Bane. When he found the centaur herd, Harry quickly told them what had happened.

"We are sorry to hear about the loss of one we considered a friend," said Ronan. "We will do our part to protect the forest. You have the full support of the centaur herd."

"Thank you Ronan," replied Harry. "That means a lot to me. I too, will miss Hagrid. He was my first friend. He was the one that introduced me to this world."

"You have much on your shoulders young one," said Magorian. "Everything will happen as it is supposed to. Time is fleeting in the world and we are right along side of it."

"That is only to true my friend," said Harry. "I have a few other things to do. For now, I will take my leave. Thank you again for your support."

Harry and Draco bowed to the centaurs and left. They headed deeper into the forest than Draco had ever been before. Harry knew the way. He and Ron had been here before in their second year. It was not long before they could here the click of the acromantulas that lived in the glen.

Aragog," Harry called out loudly. "I need to speak with you. It is very important that I get safe passage to and from you."

"You have it Harry Potter," called Aragog. "What is it that is so important?"

"Voldemort murdered Hagrid," said Harry with tears forming in his eyes.

The anger could be heard and felt as the giant spiders grew agitated. Harry could not blame them. He was just as angry as they were. Hagrid was loved by many things in the forest.

"What are you planning Harry Potter?" asked Aragog when he calmed down.

"Voldemort plans on bringing and army of Minotaurs into the forest to attack the castle," Harry stated. "I am going to all of Hagrid's friends and asking them to help us eliminate this threat. We have the special trained groups at the school who are ready. The centaurs will do their part by protecting the forest. Grawp will be at the school to help with any giants that Voldemort brings. I am thinking that your family can attack the Minotaurs and start bringing them in. They would make an excellent meal for your family. I personally am going after the abomination that killed Hagrid. I will have his head this time."

"That is an acceptable plan," stated Aragog. "My family owes a lot to Hagrid. We will help you avenge his death. You may count us in."

"I wanted to tell you," continued Harry. "That I own the forbidden forest. As long as I am alive, you and your family will be protected by me. I vow the same friendship to you that you had with Hagrid."

"Thank you Harry Potter," said Aragog. "Hagrid was correct about you. You are indeed a rare human. In turn I vow that no one in my family will harm you or the one standing next to you."

Harry looked over at Draco. He had forgotten the blond was there for a moment. With a bow to Aragog he grabbed Draco's arm and they left the glen. Together they made their way back to Hagrid's hut. They entered the hut and stood by the bed that held Hagrid's body. Both young men were openly crying by this time. They were so lost in their thoughts, that they did not hear the door open. Albus entered followed by Severus. Each of the older wizards walked up to a younger one and held them.

"We shall all miss him," said Albus. "Harry, I have taken the liberty of inviting Madam Maxime to the funeral. I hope that is ok with you."

"I think Hagrid would have liked that," said Harry nodding at Albus. "I went and talked with the centaurs, Grawp, and Aragog. All will help us in the battle coming soon."

"The prefects and Head Boys and Girls are already in the process of doubling and even tripling the patrols of the school," said Severus.

"The DA and SFG are also ready," stated Albus.

"The Ministry of Magic has been notified as well," said Minerva entering the room and joining the group near Hagrid.

"Tonks and Remus are ready as well," said Hermione entering and joining them.

"I have the battle plan all ready set up," said Ron walking in with Ginny.

Together they stood with the group who all linked their arms together and stood. Each was remembering their times with Hagrid.

"Remember those awful flobber worms?" asked Ron.

The other former students of Hagrid all chuckled at this.

"Goodness," said Harry. "Remember him trying to raise Norbert here in the hut?"

"That one caused us no amount of trouble," said Draco. "I think most of us lost points and got detentions for that one."

"The nifflers were fun though," said Ron.

"I'm sorry I missed that class," said Hermione.

"I remember him trying to wrestle with trolls in the forest when he was a student," said Albus with a small smile on his face. "Also I remember the time he was trying to raise werewolf cubs in his dorm room. That was a fiasco."

The group all laughed. They each took turns remembering some crazy thing that Hagrid had done. Others came and went in the hut. Harry never left Hagrid's side. Dobby and Winky brought him food at the hut.

Two days later the sky was full of flying horses as Madam Maxime arrived in her powder blue carriage. Albus went out to greet her as she and a couple of her graduate students got her horses in a paddock and set up. Harry came out of Hagrid's hut and approached her. She smiled down at him and he led her to where Hagrid was lying. Before they went inside, Harry pointed out to her, where Hagrid would be laid to rest. She nodded her approval and went inside. Harry quietly shut the door behind her giving her the privacy she needed. An hour later she came out. Her eyes were red and puffy. She walked up to Harry and together they made their way to the castle.

The students were all subdued. Many, like Harry and Hermione, loved Hagrid. Most of the students would miss the friendly atmosphere that Hagrid had brought to their lives. Albus had taken it upon himself to bring Professor Grubbly-Plank in to replace Hagrid for classes. Harry gave her a pat on the arm as he passed by her. Harry led Madam Maxime to Hagrid's chair and left her to approach the podium.

"Times are dark once again," he began. "Voldemort is on the move. It will be a few days before he arrives, but he is coming. He will bring with him anything he can. Our biggest concern is the Minotaurs that he recruited from Greece. Last time I looked, he had close to 300 of them. We do not want you all to panic however. Hagrid had many friends in the Forbidden Forest. We have those friends that will help up to avenge the death of our beloved Care of Magical Creatures professor. I will ask that each student remain in the castle for the next few days. Herbology classes and Care of Magical Creatures classes are cancelled until the attack is over. I want each of you to write to your parents and let them know what has happened. Many were friends of Hagrid's as well. They will want to know and some may want to come to the castle to help us fight. All Hogsmeade trips are hereby cancelled until further notice. Also all Quidditch matches and training are hereby cancelled. This is for your own safety. We have already lost one we loved dearly. I do not want us to lose anyone else. Members of the DA and the SFG are to assist the prefects and Heads to patrol the corridors. All Heads of House are to make sure that all students are in their dorms no later than 9:00."

When Harry was finished he sat down. From there the tables filled with food. Harry was not really hungry, but he picked at his food so that he would not hurt Winky and Dobby's feelings. The rest of the staff members were in the same mind thought as Harry.

The next morning Harry and the rest of the Light Runners with Madam Maxime by their side laid Hagrid to rest and sealed his tomb. It was a somber affair. The centaurs came out of the forest and paid their respects. The unicorns also came out. The lead male stallion placed his horn to Hagrid's tomb. When he lifted it, there was a glowing diamond there. When the glowing stopped, a type of shell encased the tomb. This ensured that they body would never decay.

Three days later, Harry was sitting with all the Light Runners that lived and taught in the castle. The Ministry of Magic was on alert. Aurors that could and even couldn't run on the light were patrolling the grounds of the castle. Moody stayed near Amelia at all times. Scrimgeour was the one that was in charge of all Aurors at Hogwarts. Tonks was his second in command. They were the only two Aurors that did not leave the castle. Members of the DA and the SFG were approaching Rufus with questions about tactics and interests in the Auror program. He answered all of their questions as politely as he could, but his thoughts were of protecting them and getting them through this battle. He referred all the strategy of defending the castle to Ron. During the meeting that night, Harry was just about to make his statement, when he stood up. Those that could run on the light knew exactly what was going on. The look on Harry's face said that he was caught in a weave. Harry was no ordinary light runner. He could weave and move about at the same time. He could also talk to others while weaving. However, they also knew that Harry would never reveal that information to the enemy. So they waited patiently for the weaving to end. When Harry came to, he raised his hands and sent green sparks to every room in the castle. The forces of Voldemort were seen in the forest not more than 10 miles from the castle. Albus raised his wand and sent patronuses to Hogsmeade to inform key members that the attack would begin soon. All around the castle, activity could be seen and heard. Harry sent a patronus to Aragog informing him that the enemy had been spotted. Severus wove the light and when he found the centaurs sent them the same message. Within an hour, the first line of Minotaurs could be heard approaching the castle. Grawp and Madam Maxime were on the grounds. Harry and the rest of the Light Runners got into their positions. Harry, Draco, and Hermione formed one team. Severus, Minerva, and Ginny formed another. Albus, Neville and Pomona formed a third. Each group stood about 50 yards from the other. They all faced the forest and waited.

They did not have to wait long. Minotaurs that ranged from 7 to 9 feet tall entered the clearing behind Voldemort. They spread out and formed a functional fighting unit. Each minotaur carried a battle axe. Harry held the sword of Gryffindor and Severus carried Excalibur.

"I think you have something that belongs to me traitor," said Voldemort to Draco. "I want Slytherin's wand. It is rightfully mine. You have no business carrying it or using it.

"Actually Tom," said Harry sarcastically. "The wand is MINE and I said he can carry and use it. If you want to take it from him, you have to go through me to get it. Let us be realistic Tom, you don't stand a chance of getting past me."

"We shall see Potter," said Voldemort with a sneer. "MINOTAURS ATTACK"

The half bull, half men creatures rushed into the clearing. The Hogwarts defenders were ready for them however. Whenever a minotaur would slash at one of the Light Runners, they would disappear only to reappear somewhere else. Every now and again a minotaur would actually find the group, only to be brought down by Harry, Severus, or Albus. From the forest, angry grunts could be heard as the occasional minotaur would disappear into the tree tops or get dragged away. Harry had eyes for one being and one being only. He watched as Voldemort gave orders to his army and directed them to the best places for attack. He could not personally come near the castle, as Harry's wards still prevented him from doing so.

"Let us end this POTTER," screamed Voldemort. "Let it be just you and I. Come out and face me."

"Music to my ears Tom," Harry replied. "Why don't you try turning around?"

Voldemort whirled around and stared in shock. Harry was standing there with a wand in one hand and the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the other. Harry did not even bat an eyelash as he sent the stunning spell at Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed in fury as he deflected the spell. As he was about to summon a few minotaurs to come to his aid, he noticed that a force field was forming around Harry and himself. When he looked around a second time he could see Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin all standing at a corner holding out their hands to each other. The force field comprised of Godric's red, Helga's yellow, Rowena's blue, and Salazar's green. The flow surrounded the combatants. Those on the outside stopped fighting and turned to watch what was going on. Even the minotaurs stopped and despite themselves turned to watch the conflict between the two in the center of the clearing. Occasionally a grunt of pain could be heard as a minotaur here and there would disappear to become food for Aragog's family. Out of the 300 minotaurs that Voldemort started with, he had about 175 left. Harry was not that surprised to see the founders standing there.

"Why are you not helping me?" Voldemort asked Salazar. "I am your descendant. I am your only descendant. You should be helping me, not Potter."

"You are NOT my only descendant," replied Salazar. "Harry is also my descendant. You are something that I am ashamed of. Let this be the final battle between you."

Salazar said no more after that. He and the rest of the founders continued to form the barrier around the two combatants.

"Voldemort snarled and turned to Harry.

"You think you have it all," he said. "You are nothing. I will crush you like I should have done when you were a baby. I will be immortal and I will kill you."

"How?" asked Harry. "Your horcruxes are destroyed. The unicorns refuse to go near you. Nicholas Flamel is deceased and Albus surely won't give you the recipe for the elixir of life."

"There are other ways Potter," Voldemort said. "Once you are dead, I will take the castle and it will be my personal research lab."

"That is a problem for you then Tom," said Harry conversationally. "I do not intend to die tonight or anytime soon. I will not be the one who is defeated this night."

'Enough chatter Potter," came the reply. "This time we duel to the finish."

"Agreed," said Harry.

The two heirs of Slytherin circled each other for a moment.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" said Voldemort.

Harry did not respond. He merely flicked the sword of Gryffindor to intercept the spell.

Voldemort ground his teeth in frustration

"IMPERIO" he screamed.

Harry just stood there. He was one of the few people that the spell had no affect upon. Again he did nothing to retaliate.

"CRUCIO," said Voldemort.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. Bellatrix had tried this spell on him with unsatisfactory results.

"INCENDIO," said Voldemort getting desperate.

This time Harry decided to act. As the fire spell flew towards him, he raised his own wand.

"Aguamenti," he said calmly watching as his water spell extinguished the fire.

Voldemort was getting really furious by this time. Every spell he threw at Harry, Harry would either dodge or counter. Finally Harry had enough.

"EXPELLIARMUS, CONFRINGO, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS," he shouted in rapid succession.

Harry watched as Voldemort's wand flew into the air. Voldemort was able to dodge the blasting curse, but in doing so, he walked into the full body bind. Fear now crossed his face for the first time in his life. He knew that Harry had beaten him. Harry walked over to Voldemort and used the levitation charm so that Voldemort could be standing as he watched. He grabbed Voldemort's wand and with a quick gesture, snapped it in two pieces. From there he raised the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He looked over at Godric who nodded. From there he looked to Helga who also gave a nod. Rowena gave her approval as well. Harry turned Voldemort to each of the founders as he waited for their approval. Last, but not least, Harry turned Voldemort so that he was facing Salazar.

"You are the last founder," said Harry. "You are also our descendant. Is it your wish that I destroy this evil person from harming anyone else near the school that you helped to build?"

"Once before I told you that Tom is no longer my descendant," replied Salazar. " I am in agreement with the other founders. End this once and for all Harry."

Harry turned to Voldemort. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"I am sorry that this has to happen," he said. "You took my mom and dad from me. On your orders Sirius was killed. On your orders, countless others died. Last but not least, you killed Hagrid as I watched. For this crime as well as the others, I am your trial, jury, and executioner."

Voldemort's eyes grew wide as Harry once again lifted the sword of Godric Gryffindor and swung it with all his might. All those on the outside of the circle watched as the sword whistled through the air and severed the head off of Voldemort. Harry then raised his hand and summoned his dropped wand.

"INCENDIO," he screamed pointing his wand at Voldemort's body.

The founders dropped their hands and the force field surrounding him lifted. Albus and the rest of the group approached Harry. In the back ground, the few remaining minotaurs shook their heads as the spell that had been cast upon them was lifted. They looked around at the scene before them and each dropped their axe and dropped to one knee.

"SONORUS," said Harry. "Aragog call your family back. The battle is won. Ronan and Bane please pull back your forces. For you minotaurs that are left, I suggest that you leave as quickly as you can. For you only have my protection for the next two hours. Any of you that are left after the end of those two hours are open season for Aragog and his family to eat. Now go before I change my mind. QUIETUS."

Harry stood there and watched as Voldemort's body burned. Albus, Draco, and Severus all stood next to him.

"Harry we have only a couple of casualties on our side," said Albus quietly. "Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. Remus is hurt, but he will pull through. Minerva is hurt as well, but it is minor. Severus has a broken arm, but he is getting patched up by Poppy as we speak."

"Why did I have the weakness to cry?" asked Harry. "Right before I killed him, I started to cry."

"That is because of the kind nature of your heart," said Rowena. "The compassion that you have for all living creatures good and evil marks you as a caring and loving individual. The fact that you can feel pain even at the death of your enemy makes you the person that everyone loves so much."

"We are sorry that you had to go through all of that," said Helga coming to stand beside her. "If we could have taken and done this task for you, we would have."

"You were the only one that could defeat him Harry," said Godric coming to stand with the others. "We knew what we were setting you up for, but there was no other way. It was Helga that gave Sybil Trelawney the prophecy that stated you were the one."

"We did what we could to help you through this Harry," said Salazar at last. "We gave all of those that could assist you the proper tools to do it with. Then when you were about to come of age, we gave you all the knowledge we had built up over the last 1000 years."

"Yet it is not over for me," said Harry sadly. "Now I have to deal with the enemies of Merlin. Will it ever end for me?"

"Sadly Harry," said Helga. "It will not end for awhile. I promise you that one day it will end, but your hardships are not going to end any time soon. You may lose more of those you care about. Those you thought of as friends may turn out to be enemies. However, it will end one day."

Pomona, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione all came forward. In their hands, each held two wands. One was theirs and the other was a founder's. Harry reached out and took the wands and pocketed them. He would create an unbreakable display case so that they could be safely shown and not locked away. Slowly the rest of the Light Runners approached. Harry opened his arms, and the group all stood together in a hug. When Harry looked around, the four founders were still standing there. When they noticed that Harry was watching them, they all gave him a bow of deepest respect and faded from view.

The following days saw Harry and the rest of the castle getting things back to normal. Amelia had awarded Harry with another Order of Merlin 1st class. Of the 300 minotaurs that had attacked the school, 122 made it safely out of the forest and was currently heading back home.

Harry was standing in the window of his office. He sighed to himself. He wondered when the Dark Runners would strike and where. He also wondered who would take Voldemort's place.

Author's note – I have been using Harry Potter Lexicon to make sure I have names and spells correctly spelled. I wanted to make sure that the battle was interesting, but I wanted it to happen quickly. Here in my home, we are saddened by the loss of Hagrid. I know he is a crowd favorite. He was always one of mine. I look forward to typing up the next chapter for you all.


	19. Flight of the Phoenix

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks mom for the idea. Here is your wish in this chapter. Thank you to all my fans for the wonderful reviews. Everyone loved the last chapter. We are getting near the end. Soon enough you will find out who the mysterious Dark Runner is.

**Chapter 19 – Flight of the Phoenix**

The school settled down after the Battle of the Slytherins. Harry was amused at the name. He did not think it was common knowledge that he was an heir of Slytherin. Many families sent gifts of affection for finally getting rid of the Dark Lord. Quite a few of the envelopes had marriage proposals in them. Harry and Draco would chuckle at these. Harry would then sit and send a polite letter to the proposer declining. Harry knew that the lead Dark Runner was building up his forces. He also knew that eventually they would strike and hit the group fondly called the Light Runners. Harry wondered what to do about the situation. He had yet to sit down with the rest of the Runners and ask their opinions about what should happen. Harry was fairly certain that no one but the Light Runners knew about his ability with a sixth gem color. He was fairly able to keep that hidden from sight.

"What are you thinking about Phoenix?" asked Draco fondly.

"Do you even have to ask?" replied Harry. "I just wonder where they are and what they are planning. I hate not knowing if one of you will be next on their list to try and take over this castle and get to the remains of Merlin. It's not like they can harm us if they desecrate his body. At least with Voldemort, I could use the link to see what he was doing. I can't with these Dark Runners."

"I know what you mean," said Draco. "That is a mystery to me as well. Maybe we should call a meeting of the Light Runners and discuss our options. I tell you what. Why don't you transform into your phoenix form and go flying. I'll go talk to Albus and Severus for you. I'll set up a meeting for this evening around seven.

"That is an excellent idea Dragon," said Harry. "I have not gone on a leisure flight in over a year. Nor have I ever used my phoenix form. I think that Apollo, Artemis, and Fawkes would enjoy the flight as well."

"Good thinking," replied Draco. "Now go and relax. I will take care of everything. I'll see you later."

Harry stood near the phoenixes for a moment deep in conversation with them. When he looked up, he concentrated on their agile bodies and with a small pop, he transformed into a phoenix himself. Draco stood there with a gasp on his lips and surprise on his face.

"Transform back," said Draco excitedly.

Confused Harry popped back into his human form and looked over at the blond that was running for the fireplace. The twin phoenixes were trilling happily at something that Harry could not understand.

"What is wrong with you Dragon?" asked Harry. "What happened that has you so excited like this?"

Draco waved him quiet and proceeded to call Albus and Severus in the fire. Draco quickly called all of the Light Runners that lived in the castle and told them to hurry to the Head Master's office. It was about five minutes later that every Light Runner in the castle was breathing hard, but had appeared in the office.

"What is going on?" demanded Minerva breathing hard.

"Yeah," chimed in Ron holding a stitch in his side. "You scared us half to death. We thought that Harry or the castle or someone was under attack."

"I think you had better explain yourself Draco," said Severus walking up to him.

By this time Draco was all but jumping up and down with excitement. Albus was one of the few that was not mumbling something angry about the abrupt summons. This was mainly due to the fact that Harry was standing there with the most confused expression on his face.

"You all just HAVE to see this," he bubbled. "Albus call Fawkes."

Albus looked a little confused, but complied. It was highly unusual to see Draco in this frame of mind. With a flash of fire, Fawkes appeared in the room and flew to perch on Dumbledore's shoulder. Draco went over to the double perch and had Apollo and Artemis perch on each of his shoulders. When this was done, he turned to Harry.

"Ok Harry," he said quickly. "Transform back into your phoenix form."

Harry concentrated on his phoenix form and with a small pop and flew to perch on the desk. He stood there looking at the rest of the group. In this form he could feel their emotions as well as see their Runner colors. He looked at all of the shocked or otherwise dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Quickly he launched into the air and with a pop transformed back into his human form.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on," he stated. "This is getting weird. Why are you all so shocked? It's not like others can't transform into a phoenix."

"That is true Harry," said Dumbledore recovering first. "However it seems that the laws of magic once again are different with you. Before I explain what we are so shocked about I want to ask you a question. What did you see when you were in your phoenix form?"

"Well I could see your colors more clearly," stated Harry becoming very worried and confused. "I could also sense your emotions as well. Why do you ask Albus?"

Albus did not answer immediately. Instead he turned to Minerva.

"Did you never make Harry transform into his phoenix before?" he asked her.

"No I didn't Albus," she replied. "He could transform into his eagle form and his lion form, so naturally I figured he could transform into the rest of his forms as well."

"Will someone please tell me what is gong on," demanded Harry getting a touch impatient.

"Harry, I would like you to only transform your arms this time," said Minerva. "Just concentrate on your arms becoming wings."

Harry frowned at his Animagus mentor, but complied. He closed his eyes and pictured the wings of the phoenix. With a small sensation, he knew he was successful. He looked down and finally saw what everyone else was seeing. He quickly shook his arms to transform them back into human ones. He walked over to Apollo and stared into the phoenix's eyes. Apollo trilled at him. Harry turned to the rest of the group.

"My whole body is the same isn't it?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yes Harry," said Albus. "Your phoenix Animagus form is indeed all silver."

"How is this possible Albus?" asked Harry. "I stand out enough already. Why would this happen on top of everything else?"

"As to that Harry, I do not know," admitted Albus. "I think that Miss Granger, Minerva, and I can start researching it for you if you like."

"Yes," said Harry sitting down at his desk. "I think that would be a good idea."

"You also mentioned that you could see our colors and feel our emotions Harry," prompted Severus.

"Yes I could Sev," replied Harry. "Your runner colors were as vivid to my phoenix eyes as if I were in a weave with you."

"I think that it is time for us to visit Merlin and see what he can tell us about this," said Albus.

"That will not be necessary," said a voice behind them.

Startled, everyone jumped and turned around quickly. Some were grabbing their wands in the process. The image of Merlin appeared in the room. When he was as solid, he walked over to stand beside Harry. Harry looked up from his shocked stare and gazed at his ancestor.

"Are you going to explain this?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry," he replied. "Everyone have a seat. The explanation is fairly simple."

Albus and Minerva quickly conjured chairs for everyone. As they were sitting, Harry walked over to stand in the light of the sun that was streaming through the window. Apollo flew over and perched on his shoulder. Fawkes started singing a calming song, and Harry began to visibly relax. He smiled over at the older phoenix.

Merlin sat in Harry's chair behind the desk. He looked around the room and saw that everyone had their eyes fixed him.

"Animagus training is difficult," said Merlin. "I know that only a few of you can do it. Others of you have the potential, but have not gone through the training yet. For instance, Draco and Hermione have the potential to be Animagus. Minerva, Albus, Severus are already Animagus. Harry is unique in many ways. He is a multi Animagus. The rest of you are not. In the instance of Hermione and Draco, they will be what we call magical Animagus. This means that they will turn into a creature that has magic. For instance unicorns, dragons, phoenixes, gryphons, etc."

"This young lady is also unique," said Merlin pointing at Ginny. "Like Harry she will be a multi Animagus. However her forms will not be that of a magical creature. It will be something along the lines of a bird, cat, or dog. Are you all understanding what I am saying so far?"

Just about everyone in the room nodded their heads in understanding. Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all sat there with an excited look on their faces. Luna and Neville were a bit disappointed, but they hid the looks on their faces.

"Animagus that are creatures of magic will have other abilities that other regular Animagus will not," said Merlin. "Because they are Runners as well, they can see the colors of other runners. It will not matter if they are Light Runners are Dark Runners. Harry being such a powerful Runner is having a completely different effect. His color is not going to be right as well as his abilities as an Animagus will be stronger. I would also like to point out one more thing. Just because a person is a magical creature Animagus, does not mean they will have the same type of gifts that Harry, Draco, and Hermione does. You have to be a magical Animagus and Runner both to have those gifts."

"Well that would make sense," said Albus nodding his head in understanding. "It will be beneficial to us to have these three using their gifts to locate the Dark Runners. I assume that you taught Morgan Le Fey how to run with the light?"

Merlin nodded his head sadly in confirmation.

"Why do I always have to be different," complained Harry. "I just want to be normal."

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry. He placed his hands on Harry's arms and looked deep into his eyes.

"If you were any different Harry," he said. "You would never have been able to do what you have done for the rest of us. Were you not who and what you are, we may have fallen to the Dark by now. You have kept us alive and flourishing through all of this. We will be there to the end with you Harry. I promise you that we will always be there with you. We like you being unique. It makes us feel special because we are part of your family. We love you for you and not what you can do."

Harry smiled at Draco. HE glanced around the room and saw that everyone was nodding their heads at Draco's proclamation. Harry nodded his head and walked over and perched on the edge of his desk. Merlin made to get up, but Harry waved him back.

"This will actually be a blessing for us," said Harry. "With this ability I will be able to see who has Runner abilities. I can just fly to different locations and search for those that have the gift or the potential. It will help us in dealing with potential threats."

The rest of the group nodded at the impact of these words. Each person was thinking about how they could pinpoint who was a runner and where they were located.

"Draco, Hermione, and Ginny," stated Harry. "I think it is time to start your Animagus training. I know that a lot happened last year and you did not have much time, but it is imperative that you start your training now. We can use the advantage of having as many Animagus on our side as possible. Minerva, will you give them private lessons?"

"Of course Harry," said Minerva. "I think that Sundays for the next few months ought to be enough. You three will need to appear in my office around ten in the morning every Sunday until you can all transform. I will need three of those potions. Draco and Severus I think you have some left in your cupboard."

"We will make some," sated Draco. "I will be there for training Minerva."

"So will we," said Hermione and Ginny. "We want to learn this as well."

Merlin stood up and made his way out of the room. The rest of the group watched as he bowed low to Harry and then faded from sight.

"Does anyone else find it strange that he bows so low to me all the time?" asked Harry. "I feel like he knows more about me than he is telling."

"I am glad you mentioned that," said Albus. "I too get the feeling that there is more to you than he is letting on. However he was the greatest wizard to ever walk the planet, so like the rest of us, his council is his own. I am sure he will tell us, or rather you, when the tine is right."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He looked at the three phoenixes and asked if they would enjoy going on a flight with him. All three birds trilled their agreement. Hedwig hooted her desire also. With a pop, Harry transformed into the silver phoenix and all five birds soared out of the window.

"Harry is a very remarkable person," commented Severus. "If we lose him, the wizarding world will never be the same."

"Lets not think about things like that," said Poppy, speaking for the first time. "We all love Harry and do not wish to lose him. With any amount of luck he will live to be twice as old as Albus."

The rest of the group all laughed at the joke. It was the first time in a long time, that anyone heard Madam Pomfrey crack a joke. The fact that the joke was on Albus was not lost on anyone. Albus laughed just as hard as the rest of the group. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to Minerva, and the quartet made their way down to the Transfiguration classroom. They could at least get the beginnings of explanation today. Severus made his way out and headed to the dungeons to begin making the potions required to see what the forms they would be.

Albus and the rest of the group made their way back to the parts of the castle they were in before they were called to Harry's office.

Author's note – I will end this chapter here. The next chapter will be the reveal. You will get to find out who the mysterious stranger is. You will also learn what Animagus form Hermione, Ginny, and Draco take. In the final chapter of this book you will learn what is going on with a few others that were not mentioned in quite some time. I hope you all enjoy.


	20. The NEw Dark Lord

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

**Chapter 20 – The New Dark Lord**

The days flew swiftly by. Before Harry knew it, spring time was upon them. It would not be long before the end of the school year was there. Ginny, who was now in her seventh year, was feeling the pressures of the exams that were right around the corner. Luna was another one that Harry was worried about. He knew that both young ladies would be ok in their exams, but they were the last of the party that went to the Department of Mysteries with him. The rest of the group was all teachers in the school now. With Hagrid gone, Neville took over most of the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Professor Grubbly-Plank just took care of the more advanced classes. The loss of Hagrid still hit Harry hard. He had a picture of the half giant posted near the entrance of the Great Hall. He would stop for a few moments and look at the picture every time he entered. Every now and then, Albus or Severus would find him sitting at Hagrid's tomb, talking about things going on at the school. They both knew that Harry missed Hagrid the most.

One evening Harry was sitting near Hagrid's hut and Draco found him there. He didn't say anything. He just sat there with Harry in peaceful silence. Together they sat until the evening came. Finally as the stars started appearing in the sky, Draco broke the silence.

"I have some good news for you," he said. "Hermione, Ginny, and I all know what our Animagus forms will be."

"That's wonderful Draco," said Harry looking fondly over at him. "Let me guess, YOU will be a dragon."

"Yes that is correct," said Draco chuckling. "It looks like your nickname for me was more accurate than either of us could have imagined."

"Not really," said Harry. "I saw it in a vision. So what are Hermione and Ginny?"

"You knew already?" asked Draco a little stunned.

"Yes," said Harry. "You did not think that an heir of Helga Hufflepuff would not have inherited her gifts now did you?"

"I suppose not," Draco conceded. "Well Hermione will be a Unicorn and Ginny will be a Fox and a Horse. Ron is a bit disappointed. He went and talked with Minerva, but the potion did not show us an animal form for him. Luna surprised us however. She will be an owl Animagus just like Albus."

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. Good hearted Luna. She talked crazy, but she was a wonderful person. Harry had nothing but respect for her.

"Dragon," said Harry. "I really want to thank you for giving up your love life for me. I know that it is hard to meet a nice girl and settle down when you share a room and a bed with me. If you want other quarters in the castle, I will totally understand."

Draco draped his arm over Harry's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I was wondering when you were going to broach this subject," he said. "While I agree that it would be hard to meet a nice girl and settle down, I want you to know, that I stay in your rooms because I want to. I could have moved out at any time. The truth of the matter is that I am not interested in settling down and having a family. You, Hermione, Sev, Albus, and the rest are all the family I will ever need. The only way I will move into my own rooms is if you want me too. Besides, who will chase away your nightmares if I am not there?"

Harry sat there with a small smile on his lips. The thought of a girl to settle down with just didn't play out in his daily plans. He had to much to do and not a lot of time to do it with.

"I don't want you to move out Draco," he finally replied. "I have gotten too used to you being there for that. Besides, like you, I feel like I already have my family. Tonks is due to give birth any day now. Hermione is pregnant though she doesn't know it yet. I'm sure that Ginny will let us spoil any children she has in the future as well."

"I didn't know that Hermione was pregnant," said Draco. "She is in for a surprise. Who is the father?"

"Ron is of course," replied Harry. "The two of them are inseparable. They came to me a couple of months ago and asked me to marry them in a private ceremony. However I find that I have a hard time hiding things from you. We are too connected to each others emotions for that."

"I agree with you there Harry," said Draco.

Finally the wind started picking up and Harry and Draco decided that it was time for them to go into the castle. When they reached the castle, Harry nodded in the direction of Hermione's room and Draco gave an impish smile and followed him. When they knocked on the door, they could hear an irritable Hermione on the other side. Both Harry and Draco was a little stunned by the ferocity in her voice.

"And another thing Ronald Weasley," she was telling him. "The next time you borrow my books, you had better put them back where you found them."

Harry knocked again and Ron answered the door. The relief on his face was evident when he saw Harry and Draco standing there.

"Is everything ok in here?" asked Harry coming into the room. "I could hear you yelling all the way from the hallway."

"I'm sorry about that Harry," said Hermione shamefaced. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I am so grouchy all the time lately. Ron, I am sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Ron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned into his embrace. Harry looked over at Draco with a smug smile on his face. Hermione however was quick to pick up on it.

"You told him we are married didn't you," she accused Harry. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Hermione calm down," said Harry with a small chuckle. "I don't know why you are so worried. People have been expecting you to get married for awhile now. If you think that people like Albus, Minerva, and Severus won't figure it out then you are crazy. If anything everyone will be upset that they were not at the wedding."

"I guess you are right Harry," said Hermione defeated. "But you actually told Draco. Why did you do that?"

"I find it very hard to keep anything from him," admitted Harry looking down at his shoes. "Our emotions are tied up into one another's due to everything that has happened over the last two years."

"I can imagine," said Hermione wryly. "When are you to going to pull your heads out of your asses and realize that you are in love with one another?"

Realizing she spoke what she had been thinking out loud, Hermione looked in horror at Harry and Draco. The two men in front of her were stunned by her words.

"Hermione," said Draco hesitantly fearing she would blow up again. "Harry and I are NOT gay. We just are very close friends. I think of Harry as the brother that I never had, and Harry feels the same way. Yes we love each other, but not in that way."

Harry stood next to Harry nodding his head in agreement. Ron was looking at Hermione as if she had just cursed them into oblivion.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I cry at strange times, I get angry quickly, and I flare up in annoyance at the slightest things."

Harry and Draco looked at each other with a grin on their faces. Ron was quick to spot it.

"What are you two grinning at?" he asked. "What do you know that Hermione and I don't?"

"Should we tell them Dragon?" asked Harry in an amused tone. "Or should we wait until Hermione can't keep her breakfast down anymore?"

"What was that?" asked Hermione jerking her head up. "What do you mean? You had better tell me right now Harry James Potter or I will hex you."

"Keep your knickers oh Hermione," said Harry laughing. "I am going to tell you. Draco I recommend you conjuring some cushions behind Ron. I think he will need them."

Chuckling, Draco pulled out his wand and quickly conjured some soft cushions. Ron just sat there with a confused look on his face. Hermione's mind was working over time. She was counting the days. She looked at Harry with a look that froze Ron in his shoes.

"You don't mean?" she asked. "No I can't be. Are you trying to tell me that I am pregnant?"

"That I am," said Harry with a huge smile on his face.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a crash could he heard. True to Harry's prediction, Ron passed out and hit the floor.

"Oh that is going to leave a mark," said Draco. "He missed the cushions."

By this time Harry and Draco were howling with mirth. They were so loud in fact, that they did not hear a knock at the door at first. Hermione however did and she went to answer the door. Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Poppy all stood there.

"What did you do Harry Potter," said Poppy pushing him aside and rushing over to Ron.

"I didn't do anything," replied Harry trying to act innocent. "Well not much anyway. Poppy rather than looking over Ron, I suggest that you look over Hermione instead."

Poppy looked at Harry in confusion for a moment before she ran her wand over Hermione. The look on her face was priceless. When Harry and Draco saw it, they dissolved into peals of laughter again.

"I think we are missing something important," said Albus with a smile on his face. "May we join in on the merriment?"

Harry pointed at Hermione. She glared at him, but decided that the time was right for her to come clean.

"Ron and I got married a couple of months ago," she said. "It was a small wedding that only had my parents and Ron's mom and Ginny attending."

"What wonderful news," said Minerva delightedly as Poppy made her way over to Ron.

"Indeed it is," said Albus. "However that doesn't explain all of this."

"The Head Master," she snarled the word. "Thought it would be funny to come and inform me this evening that I am pregnant. The shock made Ron faint. He hit his head on the way down. Mr. Malfoy seems to think that is hilarious."

"Oh lighten up Hermione," said Harry still chuckling weakly. "We did after all conjure up some cushions for him to land on. It isn't our fault he missed."

By this time, Minerva, Severus, and Albus were all walking towards Hermione. They were positively delighted by the news. Hermione finally calmed down and admitted that she too thought the sight of Ron fainting at the news was a bit funny. They all sat down after Ron was roused and had a nice chat. Poppy gave Hermione a list of potions she would have to take on a daily basis. It was during the camaraderie that Harry felt the twinge of a weave on his consciousness. The rest of the room did not feel it, but they knew just by the expression on Harry's face.

"Did you think I forgot about you Potter?" asked a voice that was familiar to Harry. "We have not forgotten about you. I have been training hard. I have been building up my strength. Like you I am now a five color runner. I will be training my other runners so that when we come for you we will be your match. We will not make the same mistakes that Voldemort did. This time you will be destroyed."

With that, Harry felt the weave pull back. He knew that he had to figure out who that voice was. He knew that they all knew this person, but he could not figure out who it was.

"I think it is time for us to go to my office," said Harry quietly. "It is time for us to work together to figure out who this runner is."

Grabbing Draco, the two young men disappeared with a small pop. Albus sent out a message to the rest of the runners in the castle and the rest of the group slowly made their way up to Harry's office. When they arrived, Harry and Draco already had chairs ready for them all to sit. There was also a screen up. Albus wondered briefly what Harry was going to do with the screen. He then saw that Harry's pensieve was on the table near the screen. The rest of the group quickly filed in and were all seating themselves. Harry was standing next to the pensieve.

"I have been able to create a spell that will allow everyone present to hear what I heard on that weave," he stated. "I have also extended that spell so that when I place my wand into the pensieve, the images I saw on the weave will appear on the screen. Our mystery weaver still has no idea that I am a six color runner. Nor does he know how many of you are also at five colors. He only thinks that it's just me with five."

"Harry," said Hermione ever observantly. "You just called the Dark Runner a he. Is it finally established that it is a male?"

"I believe so Hermione," said Harry. "I want you all to watch and listen. Any clue as to who this person is will be helpful. I know the voice. I just can not place it. Also this person said he had other runners that he was training. Maybe if we can figure out who he is, then we can find out how many others there are and then we can search them out and stop them."

"Stop them how Harry?" asked Ginny. "The only way to stop a Runner is to get them shadow lost. I can't see you going around doing that to people."

"You are right Ginny," he replied. "I will not be going around making them shadow lost. I am not a killer. However I have been talking with Merlin. There is a way to strip them of their Runner powers. The stronger they are, the more difficult it will be. However anyone with 5 colors can rip the ability to weave out of a runner. All of us here trust and love each other. We would never do that to one another. They don't. Evil always turns in upon itself. This person is not only trying to destroy your running abilities. He also is trying to take the place of Voldemort. Please draw your attention to the screen."

Harry put the tip of his wand to his head and pulled out the memory of the weave. He placed it in the pensive and left his wand in the bowl. Slowly he placed his hands around the edge and started chanting softly. The screen lit up and the voice sounded to the rest of the assembled Runners.

"_Did you think I forgot about you Potter? We have not forgotten about you. I have been training hard. I have been building up my strength. Like you I am now a five color runner. I will be training my other runners so that when we come for you we will be your match._ _We will not make the same mistakes that Voldemort did. This time you will be destroyed_._"_

The image on the screen was definantly that of a male. There was no mistaken that. When the person started to speak, there were a few members of the Light Runners that stood up immediately. Those consisted of Luna, Hermione, Minerva, Albus, and Severus. All of them started talking at the same time. Harry waved his hand for silence, and then he looked at Luna. She seemed the most distraught of the group.

"What is wrong Luna?" he asked. "You know who this is. I can tell from your expression. Who is it and how do you know him?"

"I know him," said Luna. "I know him because he was the one who tormented me last year. He was the one that was making my life so hard."

Harry looked at Hermione for assurance. It couldn't be. There was no way possible that he got so powerful so fast.

"It would appear Harry," said Albus gravely. "That Terry Boot has the idea that he will be the next Lord Voldemort. If you remember, Voldemort only had four running colors. You said that this person has five. We recognize that voice Harry. That is Terry Boot. There can be no doubt about that."

Minerva, Severus, and Hermione all nodded their heads.

"Its true Harry," said Minerva. "Boot spent months with me in detention. I would know that voice anywhere."

Harry sat down heavily. After it was told to him who the voice belonged to, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He also knew the voice. It was he who had given the year long detention in the first place. Terry Boot had a year to train under the Dark Lord. He had a year to discover that he is an heir to Morgan Le Fey. He had a year to plan his revenge on him, Luna, and Hermione. To make matters worse he had a year to find others that would join in his cause. Those that had grudges against people like Albus, Severus, and Minerva. The new battle had just begun.

Author's Note – Thank you all for staying with me though out this book. I kept you in suspense about the mysterious stranger due to the fact that it would make a great story for my 3rd and final book in the trilogy. Please join me as I write the new book. It will be titled, "_Warriors of Hogwarts_". I will start on it as soon as I am done fixing all of the hundreds of errors I have found in _Guardian_.


End file.
